Walking Along Memory Lane
by just-leaves
Summary: Draco is involved in a terrible accident and falls into a coma. A few years later, he wakes up with amnesia. Plagued by dreams of a certain brunette, whom everyone by now thinks is a widow, he decides to get on with his life in search for his identity.DHr
1. Who am I and who is she?

Walking Along Memory Lane

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, insignia and stuff are owned by J.K. Rowling and not by me.

Note: Hello there. I have revised several parts of my story to make several situations a little bit more logical and edited several grammatical errors (if and when you find more, kindly indicate it in a review so I may rectify it, thank you). This chapter is one of those greatly affected. Thank you for reading.

Summary: Draco is involved in a terrible accident and falls into a coma. A few years later, he wakes up with amnesia. Plagued by dreams of a certain brunette, whom everyone by now thinks is a widow; he decides to get on with his life in search for his identity. DM/HG

Chapter One

The Blonde Man

_She reached out to him. Her brow was beaded with sweat._

_He murmured as he held her hand. "It will be all right, just hold on."_

_She screamed as she squeezed his hand and then slumped._

_A baby's cry is heard._

"He's awake!"

"Merlin! He is! Quick – call the Head Healer!"

The blonde man sat up gingerly, rubbing his forehead. Medical facilities, which he had never seen before, stood around him.

Pain seared from his leg; apparently, movement is unfamiliar to it for so long.

"Good day, sir." A balding man in his late fifties attired as a senior healer approached him.

"Um, good day." He hesitantly replied. "Um, Healer," He peered at the identification tag, which did not include any name at all. "Head Healer, sir, what has happened to me?"

The Head Healer shrugged. "To be honest, we don't know."

The blonde man stared, puzzled.

"Sir, may I ask, what is your name?"

He moved his mouth to reply, and then realization hit him. "I don't know, doctor."

The Head shook his head sadly at his co-worker. "I knew it…"

The man blinked his eyes. "Why? What do you mean?"

The Head Healer addressed his subordinate. "Kindly update this man's file while I brief him." The Healer sighed as the Mediwitch walked away. "I might as well start from the beginning."

The patient merely stared silently.

"Well, about five years ago, you were sighted near our village, wounded and unconscious. For all we know, you were dead. However, we have a creed to follow. It goes along the lines of 'every life on this world must be given a chance, no matter how minute the chance may be.'"

The blonde motioned to speak. "Five years ago?"

"Yes, five years ago. Anyway, so you showed vital signs that you were to live, but you remained unconscious. For five whole years, you were in a coma in this very room."

The blonde man was astonished. "Why didn't you ever give up on me? I mean this is very sensitive and rather expensive."

"As I said, there was the creed." The Healer shrugged, smoothing his nearly non-existent hair. "Besides, this hospital is known for its fusion of Muggle medical means and Wiz-Med. The founder, Nicolas Flamel – I'm sure you've heard of him, left a rather large fund for this institution. A lot of rich patrons were encouraged by him long ago to invest and most of them did so. A fund was set up for special cases in which financial aid is needed. You are one of those cases."

"I see."

There was silence for a few moments.

The Healer shook from his reverie. "Back to your situation: your lack of memories, as we had anticipated, would a side effect of the five years in coma."

"But what about my magical abilities," The blonde man flexed his fingers. "I am still magical, aren't I?"

"Yes sir," A clipboard floated towards the Healer and he consulted it. "In fact, all throughout your coma, your magic manifested itself during routine tests to ensure that no Squibbing shall occur."

The patient shivered, dreading being a Squib.

"Your skills shall remain as it was before your, let's say, accident. Your magical skills would still be at your level, which may range from Merlin-level to Squib-level." He looked at his clipboard once more. "Though, by means of the tests made, you are more on the Merlin-level bracket."

"My memory – what was done about it and what can be done about it?"

"Well, it is only now that we have confirmed your memory loss -."

The man ruffled his hair in exasperation. "So, I'm a hopeless case then?"

"No, young man, no," The Healer strongly shook his head. "We had several healers perform the DreMeFlash spell on you during your comatose."

The man on the bed raised a skeptical eyebrow. "That would mean what?"

"DreMeFlash is short for Dream-Memory-Flashbacks. It is a spell designed to put forgotten memories back into a person's consciousness through dreaming. As time would pass and memories become more tangible, dreaming would no longer be needed and the usual amnesia treatment can occur, whereas seeing a thing, place or person triggers your memory."

"I'm afraid, Head Healer, that I do not have enough memories for me to establish my identity."

The Head Healer nodded knowingly. "I suggest then that you stay with us for another year as a follow-up and check-up on your condition. Who knows, we may trigger your memory to come back.

The blonde man could only gape and nod.

"Bye Devon!"

"Good luck old boy!"

"Never forget us!"

"Bye!"

Devon waved at them. "Bye! Don't worry, I won't."

At this comment, they all laughed.

Today was the day that blonde haired Devon Black (as he wished to be called after some blurry memories came) would go out to the world and search for his true identity. It has been a year since he had awakened from coma.

Whipping his wand from his robes, Devon enlarged his broomstick and mounted it.

"Bye, guys! Bye and thank you for all!" He shouted as he ascended into the early morning sky.

Soon, all the people in white who were waving at him were mere specks.

All alone, Devon pondered on what had transpired during the past year.

"My, how time really flies…" He told himself silently.

He was currently heading London, which is where several of his memories took place.

Though he clearly does not know why, Devon truly feels that he is heading to the right direction at the right time.

His dreams of a brunette woman had been bothering him quite frequently these past months. Heck, it was what brought him back from unconsciousness. Devon knew that it was very significant that he find this woman, who may be the key to his identity. Why else would she torment him in his sleep?

He closed his eyes for a moment.

It was like a life cycle… The woman, apparently giving birth… The woman, lulling a baby to sleep… The woman, cheering for her toddler who was walking, probably for the first time… Who is she?

He opened his eyes again.

"I need to find her." He said out loud convincingly.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter Two

Diagon Alley

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Today's the day! Mom! Wake up!" A blonde girl with bushy hair of eleven years shook her sleeping mother. "Mom! Wake up! We're gonna get my stuff at Diagon Alley! Mom!"

Her mother grunted. "Joan, it's too early…"

"Mom! You promised! You promised to help me bake cookies this morning to bring to the Potters and Weasleys!"

The mother opened one eye and grinned. "So that's why you're excited – because of James, aren't you?"

The girl blushed. "Mom!"

Her mother got up and tickled her daughter. "Yes, I believe that's why you're brutally waking your mother at this hour – it's because of your precious James, who we're meeting at Diagon Alley!" She teased.

The girl squirmed at her mother's grasp as she laughed. "Ok-you-win-hahahah-you-haha-win-hahah-Mom-haha."

Hermione smiled at her daughter. "You know, it's ok to like boys. Just as long as you don't marry them at this age, is that understood Joanna Leticia Malfoy?"

"Mom!"

"I'm serious."

"Yes, Mom."

Then they burst out laughing again.

As mother and daughter caught their breaths, Hermione hugged Joan.

"Goodness, how you've grown." Hermione looked at Joan at arm's length. "You'll be attending Hogwarts soon. I hope you'll be in Gryffindor." She grinned at her child.

Joan smirked back. "Of course you do, but for all you know I could be in Slytherin. I have Slytherin blood in me as well as Gryffindor, don't I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing very well that her daughter does have what it takes to be a Slytherin. "Yes, you do, but I sincerely wish that you become Gryffindor so that you may be away from mischief as much as possible."

"But, mom, Gryffindor never stopped you, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron from -."

"Alright, young lady, I get your point."

Laughter ensues as mother and child dashed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and bake cookies for their family friends.

Devon got off his broom.

Leaky Cauldron - the sign said.

This must be the place, he thought as he entered the establishment.

"Excuse me, may I board here for a while?" Devon approached the proprietor.

"Sure, my lad. What would your name be?" The wizen wizard queried.

"Devon Black, sir."

"A Black, eh?" He scrutinized Devon. "I didn't know there were still Blacks around. Are you related to the late Sirius Black?"

Devon was taken aback, the name sounded familiar but… "No sir, I'm afraid I'm not."

"Hmm, very well, how long do you wish to stay?" The kind old wizard asked.

"Indefinitely, sir."

"I see…" The man grabbed some keys and led Devon to the second floor. "This way please."

"Hermione, don't you think it's high time for you to have a steady boyfriend?" Ginny Potter candidly asked as they were having snacks after shopping for school supplies. "I mean it's been awhile since you've dated someone and all of them were like flings to you."

"Yeah," Ron Weasley agreed, mouth filled with Joan's cookies. "We don't like – hey Joan, these are great – you to be alone and moreover, it's just a boyfriend and dating stuff. It's not like we are asking you to get married again."

Lavender Brown-Weasley, Ron's wife, elbowed him. "Manners, dear, you set a bad example." She chided him as she eyed Andrei, their son, who was like a carbon copy of his father.

"Look, we're not pressuring you or anything," Harry Potter injected. "We understand that there is always a part of you belonging to Malfoy, but we want you to have a normal social life."

Hermione wiped her lips with a napkin daintily. "I appreciate that you guys mean very well, but what about Jo-."

"Mom," Joan interrupted. "Actually, I like it besides, I want a father figure." She raised her eyebrows as she grinned mischievously at her mother.

Hermione closed her eyes and mumbled. "Traitor." She heard laughter from the others.

"Well," Ginny clapped her hands. "Now that THAT is in order, children, why don't you go to Fred and George's shop for awhile?"

Three faces lit up.

"Sure Mom." A raven-haired youth with blue eyes replied.

Andrei spoke up. "Really Aunt Ginny?" He turned to Lavender. "May I Mom?"

Lavender replied. "Sure."

Joan turned to Hermione expectantly.

Hermione merely nodded.

"Now Joan, take care of James for me and Andrei for Lav, will you?" Ginny asked of the girl.

"Ok." Joan responded as she dashed off with the Potter and Weasley boys.

Ginny sighed. "There go our bundles of joy."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"How time flies so quickly." Harry remarked. "Before you know it, Sirius, Lily and Angel are in Hogwarts too."

Ron choked on his butterbeer and Lavender patted his back. "Merlin Harry! My Angel is only six years old! I don't want her to grow up that fast."

Harry chuckled. "So is my daughter, and Sirius is already eight. A few years, Ron, then they'll all go to Hogwarts and grow up whether we like it or not."

"Ignore Ron," Lavender kissed her husband on the cheek lightly. "He's just being an overprotective father. Besides," she tapped her slightly bulging stomach. "There's another one on the way."

"At least, HE cares." Ginny teased, rolling her eyes. "Unlike other fathers I know."

Harry reacted. "Hey!"

Hermione grinned at the scene before her. It also caused her to be nostalgic.

Harry and Ginny are now married with three children, namely James, Sirius and Lily. Ron and Lavender too were married and with two children, Andrei and Angel. Harry and Ron were both Aurors during the war but are now employed in the Ministry as Department heads of something related to Quidditch and Muggles Relations respectively. Needless to say, they were both very successful. Heck, even Neville was, being the assistant of the Minister, Percy Weasley. Even her husband was a head, the Department of International Relations to be exact. Hermione sighed. This job has caused him to vanish from the face of the earth.

"Hermione… Earth to Hermione…"

Hermione was jolted from her reverie and into the present when Ginny waved her hand inches from Hermione's face.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking…"

"So, what's your decision?" Harry questioned.

Hermione was startled. "What decision?"

Ginny answered. "Harry was just asking you if you would like to move in with us while the kids are at school so you won't be living alone."

"Um," Hermione started. "Thanks but no thanks – I can manage. Besides, I have my work to keep me busy."

"Uh-huh." Ron wrinkled his nose. Obviously, being an editor-in-chief in the Daily Prophet did not suit him as 'busy work'.

"Mom! Mom!" James ran to them with Joan and Andrei at his heels. "Look what Andrei did to me!" He pointed to his hair, which was currently neon orange.

"Aunt Ginny, I did not do that! Look what HE did to my hands." Andrei held out his hands that both had carrots for fingers.

Hermione faced her daughter. "Don't tell me you too!"

Joan just smirked at her mother – and pulled out from her pockets two wands that were sold at the joke shop.

Harry and Ron burst out laughing at the look of horror at Hermione's face and the predicament of their sons.

"Truly Joan has that insolent Malfoy streak in her that causes her to torture and put in trouble unsuspecting Weasleys and Potters." Lavender commented good-naturedly while swirling the ice in her glass.

Hermione just groaned as she took the wands from Joan and countered that spells that had befallen the boys.

This promised to be a long afternoon.


	3. Tuck Me In

Chapter Three

Tuck Me In

Hermione was in the study, her wand pointed at her forehead as the quill floating in front of her began to scribble quickly on its parchment. Flicking her wand, the parchment and quill fell gently on her mahogany desk. She took the manuscript to recheck it.

Clad in her nightgown, Joan peeked at Hermione's study, smiling at the sight of her mother. She had always enjoyed watching Hermione work at home. Joan took the opportunity to knock.

Hermione looked up from her work. "Joan!" She placed the parchment on the desk and got up. "It's late and we have to leave for Platform 9 ¾ early tomorrow. Why are you still up?"

Joan looked at her toes and twirled a strand of her unkempt hair, a sign of her uncertainty. "Mom, can you accompany me to bed?" She earnestly questioned.

Hermione softened. Her daughter could be such a contradiction – mild during one moment and wild at another. "Sure, honey. Sit and read for awhile, I'll fix my things first."

Joan's face brightened. She sat, slightly sprawling, on one of the plush chairs beside the bookshelves, grabbed a book and began to read.

Looking over at her daughter as she packed away her paperwork for the night, Hermione sighed. How she looked like her father in that careless position. Hermione was certainly going to miss her 'bundle of joy', as Ginny put it. Tomorrow, Joan will be away for a year at Hogwarts. Just one week ago, they were at Diagon Alley, shopping for Joan's supplies. Two days ago, they, along with the Potters, spent the whole day and night at the Weasleys, with the children having a slumber party. Just this morning, mother and daughter used it for bonding.

Hermione smiled sadly; her father should have been there with them. Time really does move fast.

"Joan, I'm done."

Joan quickly stood up and tucked the book under her arm. "Mom, may I bring this to school?"

Hermione glanced at the slightly worn-out book. "'Hogwarts, A History?' Why in the world would you want my copy for when you already have the revised edition?"

"I'd like to compare Hogwarts during your time and mine. Besides, it's rather refreshing to read the edition without the history of one's parents in it you know." Joan smirked knowingly at her mother. The revised edition told of how Harry, Ron and Hermione had defeated Voldemort with the help of Draco during their seventh year. It also had a brief yet vague description on how they spent their days at Hogwarts.

"Fine then," Hermione simply shrugged as they headed towards Joan's room.

Her daughter was one of the most unpredictable people she has met. The other one was her husband. Definitely like father, like daughter.

Hermione offered her hand to her daughter, who gladly took it.

When they had finally reached her room, Joan placed the book on her dresser and crawled on the bed as she went under her covers.

Hermione turned on the lamp and turned off the light. She tucked Joan under her blankets and kissed her forehead.

Hermione positioned herself beside her daughter.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm scared – of school. You know, responsibilities, expectations…"

"Joan," Hermione faced her daughter. "You can handle it. Since you've started to study, you've been the top of your class. You, at a young age, know how to deal with your peers, pressure and stress. Sweetheart, you'll be fine. Besides, I won't burden you with great expectations. All I want you to do is to enjoy your youth while being diligent with your studies, 'k?"

Joan smiled. "Yes, Mom, I know that you won't pressure me, but what about the teachers? I mean, being the daughter of their past Head Boy and Head Girl, they surely would have high expectations of me. And to top it all, I didn't even know what you guys did to be Heads and to be published in books!"

Hermione laughed. How she sounded like Harry when they were first year – oblivious to family history. "Joan! What a silly thing to worry about! The teachers, well they do matter, but don't burden yourself with those thoughts. Look here, you're much better off now than I was when I was in first year."

Joan perked up. "Really? Why? Mom, tell me about it – I never heard much about your school life from you."

Hermione sighed. "Alright then… Let's see…" She pondered for a moment on how to phrase her reason. "We went to Hogwarts during the time that Voldemort was still alive. And later on, being friends with Harry and -."

"Wait a minute," Joan interrupted. "What do you mean 'later on'? You mean you weren't friends at first?"

"Well, yes, in fact, they don't like me at all – being the know-it-all, as they said."

Joan gaped. She never heard that before. "Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron were horrible?"  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah. The whole package –speaking behind my back, making faces and ignoring me."

"How did-?"

"Simple – they rescued me from the troll and I rescued them from detention."

Joan was awestruck. "Wow… You call that simple? What are the chances of me having such adventures on my first year…?"

"Joan," Hermione's voice was stern. "Don't go looking for trouble ok?" She thought silently – besides, trouble would go looking for you, judging by your genes and friends.

"Yes, Mom. Anyway, so what is your reason on this year being safe?"

"Ok… Being friends with them, and being on the wrong side of our archrival, your father."

"This I know, you and Dad were nemeses at school."

"It was always a harrowing experience after the other. Anyway, the other thing is that, you immediately have friends to help you out to adjust at school."

Joan nodded. "Mom, can you tell me another story or at least, some bare facts?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Tell me about Dad."

Hermione froze. She hasn't been exactly too open on discussing the topic of her husband to her daughter about what happened during their school days. It would be too difficult for her reminisce such a roller coaster ride of an experience. She sighed. Someday she would have to share anyway…

"Your father… was a Slytherin."

"Yeah, Mom," Joan drawled lazily. "I know. And his name is Draco Malfoy, son of a Deatheater, favorite of the Potions Master Severus Snape, Head Boy of his batch – come on, Mom! When I said 'bare facts', I didn't mean a boring biography!"

"Well, what do you want to hear?"

"You know, what you guys did when you were younger and – ah! How he tormented you. That would be a good start."

Hermione almost cringed. How could her daughter be so blunt? Then again, she IS a Malfoy. "Well… In second year, due to him, Ron vomited slugs." She glanced at her daughter, whom she expected to look grossed out.

Instead, Joan's face brightened. "Cool! How did he DO that? I want to learn how!"

Hermione shook her head. Malfoy… Why did she even marry him? "Not in this lifetime, young lady. Actually, HE insulted me and Ron defended me with his malfunctioning wand – therefore, the outcome."

"Let me get this straight – he was an insufferable prick, an exasperating git and lastly, my father." Joan sighed contentedly. "I love my family history."

Hermione was amazed at her daughter's 'eloquence'. "Ok now, Joan dear, enough with my bedtime stories. Go to sleep, you'll learn more about your queer family history when you get to Hogwarts. Goodnight, Joan."

"You bet. Goodnight Mom." She kissed her mother's cheek. As she lay down to sleep while her mother was tucking her loose hair behind her ears, Joan was thinking. You bet I'm going to conduct a research on history, namely the history of my parents. Slightly smirking as she slept, she never did see her mother, well versed on the Malfoy trademarks, frown at her expression.


	4. Changes and Connections

Walking Along Memory Lane

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, insignia and stuff are owned by J.K. Rowling and not by me.

Summary: Draco is involved in a terrible accident and falls into a coma. A few years later, he wakes up with amnesia. Plagued by dreams of a certain brunette, whom everyone by now thinks is a widow; he decides to get on with his life in search for his identity. DM/HG

Chapter Four

Changes and Connections

Sunlight trickled into his room and unto his face. Devon wrinkled his brow as he opened his eyes.

Damn it… Morning already?

He got up and wiped his forehead. It was sweaty.

He sighed. He has just had another of his recurring dreams. This time, the brunette was walking along an aisle, smiling. But for some reason, his vision blurred and changed into a dark stormy night. The brunette was crying and HE, Devon, was comforting her – saying that he will be back. He woke up when thunder and lightning sounded and flashed in his dream.

Devon made his way to the bathroom. Today was going to be a day like any other.

---

"Be good, don't forget to brush your teeth, eat your vegetables, do your homework, owl me, and -."

"Mom! Please RELAX! I'm just going to school, not to some boarding house abroad." Joan finally interrupted Hermione's constant ramblings. "Besides, Mom, I'll be fine." She smiled at her mother.

Hermione sighed. "Fine then."

"Aunt Hermione! JOAN!" The two of them turned to find James Potter bounding towards them. "Good morning!" He kissed Hermione's cheek and hugged Joan as his family came by a few moments later.

"James! Don't go running off like that!" Ginny scolded her son while she holding Sirius, her other son, by the hand. "You might get lost in this sea of people!"

"Ginny," Harry said, carrying six-year-old Lily on his shoulders. "Don't be too hard on him, besides, he's a big boy now. Aren't you?" He winked at James.

James gratefully grinned at his father. "Yeah, Dad. And don't worry, Mom," He said turning to a red-faced Ginny. "I have Joan here," He placed his arm on Joan's shoulder. "To make Andrei and I well-behaved."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Hermione coughed. "That's what SHE was afraid of."

"Bloody hell! The Hogwarts Express is bloody big and bloody magnificent!" A voice said from behind the group.

They turned in time to see the Weasleys, with Lavender correcting Andrei's language and smacking Ron's head slightly. "See! I reminded you of your manners! Look at our son's language!"

All families acknowledged each other and Lavender continued to ramble on Ron's manners.

Ron just had his famous lopsided grin on his face. He whispered to the others. "Pre-natal syndrome – ignore her."

Lavender stopped when her companions' faces turned into grins. "I heard that RONALD!"

Hermione sighed and looked at her daughter, who was equally staring back at her. They were both thinking the same thing: their family was missing a husband to bicker with and a father to connive with.

Finally, all good-byes, conflicts, and reminders were interrupted when the whistle of the train blew.

Each child kissed and hugged their parents.

Joan meanwhile, before scurrying to join Andrei and James, thrust something into her mother hands. "Here Mom, take it."

"Wha-?" Hermione was bewildered.

Joan merely smirked and said. "Promise me I'll have a father figure when I come back! Bye Mom, love you." And she ran off to board the train.

With a final whistle, the train moved and exited the station.

Hermione bit her lip as she saw Joan, along with the Potter and Weasley boys, wave at them from their window.

Joan was still wearing the Malfoy smirk.

Hermione did not know whether she was afraid for her daughter's safety or for her own. She turned to the Potter and Weasley families.

Ginny has her head buried at Harry's side, while Harry was trying hard to maintain his posture as Lily pulled at his hair, wanting to go down to play with Angel Weasley.

Meanwhile, Ron was slightly pale and his eyes followed the train out of the station at the same time as Lavender. He placed his arm around Lavender as she shook.

Ah, the anxiety of having a child away from you.

Hermione looked around she realized that she did not have a significant other to share this moment with her. Silently, she backed away and apparated to her office.

---

Ron, at the corner of his eye, saw Hermione slowly back away. He nudged Lavender, who followed his gaze.

"She needs time alone." Lavender quietly said.

Ron just nodded, Lavender and Ginny were Hermione's only close female friends and so he respected the advice.

---

Normally, when she feels down, Hermione goes home, but now that there was no blonde girl waiting for her, she decided to head to work. As she sat down at her desk, she realized that she was still holding Joan's package.

Curious, Hermione placed it on her desk and unwrapped the brown paper. It was a box with a note/letter taped to it.

"Hey Mom, It's me, Joan. I want you to focus on what my note says. In this box is a special watch that tells the time and all the things a wizard watch does. But this has a bonus function. I bought this at a shop at Diagon Alley and configured it to my liking. The watch's function can be anything, but I requested the merchant to enchant it for me in this way. This watch is linked to mine. It would tell ME whether you are DATING or not. Mom, wait for my explanation before you go berserk! Anyway, through this watch, I can send to you messages and you can send to me. If you're not dating, you'll be constantly receiving pestering messages from me. Anyway, that's all for now. Bye, Mom, I love you. - Joanna Leticia Malfoy, your beloved daughter."

Hermione quickly opened the box and found an intricate watch with a silver chain. The face of the watch was like a normal wizard watch with red stones, apparently an imitation to rubies, as numbers and letters.

How deeply Malfoy-like of you, Joan.

Hermione thought to herself as she clasped the watch on to her wrist. The face changed and had a message written with the same 'rubies': Mom! Start dating please!

Hermione sighed.

It wasn't going to be different after all whether Joan was there or not.

---

Devon smoothened out his black robes and slicked his hair back. He didn't know why but he liked the hairstyle. He flicked his wand and a transparent parchment appeared in front of him. It was list.

"Let's see," Devon muttered to himself as he pointed his wand at the list. "Opening of account at Gringotts –check, buying more clothes – check, buying essentials – check, paying for one-week stay at Leaky Cauldron – check, finding a stable source of income – nope."

He groaned.

"All of the money seems to be going out!" He continued with the list. "Finding the brunette – definitely no."

Groaning once more, he stood up from his bureau and went out to seek for a job and the brunette. He wondered which would take longer.

---

Devon quietly ate his dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. It had taken him all day to search for both a job and the brunette. He did not find either. He had practically combed through Diagon Alley and still no sign of either. He decided he would give it a rest for the day after he ate his dinner.

---

It was past midnight and Hermione was still at the office of the Daily Prophet, making revisions at some articles that were to be published for the next day's issue.

She had looked at her watch several times and found out that Joan was sorted to Gryffindor, much to her relief, though the Sorting Hat was frankly bewildered upon sorting such a mixed-up Malfoy.

Stifling a yawn, Hermione decided she's had enough and forwarded the articles to the press with a flick of her wand. She got up and apparated out of the building.

"Wait, where am I?"

Hermione looked around at her surroundings. She didn't recognize any of it. She closed her eyes.

I know I did the right thing, I thought of the right place but…

She opened her eyes. Realization came to her. She was too tired to focus properly and must have been moved to someplace else. She was about to apparate once more when someone covered her mouth from behind.

---

Devon shot up from his bed, covered with cold sweat.

He dreamt that the brunette was just there standing, when all of a sudden it all went black.

He did not know why it scared him, but it did.

That woman must be in danger.


	5. Blonde Meets Brunette

Walking Along Memory Lane

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, insignia and stuff are owned by J.K. Rowling and not by me. I also do not own the Broadway musical CATS or the song "Memory". It is just the inspiration for this chapter.

Summary: Draco is involved in a terrible accident and falls into a coma. A few years later, he wakes up with amnesia. Plagued by dreams of a certain brunette, whom everyone by now thinks is a widow; he decides to get on with his life in search for his identity. DM/HG

Chapter Five

Blonde Meets Brunette

Memory

_Midnight. Not a sound at the pavement._

_Has the moon lost her mem'ry?_

_She is smiling alone_

_In the lamplight the withered leave_

_Collect at my feet and the wind begins to moan._

_Memr'y._

_All alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then._

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was,_

_Let the memr'y live again._

_Damn… damn… damn_

Devon ran out of the Leaky Cauldron and to the streets of Diagon Alley.

_Damn… damn… damn… She must be near – where?_

He ran aimlessly, not a care in the world – be it the cold whipping air or the fact that it was way past curfew, not that he had one. All he cared about now is the brunette and finding her before it was too late.

He panted and gasped for his breath. Devon was now at the center of the Alley. He closed his eyes and listened.

Devon's eyes snapped open. He heard a moan all right – but it wasn't the wind. He dashed once more to where he felt he heard the moan. He ran rather pointlessly, or so it seemed.

He stopped short. In front of him was a sight he never thought he would see – the brunette. Then again, it was also a sight he never wanted to see.

The brunette was held against a wall by a dark figure.

Devon could see tears on the brunette's face glisten in the pale moonlight as her attacker proceeded to grope at her body shamelessly. Only moans of pain and hatred were heard from her silent lips – a spell has been cast upon her. The dark figure began to push her more to the rough grimy wall as he had his hands on the clasp of her skirt.

Devon felt his blood boil.

_How dare that man…_

Before the assailant of the woman could even turn around, he was knocked on the ground by a powerful hex cast by Devon. Yet the hex was not powerful enough to make the hooded figure unconscious. As the brunette slid down the wall and fainted down in a heap on the pavement, Devon rushed to her side to catch her. Seeing Devon distracted, the attacker made good and disapparated from the sight.

The chocolate eyes of the brunette fluttered open for a moment as she barely mumbled her thanks to her savior and fell limp in his arms.

Devon checked her pulse and breathing. It was slightly irregular, while her breathing was short and ragged.

Getting up with the woman in his arms, he ran once more, but now in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

_Odd…_

There was something about this woman that made him stronger. Something about his memory began to gear into place, yet it was still blurry. Though, he remembers that there was once a time of his happiness and contentment.

Shaking his head, Devon turned his eyes to the woman.

_Must be the right brunette… Knockturn Alley…_

Devon read the sign he just past by.

_What in the world is this woman doing at Knockturn Alley at this time of the night?_

Shrugging all thoughts aside, he focused his energy on bringing the distressed damsel in his arms away from harm.

He gasped as he finally caught view of the welcoming sign of the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. It took awhile for her eyes to grow accustomed to the brightness of the room, due to the sunlight from the window.

Three words began to echo in her mind.

_Where am I? Where am I? Where am I…?_

Her eyes lingered at every detail of the room as she tried to determine where she was.

The room has a country touch to it. Everything was wooden.

The walls were made from dark wood and the windowsills from a light colored wood. The bed she was laying on was made from wood and has rather comfortable pillows. There were two mahogany side tables on each side of the bed. At the left side of the room was a door.

Possibly leading to a bathroom, Hermione thought.

Beside that door was a handsome mahogany closet. At her right, Hermione saw a very organized mahogany desk. Somewhere near the foot of the bed was another door with an old brass doorknob.

_Wait a minute… This is not my room!_

Hermione bolted upright and pain seared at her head and she was forced to lie down once more. She groaned.

Last night's memories came back to her…

Sending the articles to the press… Apparating… Someone grabbing her from behind…

Hermione shivered at the memory.

Someone with yellow teeth shoving her to the wall…

And then _he_ came.

Hurriedly, Hermione glanced down at her body.

She sighed – she was not naked. Then she realized that her savior, being a righteous man, would not have probably taken advantage of her anyway. And then she froze.

_These aren't my clothes either._

Hermione was wearing a green silk bathrobe over her undergarments.

_It's not that this isn't comfortable…_

She relaxed into the smooth sheets of the bed. Who ever this man was, he made her feel safe.

Her wristwatch beeped and ruined her contented silence.

Hermione looked at it and found a message from Joan.

"Hey Mom, I miss you. I just wanted to tell you that we had double Potions a while ago and that according to Andrei: SNAPE IS A BLOODY GIT! Anyway, he still likes to take points off Gryffindor, but currently does not have favorite students. James reckons it's because Snape wants me to be his favorite but the thing is I'm not in Slytherin. So anyway, Transfiguration is the next subject. Bye, Mom. Love you, take care! –Joan."

The watch flashed and it showed the time.

_Bloody…_

Hermione inwardly cursed as she got up. She was very much late for work. She looked over at the desk and found a note written in regal script and green ink.

_"To Miss Brunette"_

Hermione took the note and sat on her bed as she read it.

_"Dear Miss,_

_I shall be back in a matter of time. Please make yourself comfortable. On accounts of last night, I assure you, you are fine. I had asked for a healer to examine you and she was the one who dressed you last night. Please feel free to take your time and refresh yourself at the bathroom. There are several robes that might suit you inside the closet. I have also asked the healer to buy lingerie for you; it is on one of the towels in the bathroom. I have taken the liberty to buy you appropriate clothes and am currently away with that in mind. Please wait for me downstairs and have breakfast. Tell kind Mr. Tom to bill it to the resident of Room 435._

_P.S. Don't worry, Miss, I have covered all expenses for your stay at Leaky Cauldron."_

Feeling more secured, Hermione placed the note on the side table and headed to the closet to get a robe and prepare for a quick shower.

When she was done, Hermione came down the stairs with a black robe on her. She approached the counter and waited for Tom the bartender to come out of the kitchen.

"Eh, Hermione! Good morning! What can I do for you?" Tom greeted when he emerged from the swinging doors.

"Good morning Tom! Do you have any Floo powder there? I need to communicate to my secretary."

"Why, of course, there – at the bucket that's hung by the nail beside the fireplace. Yes, that one." Tom pointed out to her.

"Thanks."

Hermione went and knelt down at the floor in front of the fireplace and she negotiated with her secretary that she was not going to work that day.

Devon sighed contently as he paid for his purchase. It took him about an hour to find the 'perfect' outfit for the woman and yet he was very good-natured despite of his lack of sleep. He had slept very late and on the floor too.

He hummed a happy tune as he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet the brunette.

Hermione was seated at a table by the window as she waited for Tom to bring her breakfast.

Tom finally came and laid plates of sunny side up, rice, butter, bread, hotdogs and bacon. He also had an assistant beside him to place a teapot of hot water and a tray of condiments with containers filled with coffee, milk, cream and sugar. He even placed a vase with a single rose in it.

"Tom! I-I-I didn't order these." Hermione managed to stutter, as she was shocked. "I'm afraid this is the wrong table. I only ordered a cup of coffee."

Tom smiled at her, eyes twinkling. "I recall that you said to bill this to the resident of 435, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, but what does it go to do with-?"

Tom laughed. "Mr. Black is the resident of that room and I had strict orders to disregard any orders from his guest and," He gestured to the plates. "Serve these instead."

Hermione could only gawk.

"Now, now, Hermione, it's rude to stare." Tom continued, grinning. "So I see you are Devon's friend." He turned serious. "Are you all right now? What in the world were you doing at Knockturn Alley at that time anyway?"

"Knockturn Alley?" Hermione replied quietly. Knockturn Alley is popular for its shady personalities and Dark Magic shops.

"Yes. That's where Devon found you last night. Don't worry; nothing bad happened to you. The healer made sure you weren't to suffer from trauma or anything permanent."

"Um, Tom, what's the name of my 'hero' again?"

"Devon, Devon Black."

"Is he related to-?"

"He says he is not, or shall I say, isn't sure."

"How can he not be sure? The Blacks are few in number due to their pureblooded mania, as Sirius once said."

"I say, Hermione," Tom motioned his assistant to go ahead to the kitchens and he lowered his voice. "Devon Black is a rather mysterious character. I don't understand him quite yet, new in town and has quite a blurry memory. Claims it was from an accident from his last work. Currently, he is jobless and that's the reason that brought him here – he's searching for a safe job."

A bell above the door tinkled, signaling the arrival of a customer.

Tom straightened up.

"Ah, Devon. You're back. Hermione is now awake."

Devon approached the table hesitantly.

"Now, Devon, no need to be shy," The old wizard said. "I'll be leaving you two now." He winked at Hermione as he left.

Devon stood and Hermione sat in silence as they looked at each other.

Devon just coolly stared at Hermione; he was already familiar to how she looked like by now. His dreams the night before weren't that tiring or blurry anymore. He could finally see how the brunette, Hermione, did Tom say, looked like. Nevertheless, Devon never seemed to tire of scrutinizing her. She had her mop of bushy brown hair in tied in a messy ponytail; her chocolate brown eyes were gazing questioningly at him; and his black robe hung loosely on her figure. Devon smirked to himself, of course, that robe was his – fit for a man, not a woman. All in all, she was stunning in his eyes.

Meanwhile Hermione was looking at how Devon looked like. He had that pale blonde hair that was combed back, thus showing more of his pale forehead. His features were rather rounded yet elegant in way. He did not have that pointy chin that Hermione was more accustomed to seeing on a certain blonde man.

Then again, Devon couldn't be Draco, could he? Hermione told herself as she mentally shook her head. What's going on Hermione? Joan must be polluting my head too much with her father figure wishes.

She breathed deeply and focused her eyes once more to the blonde man in front of her.

He smirked at her.

Hermione gasped.

The eyes, I have to check the eyes.

And she began to think of those gray orbs that she usually lost herself into – years ago, that is.

She stopped daydreaming and looked straight into his-

Blue eyes?


	6. Dad?

Walking Along Memory Lane

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, insignia and stuff are owned by J.K. Rowling and not by me.

Summary: Draco is involved in a terrible accident and falls into a coma. A few years later, he wakes up with amnesia. Plagued by dreams of a certain brunette, whom everyone by now thinks is a widow; he decides to get on with his life in search for his identity. DM/HG

RATING: PG-13

Chapter Six

Dad?

_Well… a woman can dream, can't she?_

Hermione sighed as she quickly stood up and offered her hand to Devon.

"Good day, sir. I'm Hermione."

Devon accepted her hand and kissed it.

"Devon, Devon Black."

Finally, it was the break time of Joan and friends at Hogwarts.

As Joan sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Andrei continued to rant about Snape's injustice to Gryffindors and his partiality towards the Slytherins.

"Bloody hell!" Andrei yelled, causing some gossiping Gryffindor third years to glare at him momentarily.

Andrei just ignored them. "It's just the first day of classes, the BLOODY first day! How can HE deduct BLOODY TWENTY points over trivial matters! And to think one of his reasons was -."

James cut in and made a good imitation of the said Potions master. "'Five points from Potter, for looking so disgustingly like your father.' "

"'And you too, Weasley, another five points deduction for cursing me under your breath.' "

"'Lastly, five points from Ms. Malfoy, for NOT laughing at her friends' expense.' "

"'By the way, two points each from Potter and Weasley, for taking exactly after their troublesome fathers.' "

"'And, another point from Ms. Malfoy, for being such a know-it-all Gryffindor.' " Andrei and James both said simultaneously as they dramatically ended their Snape speech.

"I don't get it, why does Joan only get six points taken away and the both of us seven points each?" Andrei asked, placing different viands of food on his nearly filled plate.

Joan grinned, or rather, smirked at them. "Well, what can I say? He liked my father a lot."

"And so what if he does?" Andrei continued to argue. "How come he still deducts points from you?"

James groaned. "How dense can you get, Andrei? She's IN Gryffindor! We all know he hates Gryffindors – most especially, the group of my father, your father and Aunt Hermione."

Joan placed her arm on James' shoulder. "That's James' reasoning for you Andrei!" She smiled.

Andrei groaned. "Why do you like ganging up on poor me?"

Devon contentedly sipped the last of his coffee as Hermione wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Well… Not only did I found the brunette, Hermione, but also a job." He thought smugly to himself. "It just can't get any better for me, can it?"

Hermione spoke. "Why don't we go to the office right now to set your files straight? You know, each employee has to have a record there."

"Sure." Devon got up, helping Hermione out of her seat. "By the way,"

Hermione faced him.

"I bought these," He said, handing the paper bag containing clothes to Hermione. "For you so you can have more comfortable clothes on as of now."

Hermione accepted the package. "Thank you."

Devon sighed as he sat at one of the couches at the lobby while he watched the retreating form of Hermione head to the second floor.

Lunch period found Joan, Andrei and James in the library, in one of the more isolated sections. Andrei, much like Ron, was grumbling, being forced to eat fast to leave the Great Hall to search in the library.

"Tell me again Joan – how did you manage to drag James and me into this suffocating place?" Andrei asked, not for the first time.

"Andrei," Joan replied, not bothering to face him as she scanned the bookshelf. "This is NOT a suffocating place – this is a library."

Andrei rolled his eyes as he helped Joan with the search of a certain book. "THAT was a rhetorical question."

Joan feigned surprise. "Oh my! Andrei said a four-syllable word: RHE-TO-RI-CAL!"

"Joan…"

James broke in. Joan's teasing attitude usually ended up in a verbal battle between his two friends. "Anyway, Andrei, let's just help her out, ok? Besides, after this period, we'll be at the field."

Andrei merely nodded, finding the thought of having their first formal flying lessons appealing, and continued to scan the bookshelves in search for a certain title.

The three eleven-year-old Gryffindors resumed their hunt in silence until Joan cried out in delight.

"I found it!"

Hurriedly, James and Andrei crowded to her.

It was the yearbook of their parents' batch at Hogwarts.

Joan turned the cover and opened it to the table of contents.

Andrei grunted impatiently. "Now that it's found, let's go and check it out of the library."

"We're all set."

Hermione and Devon has just got out of a wizarding photography shop, having bought appropriate tools for Devon's new work – a photographer. It was not like the Daily Prophet did not have the gadgets, but Devon insisted he wanted to use something of his own. Hermione could only agree, after all, she did owe her life to this man and she is in need of a photographer.

Devon glanced at his watch. "It's lunch time."

"Really?" Hermione looked at her own watch, unbelieving that time could be that fast. "Merlin, it is."

"Why don't we head back to the Leaky Cauldron or someplace to eat before getting on with my hands-on? I'll treat." Devon offered.

"Uh-uh." Hermione's independent side took over. "You've done so much for me; I don't want you wasting another Knut on my expense." She said waggling a finger in front of Devon's face. "Let's go to my place, I'm sure I can cook fine." Seeing the look of reluctance on Devon's features. "I won't take no for an answer."

Devon just shrugged.

"Crud… I just invited a man over to my place." Hermione thought to herself. "What's wrong with me?" Hermione just shook her head as she led Devon to an apparating point.

She held Devon's pale hand as she whispered her address and apparated.

After they apparated, Devon and Hermione arrived in front of a medium-sized house.

Hermione unlocked the red gate of her home and entered, ushering Devon in.

The house has two floors with a pale green roof and white walls. The door was a lovely rose color with a silver doorknob. There was a terrace at the second-floor, overlooking the garden, which was at the left side of the red-bricked path at which they were walking. The garden was a party of colors. Sunflowers, violets, and daisies, to name a few, graced the small patch. At the other side of the path is a swing set, which is the type that you usually see at playgrounds.

Devon was puzzled at first with the swing set when it dawned upon him that Hermione, if she is the real brunette she was bound to have a child.

"Ok, I'm home." Hermione said, after muttering the unlocking charm and holding the doorknob. She turned to Devon. "It's not much, but it's livable." She turned the knob.

"Hermione Malfoy! Where have you been all night?" A feminine voice cried out the moment Hermione stepped inside the room.

"Bloody hell…" Hermione could only curse in her mind.

Devon thought to himself. "Hermione Malfoy? It DOES sound familiar…"

A red-haired woman came out of the shadows of the living room and hugged Hermione tight.

"Hermione! Where in the world have you been? Thank goodness you're all right! We've been worried sick! Harry and I dropped by last night, only to find out that you weren't home. We figured that you must be at the office. Harry contacted the Daily Prophet, only to find out that you were there." Ginny Potter paused to take a breath. "But this morning, while we were having breakfast, Ron flooed over, looking for you. When we told him that you never did agree to stay with us, Ron said you weren't home. Immediately, I contacted the office, learning that you weren't there yet. Then we went over here at once. Upon inspecting your room, we deduced that you neither slept here nor went home last night. Thus panic ensued."

Hermione's face fell. "I'm sorry to have caused much chaos – where are the others?"

"Lavender is at their house, resting like a pregnant woman should. I brought Angel and Lily there after their classes. Sirius is still at school. Ron and Harry are at work – though they wanted badly to absent themselves. But since they took a leave yesterday to see the children off, they can't afford to be absent today. Anyways, what happened? Are you ok?"

Hermione sighed. "It's a long story – but I'm fine now." She was about to suggest contacting Harry and Ron to tell them that she was home when Ginny noticed Devon shifting his weight from one foot to the other at her back.

"Hermione, who's he?" Ginny queried, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

Hermione led Devon in her home. "Forgive me, must've forgotten my manners. Ginny, this is Devon Black. Devon, this is Ginny Weasley-Potter."

Devon awkwardly shook Ginny's outstretched hand. Though habit told him to kiss Ginny's hand as he was used to doing to women, he would not dare do so to a married woman for it might cause a wrong notion.

Seeing Ginny's questioning stare at her, Hermione replied. "Later, Ginny, I'll tell you over lunch. Right now, I think we'll have to contact the guys and Lav."

"Oh, right." And with that, Ginny headed to Hermione's study to write Ron, Harry and Lavender a note each.

Hermione turned to the silent Devon. "Well… So, you've met one of my closest friends – sorry if you were bombarded with her chatter. We really are just like that."

Devon answered. "No, no. It's ok." He looked around the room. "You said your home is not much – but hey, it's elegant. You sure have a great sense of style." He said, eyeing the simply furnished but homey living room.

Hermione almost blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. Um, Devon, why don't you wait here while I cook lunch? Feel free and make yourself feel at home."

Devon nodded absent-mindedly as he sat down the couch.

As Hermione headed to the kitchen, she inwardly scolded herself. "'Make yourself feel at home?' Did I exactly tell a total stranger that? And did I just leave him alone in MY house? Crud...What's with me?" Though Hermione was feeling weird about her sudden change in attitude, what she wondered more is that Devon did not make her feel unsafe but rather left a secure feeling about her. She just attributed it to the fact that Devon has saved her.

"Why in the world would you want to borrow THAT anyway?"

"Oh, bugger off, Andrei." Joan replied to her friend's question. "You're starting to annoy me." She clutched the yearbook closer to her chest as they headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Come on, Joan," James cut in. "Lighten up. Why did you want to borrow that?"

"I'll tell you in the common room." Joan replied as they stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady to say the password.

When they entered the warm atmosphere of the common room, they immediately went to a cozy spot in front of the fireplace, which, unknown to them, was the same place where their parents hung out in their Hogwarts years. Then again, the common room never did seem to change.

"Well?" Andrei demanded, as they got comfortable. "Spill, Joan."

Joan fingered the gold lettering of the yearbook. "Actually, I wanted to borrow this to, you know, know my father better."

James nodded understandingly. "Oh, right. This has a lot of information. Dad says it is enchanted in a way that it updates itself on its own whenever something in the lives of the graduates changes, like a marriage or death perhaps."

"Oh… I get it." Andrei's face dawned with comprehension.

"Let's check on your mom first, Andrei." Joan said, as she turned the pages of the yearbook. "Brown, right? Let's do it alphabetically." She paused at Lavender's picture.

The page has Lavender's picture in the middle with her name written in her handwriting below it. There was a paragraph about her written by her, as it was required per student. What really intrigued the children most is not the moving portrait but the additional information seemingly computerized below the paragraph. The first bullet says: "Married- Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor." It was underlined and color blue. The next bullet says, "See family tree", and yet another, "Profile".

"Hey!" Andrei exclaimed. "It's like those hypolinkies in spider sites!"

Joan rolled her eyes. "It's HYPERlinks and WEBsites, Andrei. Really, you must take Muggle Studies in third year."

"Whatever."

James brought out his wand and tapped the underlined text. "I know this, Dad said that when you tap those underlined text in the book, the page would magically fade and another page would appear."

The picture of Lavender faded before their eyes and the page of Ron appeared.

Delighted, Joan cried out. "Cool!" And she tapped the family tree bullet.

The family tree of the Brown-Weasley family appeared.

The names of Ron and Lavender were joined by an equal sign, which was connected to three other words by another line.

"Hey guys!" Andrei said excitedly. "Look! There's my name… and Angel's and… Baby? I guess this must be pretty updated." He smiled, recalling his mother who was currently expecting.

"And you know what," James continued with his knowledge about the yearbook. "If you go to the table of contents, there's a spell there that makes this yearbook thinner and lighter. In order to view the other pages, you can tap the words at the table of contents."

"Andrei," Joan said. "I guess have to agree with you saying that this is like a website after all."

Joan turned to the table of contents and said the spell. Immediately, the yearbook thinned until about ten pages were left.

"Now, to Aunt Hermione's page." James said, tapping 'Head Girl: Hermione Granger' on the page. "Dad says their pictures were taken at their chosen setting at Hogwarts but the pictures of the Head Boy and Girl were taken inside their respective sides of their common room. He said it was to add a sense of authority or something like that."

They were all surprised when the page reappeared complete with text but the picture was empty. All that was left was an elegant mahogany chair with a red seat and the Gryffindor lion banner at the wall behind it.

"Where's Mom?" Joan asked, her brow furrowing.

"Must've gone at some other photo," Andrei said nonchalantly. "Probably to your father's."

"Right." Joan agreed, wrinkling her nose and tapping "Married- Head Boy: Draco Malfoy".

The page about her mother faded and soon her father's face became visible.

Andrei laughed as he saw the picture. "Told you! Told you! One point for the Weasley! Told you Aunt Hermione is at your father's page!"

Joan just smiled as she saw the picture-self of the seventeen-year-old Hermione sitting on the lap of the picture-self of the seventeen-year-old Draco. They were both smiling at each other as Draco twirled locks of Hermione's hair.

"Blimey, Joan," James stared at the picture. "I didn't know you resembled your father that much."

Joan just nodded, as she was busy reading the paragraph of her father.

"Yeah, I thoroughly agree with you," Andrei said, peering over Joan's shoulder. "Look: 'I am an intolerable git who is also a humongous 24/7 prat to most of my schoolmates – most especially to _certain_ Gryffindors.' How true, how true…"

James smacked Andrei's shoulder. "Haha. Very funny." He remarked mockingly.

Joan shook her head and tapped "Profile" and as she was reading, she gave a short gasp.

"What?" James paused from annoying Andrei to turn to Joan in a concerned manner. "What's wrong?"

Joan did not answer but just tapped "Cronies: Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe". Immediately the pages of Crabbe and Goyle appeared at the two pages opened before her. Joan pointed to the text as she whispered. "Look."

'Death – Exact date unknown, but it was during the war between the Light and Dark Side' was written at the edge of each of their pages.

The pages faded fast before their eyes as Joan tapped text once more.

"Look." She repeated.

James and Andrei read what she was pointing to.

It was the profile of her father and there, at the edge of the page, it was written: 'Death – Not Applicable'.


	7. Getting To Know You

Walking Along Memory Lane

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, insignia and stuff are owned by J.K. Rowling and not by me.

Chapter Seven

Getting To Know You

"Not applicable? What does that imply?" James asked slowly.

Joan replied slowly. "It says the same thing with Aunt Lavender and Mom – it means that Dad isn't dead."

Andrei and James just stared.

Joan shook her head. "Must be defective, though… I think this is the reason why Mom hid her yearbook sometime after Dad's death."

"Is-isn't that impossible?" Andrei managed to sputter. "I mean my new sibling was even recorded."

Joan sighed. "I really don't know, guys, I really don't."

"So, where will you be doing the hands-on of Devon?" Ginny asked as they were eating their dessert – homemade strawberry sundae.

"Well… I don't know." Hermione replied. "Devon, I don't suppose you know a suitable place?"

Devon politely said. "I'm sorry, I don't know any."

They resumed eating their sundae in silence after this exchange, busy with each of their thoughts. Hermione, with occasional help from Devon, has just finished telling Ginny about her predicament, starting from the time she left the Daily Prophet to deciding to go home for lunch before going on the hands-on of Devon.

Ginny was thinking along the lines of 'perfect, Hermione's found herself a possible boyfriend… Mind you, she _does_ like blonde men a lot…'

While Hermione's went this way: What's happening to me? If I didn't know better, I must be under a spell of some sort of this guy – but that's impossible. Just before I left the Leaky Cauldron, I made sure to use that spell that was taught to us way back during the war. Yes, I know used the right spell… The spell to check whether or not I'm in my right state, to check if hexes or potions have contaminated me…

Devon, meanwhile, was near having a headache due to random memories which kept on flashing back to him.

_His view was bouncing… Bouncing… Bouncing… Up… Down… Higher… Higher…_

_Sounds of books fall..._

_"Teach – is that a student?" A feminine voice shrieked._

_It was very painful…_

_Smack!_

_HE felt something hit his face – someone slapped him._

_"C'mon…" He said after being hit on the face._

_It was also painful…_

"Devon? Are you alright?"

Devon shook his head and saw Hermione peering at him uncertainly.

"You've zoned out…" Hermione said.

"I'm fine." Devon fibbed. "Just brain-freeze."

"Ok," Hermione changed the topic. "So, Devon, what do you want to shoot first – people or landscape?"

"Landscape, miss."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I thought I told you to call me 'Hermione'? Anyway, Gin," Ginny faced her. "Is there any place you could suggest?"

Ginny thought for a few seconds. "There is a place on my mind, but I hope you wouldn't mind."

Hermione nodded for her to go on.

"How about at Malfoy Manor."

Hermione stiffened.

"That is," Ginny quickly added. "If it's ok with you."

Hermione sighed. "Fine then. It's been awhile anyway." With a flick of her wrist, all the dishes and utensils they had used for the meal were in the kitchen sink, washing them. "Ok, we'll be apparating in a few minutes after I'm done with the dishes."

"Fifty points to Gryffindor for being the best first year class I have handled today." Madam Hooch shouted over the noise of the children in the field.

The Gryffindors cheered while the Ravenclaws slumped as they headed back to the castle.

"Did you hear that? Did you?" Andrei asked James and Joan rather enthusiastically. "Fifty points! We just regained the points _Snape_ deducted and thirty more! We sure showed him!"

Joan replied quietly. "Don't you think it's a little bit, you know, biased?"

"Well," James said. "I suppose it is. Judging by our batch in the Gryffindor house, we are very lucky in Quidditch."

"Oh." Andrei said dismissively, not noticing that James was once more taking the side of Joan. "And your point is?"

True, their batch included Richard Wood, second son of former Gryffindor Quidditch captains –Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson, and Mariel Jordan, daughter of Lee Jordan, former Quidditch commentator, and Alicia Spinnet, another Gryffindor player. And of course, Andrei Weasley, James Potter, and Joan Malfoy, who each had some Quidditch player blood in their veins.

Joan, at this point, has zoned out, unaware of the conversation Andrei and James were having. Preoccupied with the thoughts of the yearbook, she looked at her watch – which has two blinking red messages on its face, due to the fact that she has been neglecting it for the past hours.

The first one said: Your mother is eating breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron with a man. The other said: She is eating lunch with the same man in your house with Aunt Ginny.

Joan smiled. "At least something good is happening to Mom. This is a start." She thought, and then her heart sank. "What if Dad is alive? How will Mom and her new acquaintance take it?" With that in mind, she felt conflicting emotions on wanting her father to be alive and accepting that he was dead, just as she had for the past years. These thoughts bothered her as they headed for the castle.

Ginny waved to Devon and Hermione as they apparated to Malfoy Manor, she had chosen to stay for the dismissal time of Sirius is nearing.

Devon blinked his eyes, and where Ginny had stood before them a few moments ago was a massive mansion on sprawling grounds.

"Wow…" He said under his breath as his eyes took in every detail of the location, from the well-kept grounds to the stone-gray mansion to the intricate carvings on the wooden doors. As he swept the place with his eyes, he decided then and there that it was very magnificent yet with one flaw – it was seemingly lifeless. Lifeless despite the blatant presence of colorful flowers of every kind and shrubs, bushes, and trees that dot the grounds and line the path towards the manor.

He looked around and saw two people who were sitting on the rim of the marble fountain. The woman was had a blonde child on her lap, who she was helping dip the fingers in the fountain. The child was giggling. Then the child, a girl of two, seems to have felt the gaze of Devon, faced him and called out. "Dada!"

"Well, what do you think?" Hermione asked, breaking the reverie of Devon. "Is it good?"

Devon closed his eyes and shook his head. The fountain was not turned on and is void of water. There were no other presence of humans except him and Hermione. He slowly tore his eyes away from the fountain to face Hermione. "Did you -?" He gestured towards the fountain.

"Did I what?" Hermione replied, looking where Devon was pointing. "Oh, that. Do you want me to turn it on? You know, fill it with water?"

"Um… No, maybe later…" Devon replied, very confused. "Are we the only people here?"

"Yes," Hermione replied quietly. "Yes, it has been sometime since my daughter and I have left this place."

"Mistress Hermione!"

"Ack!" Hermione cried out as a house elf popped between her and Devon. "Saddy! You surprised me!"

Saddy the house elf curtsied. "Mistress Hermione! Saddy is cleaning when Saddy hear pop from garden. Saddy sees Mistress Hermione in garden but Saddy not see young Miss Joan. Saddy goes to garden to welcome Mistress Hermione. Saddy sees Mistress Hermione since long time."

Hermione smiled. It has been long since she has accepted the fact that house elves would die first before wanting to be set free, so she made a compromise with them. The house elves in exchange for their service would have benefits like sick leaves and salaries. Nevertheless, the piggy bank in Joan's room always seems to be heavier after the payday of the house elves.

"Saddy would make tea. Saddy would bake cookies. Saddy would -." The house elf rambled on.

"Saddy," Hermione interrupted. "It's ok. We just had lunch. Maybe later we'll have tea, but not now. By the way," Indicating Devon. "I would like you to meet –."

"Master Draco!" Saddy exclaimed, seeing Devon, and bending down on her knees, nose touching the ground. "Master Draco comes back after long time! Saddy welcome Master Draco back!"

Devon looked from the house elf to Hermione awkwardly and mouthed 'what?'

Hermione bent down to Saddy. "Saddy, he's not _Draco_," she said the name with difficulty after years of not saying it out loud. "He's Devon Black, ok? _Draco_ is not coming back. Don't you remember? Saddy, please, stand up, that's an order."

Reluctantly, Saddy stood up. "Saddy bound serve Malfoys. Saddy believe Master is back. Saddy sees Master. Master is back."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. Believe what you want." She said rather bitterly. "Just don't call him with _his_ name." It was very hard for her to have a house elf believe that Draco has come back when she knows that he'll never do. "Go. Continue cleaning, I'll call you when I need you."

As Saddy popped into the house, Hermione rubbed her throbbing temple. "Merlin…"

Devon meanwhile was pondering on what transpired in the past minutes.

The house elf… She called me Draco… Who is he? The fountain… What happened at the fountain? Draco… Draco…Draco… Fountain… Child… Woman… Dada?

Then it hit him.

It was all just a memory. The woman was Hermione.

Devon furrowed his brow.

I am in Hermione's memory? What about the house elf? Who's Draco?

The name rang in his mind, as though it struck a vein in his brain and was reverberating repeatedly in his head. The name was very familiar. Then again, so were the house, the house elf, and the fountain, Hermione… His head ached with all the information and memory overload.

He faced Hermione, who was ashen.

"Hermione, are you alright?" He asked, despite the irony of the situation that he himself was shaken.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I hope so… Let's go inside, I believe we need to talk."

Both of them headed towards the huge wooden door, all thoughts of a photo shoot hands-on forgotten.

As Joan and her fellow Gryffindors entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, they were not surprised to see the Slytherins there since they know that were to share the class with them. What surprised them is the presence of Professor McGonagall in the room.

"Hurry Gryffindors, hurry and be seated, you are already late." She ordered while the Slytherins sniggered.

Professor McGonagall looked around the room when all of the students had sat. "I believe all of you are wondering why I am here right now since this is Defense Against the Dark Arts." She said, walking around in front. "It so happens that your supposed to be teacher for the year, Professor Nibblesqueak, has to go back to his country after he fell from a staircase when it moved just as he was about to step on it. It was five floors high."

The class cringed as the teacher paused.

"Nevertheless, don't worry, he is still alive but needs treatment both in his mind and body. Thus, our dilemma of having no DADA teacher."

"Blimey," Andrei whispered to James. "When Dad told me this position was jinxed, I didn't believe it would be THIS jinxed."

"And so, as of now, while no teacher is available for the position -."  
The door swung open and Professor Snape entered, sneering maliciously at the Gryffindors.

Professor McGonagall continued. "-It was decided that Professor Snape would take over for the time being."

"Thank you Saddy." Hermione said, taking a cup of strong tea from the table as Saddy bowed and disappeared with a pop.

Hermione took a sip and placed the cup back on the tray. "I believe we owe each other an explanation."

Since the time that Hermione heard of the fact that there was some sort of mystery about Devon, she had been rather intrigued. But now, she decided to voice out what has been bothering her mind for quite some time.

Devon was once more looking around the house as he was seated in a very comfortable sofa in the living room of the Malfoy Manor. The house was very immaculate and elegant. Almost everywhere you look is the engraved Malfoy family crest. Devon's heart was beating fast. He just knows he is on the right track and is closer to discovering his identity. When Hermione called his attention, though, he immediately faced her.

"Would it be ok if I ask you personal questions?" He was asked.

Devon smiled feebly as he nodded at her.

"Are you sure that you are not related to Sirius Black?" Seeing Devon's reluctant face, she quickly added. "I mean, what made you say that you are not?"

"I really," Devon slowly phrased his answer. "Don't know. All I know is that something happened to me that wound me up in a hospital void of knowledge of identity and such."

Hermione nodded for him to go on.

"A spell was cast on me to convert my memories into my dreams. One of which led me," He hesitated. "To seek you."

"Me?" Hermione was confused.

"Um, I guess so. I had something akin to premonitions and the like," He thought of the dreams. "It's like that you will be the one to help me realize my real self. Didn't you ever wonder why I was at Knockturn Alley at the nick of time?"  
Hermione was taken aback. "Actually, yes… It has been disturbing me – why you were at that suspicious place at that time…"

Devon looked straight at her eyes. "It was through a premonition that I was awakened at that time of the night to be led – to you." He lowered his eyes. "Anyway, in answering your question, yes, Sirius Black seems to be a familiar name but..."

Hermione was silent for a few moments when Devon cut himself off. She suddenly smiled. "I have an idea; I think I can help you out to see if you ARE related to the Blacks."

Devon's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Really, really." Hermione rang a bell which came with the tea set.

Pop.

"Master and Mistress Malfoy?" Saddy asked cautiously.

Hermione sighed and did not bother to correct the house elf. "Saddy, can you please get the family tree in – _Draco's_ room? His childhood room not the master's bedroom that we occupied. Thank you."

Pop. Saddy was gone.

Hermione sipped some tea.

Pop. Saddy was back.

"Here, Mistress."

"Thank you. Kindly take away the tea set now."

Pop.

"Ok," Hermione unrolled an ancient rug on the table.

Devon read the elegant script on top. "Malfoy-Black Family Tree."

Hermione explained along the way as she traced over the names on the family tree. "First of all, I'm Hermione Granger-Malfoy, wife of Draco Malfoy, who is the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. That's why we're here in the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy's maiden name is Black." She indicated the branch at Narcissa's name. "The Blacks and Malfoys are both pureblooded wizarding families since a long time ago, dates back even before Hogwarts was built. Then again," She paused as she pointed the name of Sirius Black on the tapestry, which was gold unlike the most of the names, which were gray. "They were both very, let's say, discriminative in nature. They removed and disowned who ever they think was not worthy – like marrying a half blood, associating with Muggles… During the last few years of my husband's life, we were fixing the tree – we restored the names that have been erased and made it to be in better glory than those stuck-up purebloods." She traced the gold name "Draco Malfoy" slowly. "Yet, we weren't able to finish the task, due to unavoidable reasons."

"I'm sorry." Devon quietly answered.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's ok. Besides, I think there is a reason for everything, why he died and so on. Ok," She muttered a spell that would help her locate 'Devon Black' on the tapestry. All the scorched spots on the tapestry flashed. "Well, I guess your name isn't here but there is this possibility that your name remains to be recovered." She heaved a sigh. "But, I never did master how my husband recovers the names. Only a full-blooded Malfoy or Black could do that now."

Devon had an idea. "Hey, if I am related to the Malfoy-Black family of yours, I can do it. Thus, I will know to whom I am related to."

Hermione clapped her hands. "Brilliant! Let's go upstairs and look for Draco's parchments; I know the spell for recovering the family tree is there." And with that she took Devon's hand to head to the staircase.

"Yes, Ms. Malfoy?" Snape turned abruptly to face the class as he was writing notes on the board.

"Professor," Joan carefully started. "I do believe kappas are not from Mongolia."

Snape's face contorted into a mixture of annoyance and approval. "Where in the world did you learn that Ms. Malfoy?"

"I read in one of the books of one of my parents that kappas are Japanese." Joan said in her matter-of-fact tone.

Snape slicked his greasy hair and said in his painfully calm voice. "Ok, Ms. Malfoy. I will NOT reprimand you for questioning my teaching but instead send you off to a mission to find that book and show it to me."

Joan got up to go to the library when Snape spoke once more.

"But not in the library, Ms. Malfoy," He sneered at Joan's disbelieving face. "I want you to bring your parent's copy."

"Is it this? No, it's not." Hermione tossed yet another compilation of parchments as she rummaged in the many boxes in Draco's bedroom. "Where could it be?"

Devon caught the latest compilation that Hermione threw. It was a scrapbook. Devon knew he should not look into personal thing but did not Hermione tell him earlier that he could rummage and help her look for the parchment? Curiosity got over him as he turned the pages of the scrapbook as he sat at the opposite end of the room from where Hermione was.

"Dark Ages." The title page said.

Devon turned another page. There was the inscription: "To our future child/children, may they be enlightened on how history came to be. From your parents, Draco and Hermione Malfoy."

He turned to the next page. There was a picture of a tall blonde man with a wicked glint in his eyes. The caption read: "Lucius Malfoy: Deatheater, a right hand man of Voldemort, and lastly, your grandfather."

Devon shook his head as he turned pages each with pictures, articles and captions, which were written by either Hermione of Draco.

At a picture of Hermione wearing Hogwarts robes along with a man with unruly black hair and another one with red hair and freckles. "The Golden Gryffindor Trio in front of Hogwarts sometime before graduation: Your mom with best friends Harry Potter (a.k.a. Saint Potter, The-Boy-Who-Never-Seems-To-Die, Potty, Scarhead…) and Ronald Weasley (a.k.a. Weasel, Carrot-top…).

At a picture of Hermione and a blonde man inside a room which is similar to a common room: "Hermione and I in the Room of Requirement, seventh year: I was her secret boyfriend then, if Father finds out, we would be in great danger."

At a picture of the same blonde man, who by now Devon deduced was Draco Malfoy, who was smiling and wearing a white robe with his hand in salute while Harry Potter and Ron Weasley was at the background horsing around waving their wands that sprout fireworks with words like "Congrats to Mal-ferret" and "Good luck Ferret Boy": "During the day that Draco pledged allegiance to the Light side: Prof. Dumbledore presided over the ceremony, while the rest of the Order of the Phoenix stood as witness. It WAS supposed to be solemn." And another caption underneath it: "Yeah, but thanks to Scarboy…"

Another page contained a written transcription of one of Dumbledore's speeches, underneath was the caption: "To make the long story short, here's what he wants to tell us: due to the imminent war, we, seventh years and some sixth years, were allowed, even advised, to marry right after graduation and for the sixth years, during the end of the year. They say it was to protect the wizarding race. I was one of those who gave birth and was wed during that period, when everyone was in a frenzy of procreation due to forthcoming 'death spree' as the olden wizards called it."

At a picture Harry, Ron and Draco wearing gray robes and each were brandishing their wands as though a sword: "One of secret Auror trainings at Hogwarts before graduation: Selected students were chosen to be trained as Aurors. They continued the training even after graduation. But in this photo, ignore them, they're just showing off."

At a picture of a red-haired girl in graduation attire: "Ginny's graduation: The day that Ron, Harry and Draco proposed to Lavender, Ginny and I."

At a picture of Hermione and Draco, with Harry and Ron and their partners, they were all wearing white: "Group Wedding: Shortly after Ginny's graduation, we were secretly married but with the knowledge of all the parents except the Malfoys."

At a picture of Hermione, Ginny and Lavender in white robes: "Mediwitch training of Hermione, Ginny and Lavender: After the wedding, the women were stopped from their Auror training and instead were taught Mediwitch courses."

At a picture of the three of the women, clutching their semi-bloated bellies: "Pregnant: Shortly after this discovery, Draco's father became suspicious of his actions (your father was a Light Side spy) since he was either late for Deatheater meetings or he doesn't come at all."

At a picture of Hermione and Draco in a living room: "In hiding: Draco was found out by his father but thanks to our Potions Master, we were able to go into hiding quickly."

An article about the war breaking out into the open, below was the caption: "Two months after hiding: Draco finally blatantly showed where his loyalties lie as left to join the battle."

The following pages were merely in Hermione's writing: "One assassination attempt to another bombarded him and I. Thank Merlin nothing did end our lives then and there. His name seems to be in the top ten of the death list of the Deatheaters. How ironic it was – Lucius Malfoy, the right hand of Voldemort, was in-charge of the assassination plots against the Light side and is very relentless in killing his very own son. He took betrayal heavily."

Beside the picture of a baby: "After months of worrying, I gave birth to our child, Joanna Leticia, one month earlier than the due date. Luckily, Draco was there."

Devon turned several pages until he came to a picture and article on Harry Potter. Hermione's writing said: "Two years later, Harry was able to bring about the downfall of Voldemort. The Deatheaters scattered, though there was a distinct decrease in number. Lucius Malfoy was eliminated shortly after the Downfall."

The next page had a hint of an impending predicament: "For three years, our family was living peacefully."

Devon stared at the next page; there was a picture of the remnants of what appeared to be once a magnificent building and an article.

Sentences and phrases jumped at him as he read.

"International Wizarding Convention for Unity held in Europe ends in tragedy… Statistics say fifteen witches and wizards: injured… one presumed dead… Head of Department of International Relations Draco Malfoy's body is missing… he is presumed dead… only pieces of his clothing were found… nearest impact… authorities are sure… he is dead… Explosion… Unprotected by charms muggle heating device… Cinders… Turned to ashes… Possible that he was incinerated… Condolences to his family, most especially to his widow, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy…"

Devon slowly flipped to the next page. It was the obituary of Draco Malfoy.

Here was the last caption of Hermione: "Isn't ironic for him to be able to survive the war only to die during peacetime?"

That was the last page of the scrapbook.

Devon quickly placed the scrapbook on the pile where Hermione tossed the other compilations. He felt guilty reading the scrapbook but there was nothing he could do now.


	8. Joan and Halloween

((A/N)) Starting now, I won't be writing the disclaimer, summary, etc. in every chapter since you guys know the drill… Thanks. But there's an additional disclaimer: I don't own Disney and all related characters, insignia and stuff of it. Thank you.

Chapter Eight

Joan and Halloween

Hermione's search was interrupted by Saddy's squeaky voice.

"Miss -!"

"I'm Joan, remember?"

Hermione quickly stood up thus hitting her head under the shelf where she currently was. "Ow!"

"Mom? Is that you? Where are you?" Joan called out from the first floor.

Hermione rubbed her head. "I'm in your father's childhood room, honey."

She heard Joan and the house elf conversing in low tones.

Joan's footfalls were heard thumping on the stairs. "Mom! Mom! You know what; Snape is such an insufferable pri-." She cut herself as she saw a blonde man in the room. "Good afternoon, sir." She quickly covered up.

"Good afternoon." Devon responded.

"Joan," Hermione introduced Devon to her daughter. "This is Devon Black, the Prophet's new photographer. Devon, this is Joanna Leticia, my daughter."

Joan curtsied as how she was taught by her father when she was about four years old. "I'm pleased to meet you, sir."

Devon kissed the hand of Joan. "Same to you."

Hermione smiled to herself as she saw the scene unfold before her.

If only Devon was Draco…

Joan went to her mother and kissed her on the cheek as a greeting. "You know, Saddy gave me a fright when she said that _Master Draco_ was here. I thought she was really hallucinating or something," She faced Devon. "Come to think of it… Cut off a little chin here and some there, chisel that chin, wear gray contact lens, pull those cheekbones higher, flop blonde hair a bit… and voila! You look like Draco Malfoy!" She pretended to take a picture of Devon using her fingers.

Hermione was speechless and Devon was smirking, but still shocked.

"You practically altered my whole face." Devon reacted.

"Yeah," Joan smiled and shook her head. "Ignore Saddy; I'm sorry if she, you know, mistook you for someone else. If I didn't clear out that I am Joan a while ago, she almost called me _Young Mistress Narcissa_ again. Puh-leeze!" She rolled her eyes. "Can't she see the difference?"

"So, Mom," Joan faced Hermione. "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?" She smirked at her mother.

Hermione snapped back to herself. "As a matter of fact, yes. Young lady, what are you doing here?"

Joan sat on a pile of books "I'm off for a mission for Professor Snape, the git…"  
"Language, Joan…" Hermione said warningly.

"Well, he is." Joan insisted. "Anyway, he doesn't want to believe me that a kappa is from Japan, he says it's from Mongolia. So, he told me to get the _exact_ book where I read that. But, Mom, that was _Dad's_ book. He told me not to get the book from the library and so he sent me here." She showed her mother the special pass that Snape had given her.

"I think I came across that book awhile ago," Devon said and he delved into one of the many piles of books. "Here." He held out a slightly tattered red book with the title "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them" to Joan.

"Hey," Joan took it. "Thanks a lot." She smiled. "What about you, Mom? What are you guys doing here?" She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

Hermione stared at her daughter with the 'don't-give-me-that-look' glare. "We are here to hold a photo shoot hands-on for Devon and also to help him trace his family tree – there's a possibility that he is related to your father."

Glancing at Devon, she commented. "I see you're already seeing someone." Facing Devon, she said to him. "So, you're the man she ate breakfast, lunch and tea with, huh?"

Hermione was mortified and Devon just kept his cool and nodded.

"No, seriously – I like you for my mother." She did not notice Hermione flushing crimson. "Just please, don't dump her or hurt her or anything like that, ok?"

Devon smirked and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, sir."  
"It's ok, call me Devon."

Hermione finally found her voice. "Joan! I'm not exactly _seeing_ him -."

"But you did eat out with him?"

"Yes, but-."

Joan clapped her hands delightedly. "Then, you are going out with him! Splendid!"

Her mother's eyes showed horror mixed with exasperation. "Joan! You're not my mother! You're completely reversing the whole thing!"

Joan's eyes glinted with mischief.

Devon watched with interest the banter between mother and child. He did not mind that the reason why they were debating was him. He actually enjoyed it.

"Oh," Joan looked at her pass, which was blinking red. "I've got to go." She rushed to kiss her mother once more. "Bye, Mom, love you." She shook hands with Devon. "Thanks –and take care of Mom for me." She winked at him.

"Joan, behave." Hermione called out before Joan was apparated away using Snape's pass.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There you have it, my beloved daughter, Joan. She got too much of her father's genes, I guess."

At that, Devon laughed. "You really blame him for the stubborn streak, eh?"

Hermione thought for a while. "Now that I think about it, I suppose I shouldn't."

Devon smiled. "Charming kid, she is."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, but not always, she can be a handful if she wants to." She changed the topic. "Well, I can't seem to find the compilation of for the family tree but…" She sighed. "I think Draco hid it without me knowing it."

Devon's face was crestfallen. "Oh. I'm sorry to have caused you the trouble. Thanks for trying anyway."

"Oh well." Hermione smiled weakly.

Had Devon and Hermione looked around, they would have noticed that there was a dustless space on the floor. Joan had taken several books without them noticing it.

---

"Argh! Fifty points to Gryffindor for Ms. Malfoy's information and proof, but twenty points from the same house due to her impertinence." Andrei made another of his spirited Snape simulations during dinnertime.

With that, he received a round of applause and laughs from the rest of the Gryffindors in the Gryffindor table. Snape kept on glancing and shooting malevolent glares at their area but did not say anything.

Joan was a heroine in the eyes of the Gryffindors – few had dared to challenge the Potions Master's teaching style and gain thirty points for it.

Various upperclassmen had congratulated Joan upon knowing that she stood up to the cold-hearted Gryffindor-hater Professor.

Joan was truly beaming at them for she finally felt welcome in the Gryffindor house. She was reminded of the conversation she had with James and Andrei the day before and the Sorting Ceremony.

---FLASHBACK---

"GRYFFINDOR!" There was a tense silence in the air after Joanna Leticia Malfoy was sorted into the Gryffindor house. Whispers soon permeated the air. True, everyone knew who her parents were. It was also true that she will be the first Gryffindor Malfoy in all Hogwarts and Malfoy history. Dumbledore started to clap and soon the Great Hall was filled with hesitant applause. Joan made her way to one end of the Gryffindor table, barely looking up and keeping her eyes on the floor. She did not want to meet the eyes of fellow Gryffindors who she had seen earlier looking at her with distrust. As she sat down, she wanted badly to cry because of the aura around her but Malfoy/Granger stubbornness kept her from doing so. "Potter, James." "GRYFFINDOR!" There was immediate applause and even hoots from the Gryffindor table. 

_Joan clapped appreciatively for her friend but was, deep inside, wallowing in desolation._

"Why do they discriminate me for my ancestry? My parents weren't even Deatheaters…" She bitterly thought to herself. 

_Moments later, James joined her at the end of the table._

_"Hey, Joan," He asked concernedly as he sat beside her. "You ok?"_

_Joan nodded her head a little bit too enthusiastically._

_"You're not fooling me, Jo." James responded seriously. "Talk to you after dinner?"_

_"No," Joan replied. "I'm really ok. No problem." She attempted to put on the infamous Malfoy mask of passive feelings. "If they want a traditional Malfoy, they'll get it." She thought to herself._

_"Whatever." James said. "Andrei and I'll talk to you before we go to bed, ok?"_

_Joan did not respond._

_------_

_Joan sat in a secluded yet well-lighted chair inside the Gryffindor common room curled up with a book when Andrei approached her._

_"Hey, Jo."_

_Joan looked up from the book. "Yeah?" She answered in a monotonous voice._

_"Joan," Andrei started as he fidgeted. "Um, I would just, you know, like to tell you that despite what other students say, Jo, um, I'll be here as your friend. Don't mind their bloody prejudice."_

_Joan's face slightly softened._

_James came to join them._

_"James and I will always be here," Andrei continued. "To support you."_

_James spoke. "Yeah, Jo, remember that." He put an arm around Joan's shoulders and Andrei followed suit. "If they don't welcome you, it's their loss. They sure are missing a lot, I tell you."_

---END OF FLASHBACK---

Joan excused herself from the table, earning a few more applauses from her housemates, feeling very happy and tired at the same time and headed to her dorm.

She changed into her nightclothes and began to fold her robes when she realized that there was something bulky in the pocket of her robes. She pulled the pockets inside out and out tumbled the miniature books that she had taken from the Manor. She muttered a spell that changed them back to their normal sizes. She placed the books on the side table.

Joan got the yearbook from her side table and got comfortable on her four-poster. She opened it to the pages of her parents to watch the "portrait selves" move. This time Hermione and Draco were at Hermione's page, Hermione was reading a book from the table with Draco reading over her shoulder.

Joan smiled sadly as it dawned on her that she will never see her parents in that position again. Her face clouded when her eyes saw once more the text 'Death – Not Applicable' on both of her parents' pages. Then she remembered – she had seen the Malfoy tapestry, her father did not have any year of death yet.

She shook her head and got down from her bed and took the yearbook along with the Manor books to the common room, where she decided she would read the Manor books; she didn't feel so tired after all. One of which is the Dark Ages scrapbook.

---

Weeks quickly flew past and it was finally Halloween.

Joan is currently the top student in practically all her classes. She was easily the favorite of Professor McGonagall, Head of their House and Transfiguration professor. It was no doubt that she will soon become a prefect in her fifth year. She has the brains for academic excellence and the charisma for social status –even the Slytherins like her, despite her identity as a Gryffindor. Nevertheless, she still had fun and grabbed the opportunities for her to exemplify the Malfoy audacity in her and in those moments, the Granger studiousness would lie low.

Devon was still working for Hermione, but they were already sort-of seeing each other – eating lunch together, being seen in fancy restaurants on weekends, and the like. In any case, practically all of her friends now knew Devon. Hermione had a certain Mrs. Potter to thank for all the introductions. Joan, meanwhile, was thrilled – it was the first time that her mother was seeing the same person for almost one month. She hoped that they would take the next step into their relationship.

Today was Halloween and Hermione was quietly going over her work when suddenly an owl came rapping at her windowsill, thus stopping her work.

After being let in, the owl dropped several letters on Hermione's desk and promptly left. It was the mail from her house since she practically ignores her mail at the porch; Hermione requested the company to send an owl there daily to bring to her office all her letters.

She rapidly threw away junk mail and finally came upon a letter from the Weasleys.

Hermione tore open the envelope and read the letter, and slumped into her seat.

OH NO! It's Halloween… I forgot about that Annual Halloween Party… Crud… 

Every year since the war ended, the Weasley Twins hold a Halloween Party. Every year the party has a crazy motif. They would invite friends and family alike and through the invitation, tell them the motif for the year's get-together. To Hermione, it was more like a dare. This year it was: "Go to the party as a costumed pair with the first person of the opposite gender who enters the room where you read our invitation."

Hermione inhaled.

Well… Last year was weirder… Bring your parents and/or children to the party and dress up as a fairy tale family. 

Hermione shook her head as she recalled going to the party with Joan in a (©Disney) Little Mermaid costume. Though since they bought the costumes from the wizarding branch, it turned Hermione's hair in Ariel's red hair and Joan's into the black hair of Melody, the mermaid's daughter. The costume would also turn into a mermaid's tail once in awhile, which caused much delight on Joan's part and frustration on Hermione's. Until finally, Hermione muttered a spell that ruined the costume and so she remained to be a mermaid in the lake at the back of the twin's house for the rest of the night. The Potters, meanwhile, had come to the party as the Darling family from Peter Pan and Ron's family came as the family of Hansel and Gretel.

Hermione groaned and wished that whoever the man who was going to come in the door would be quite bearable.

She held her breath as someone knocked at the door.

"Come in."

"Miss Hermione?" It was her secretary, Jeanette. "I'll just ask permission if I can have an early lunch now. My boyfriend promised to pick me up."

"Sure, Jean, you may."

"Thank you, Miss Hermione."

Hermione sighed. It was not her 'date' yet.

Knock-knock-knock.

"Come in."

"Um, Hermione? I-."

Hermione almost choked on her saliva in relief.

It was Devon.

---

"Do I look ok? Oh my, I just know I'm going to trip on these stupid shoes…" Hermione kept on rambling as Devon led her to their transportation.

"Relax… You look," Devon pretended to scrutinize Hermione. "Stunning. I've never seen a Cinderella as beautiful as you are."

Hermione slightly blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. Devon! Oh my! You actually -?" She was speechless when she saw the transportation that Devon had prepared for the night.

Devon smiled at her. "Yes, I arranged that – complicated magic, I tell you." He explained, tapping the pumpkin stagecoach. "Made from quality pumpkin and fine bred lab rats as the horses, what do you think?"  
Hermione hugged Devon. "I've got a feeling that this is going to be the best Halloween party that I'm going to. When you said you wanted to travel in style, I didn't think you had this in mind…"

Devon flashed his "Prince Charming smile". "Only the best for this Cinderella. Shall we?" He offered his hand to Hermione to help her get in the pumpkin stagecoach.

Once they had both gotten comfortable in the stagecoach, Devon took out his wand and flicked it. The horses began to move – upwards into the night.

"Devon!" Hermione cried as she felt them being inclined as they first started their flight. She clutched her escort's arm. "I-I forgot to tell you: I'm afraid of heights."

Devon looked at her and held her hand. "Don't worry, I promise, it'll be alright." He smiled as Hermione shut her eyes tight. He once more flicked his wand to make sure that the stagecoach remains invisible while on air. "This flight is on autopilot, I had configured it already so that it heads to the Weasley twins home." He tried to take Hermione's mind away from her fears as he conversed with her.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. "Are we there yet?"

"Nope."

"Then why is the flight smooth now?"

"What can I say? This stagecoach is perfect." Devon smirked back at her.

Hermione smacked his arm jokingly. "Whatever."

"Come on, look outside the window – the stars are shining tonight."

"Not now, I'm just getting used to the ride with my eyes open."

"Please?"  
"Maybe later, when we're going home."

"Promise?"

"I don't want to be rash…"

"Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty –."

"Enough already!" Hermione laughed at Devon's puppy dog eyes. "Ok! I promise we'll enjoy the view later."

Soon, they have arrived at the Weasleys.

Devon removed the invisibility enchantment on the stagecoach as it unhurriedly landed in front of the house. Costumed people hurried to meet them. Devon got down first and helped Hermione out of the stagecoach.

"Hermione!" Fred and George simultaneously greeted her.

"How's our little mermaid?" Fred waggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes mockingly. "Never been better."

At this point Devon was making enchantments on the stagecoach to that it shrunk and became stationary and lifeless for the time being.

"How about you two? It's unfair," Hermione teasingly pouted. "Why do you two get to come as a pair while we have to go with the opposite gender?"  
George imitated Fred's waggling eyebrows. "Well, you see, WE are the hosts here – Tweedle Dee." He bowed.

Fred bowed. "And Tweedle Dum." He patted the back of Devon. "Hey Devon, how's it going mate? When do you plan to court your princess?"

Devon could only mumble. "Umm…"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Fred, George…"

"Cinderella and Prince Charming: welcome to Wonderland." They both greeted as Devon offered his arm to Hermione as they entered the house of Fred and George.

"Wow, the twins sure overdid themselves this year," Hermione murmured as they entered what was once the abode of the twins but was currently Wonderland as they had said.

Devon nodded in agreement.

There was the Mad Hatter's tea party where the dining room used to be, filled with refreshments, and there even was a stretch of lawn with heart shaped trees with dripping red-painted white roses.

"Hermione!"

Hermione spun around to be met by a hug from one Ginny Potter, who was followed by Harry. "Hi Devon." She acknowledged Hermione's escort.

"Hi."

As Harry and Devon shook hands, Hermione inspected Ginny. "Ginny! You look great!" Ginny was wearing a gold colored gown, which sparkles whenever light hits it. Harry, meanwhile, was wearing black slacks the usual ruffled top of princes. "Erm, who are you guys supposed to be?"

Ginny beamed. "Beauty and the Beast – it his transformed form though." She leaned on Harry, their arms intertwined. "Ron and Lavender are at the Tea Party, watching over Sirius and Angel – they're partners tonight."

"What about Lily?" Hermione conversed with Ginny as the four of them headed towards Ron and Lavender. "Andrei isn't here, right?"

"Nope, but Edward Jordan is. You know, the son of Lee and Alicia Jordan? His sister Mariel is at Hogwarts with Joan, James and Andrei."

"How come you all got paired exactly the way you should be?"

"It was during Sirius' birthday party that we received our invitations. Harry had an idea and did not let the owls except Hedwig; he read the conditions and told me to come in the room. And so the girls arranged themselves in given rooms and Harry instructed the owls where to go and the boys were all outside the rooms waiting to be called in." Ginny beamed at her.

"Oh." Hermione said. "Where's your sense of adventure? Why? Don't you want to go to the party with your brother if ever he enters the room for you?"

Ginny pretended to vomit.

Hermione laughed. "That answers my question."

"Hi Ariel!" Ron called out to them as they neared the table. "Where is your tail? Want to go for a swim?" He grinned at his best friend.

Lavender smacked Ron. "Real sensitive, Ron. Real sensitive." She turned to their friends. "So, what do we do now?"

"Eat." It was all Harry could say and then his stomach rumbled.

The rest of the group laughed as Harry flushed and they sat down.

---

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Joan was inside a broom closet with James.

"What? Why did you pull me in here for?" James asked, confused.

Joan placed a finger on James lips. "Shh…" She pointed her wand on the door and muttered a spell. The door became transparent. "They can't see us but we can see them."

"What? Who?"

"Just wait."

James groaned. "Why me? Why me and your crazy plans?"

"Shut up, James."

Just then, Filch and her cat Mrs. Norris came into their view as they passed the corridor.

"Really, my dear? Are you sure you heard someone come here? It seems deserted…" The caretaker was talking to his cat once again.

Joan swiftly cast a silencing spell on the broom cabinet before either of them is found. Good idea too for James suddenly burst into laughter. Out of the blue, Filch was wearing a daisy costume, complete with the white petal-like props around his neck. Mrs. Norris, meanwhile, is in an earthworm costume – she looked like a brown hotdog with legs, actually.

"Mrs. Norris!" Filch exclaimed as he picked up his transformed pet. "What happened?" He looked around. "Students! But no one is around…" He shook his head. "I have to report this to the Headmaster." He rushed out of the corridor, unaware of the almost smirking face of his cat.

James finally caught his breath after laughing so hard. "What happened? How did you do that?"

Joan smirked smugly at her black-haired friend. "I got the enchantment from a book of my Dad. It was one of those that I have gotten from the Manor."

"What is it called then?"

"The book was called: 'Triche af Inimicus', or, roughly translated 'Trick of Enemy.' The enchantment itself did not have a name but it was designed to be most appropriately used on Halloween."

"What exactly does it do, Jo?" James was clearly interested, as it was one of the rare moments that Joan loosens up from her usual stick-to-the-rules personality.

"The enchantment is used at a certain place, in this case, the corridor. Anyone who passes it would be costumed differently. Those who are not very much favored by the person who had cast the enchantment would look definitely ridiculous. But those who are favored, well, they would look good. For those that I don't know, or are neutral, they'll appear pleasing enough for themselves."

"And the catch is?"

"The person would not be able to feel or see any change at his or her appearance. Only on-lookers could see that."

"Oh… So that's why Filch didn't react about his daisy costume."

"Yep. That's right. To him, he is still wearing his normal clothes."

"Cool!" Then James brow furrowed into a frown. "But why didn't you call for Andrei?"

Joan smirked. "I would like him to pass here and see his costume."

James stared and Joan laughed.

---

"Mother! Father!" Hermione got up as she hugged her parents, who were led by George to their table. "What are you doing here?"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger acknowledged the greetings from Hermione's friends. They were both wearing their dentist garb.

Fred came by. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" He jovially shook their hands. "Glad you could come! I trust the Portkey and invitation reached you?"

Mrs. Granger beamed at him. "Yes and thank you going through all the trouble so that we may be able to come here."

Fred and George bowed.

"We must be going now." George said. "We have to meet more guests at the door."

Fred continued. "Ok, enjoy everybody!"

Mr. Granger looked around. "So this is the Weasley Halloween party that we've been hearing about for about half a decade now."

"Um, so," Hermione slowly said. "Mother, who are you supposed to be?"

Mrs. Granger smiled. "Ourselves – in our 'dentist costume'. The invitation only said 'costumed pair' didn't it?"

Hermione nodded, wondering what possessed the Twins to send an invitation to her parents and what more, what made her parents come.

Harry conjured more seats and enlarged the table as he offered the Grangers seats.

"No thanks, Harry dear," Mrs. Granger declined. "We won't stay long, besides, we'll be seating with Molly and Arthur in the other room."

Mr. Granger faced his daughter. "I don't suppose you're going to introduce us to Devon Black?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Hermione flushed. She had written to her parents about Devon and also told Devon about her Muggle parents, but both parties have not met each other yet.

Devon immediately stood up.

"Um, Mother, Father, this is Devon Black. Devon, these are my parents, Helena and Harold Granger." Hermione introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am and Sir." Devon shook the hand of Mr. Granger and kissed the hand of Mrs. Granger.

"So… You're the famous Devon Black." Mr. Granger smiled at him.

Hermione held on to her smile but deep inside, she was melting.

Mrs. Granger piped up. "Yes, you know, our dear Hermy has spoken nothing but good things about you in her letters."

Don't get me wrong, Hermione loved her parents and are proud of them but when they use her childhood nickname and tell a guy that she had been writing to them about him – well, that's a different story.

"I'm glad that my daughter finally found herself a steady boyfriend," Mr. Granger started. "Devon," He placed a hand on Devon's shoulder. "I entrust to you her happiness, nevertheless, she couldn't have made a better choice." He placed his hands in his pockets.

"Um," Devon shifted uncomfortably. "Sir, thank you for your trust, but I'm not Hermione's boyfriend."

Hermione's parents shared a look.

Hermione swallowed, ignoring the stares of her friends who were very much engrossed in watching this little family scene. "Uh, yeah. He's telling the truth, Father."

Mrs. Granger clapped her hands. "Splendid! You're engaged!"

Devon's mouth dropped open. Hermione blushed red. The way her parents approached the situation made Joan look like an angel. Ron sniggered but was immediately quieted by a jab from Lavender's elbow.

Devon found his voice. "No, Ma'am. We're not engaged either."

Mr. Granger's face darkened.

Hermione's mother's eyes widened. "You're married!"

Harold Granger murmured disappointedly. "And you didn't even invite your mother and me."

Hermione, if possible, flushed a deeper red while Devon simply smirked.

Ginny decided to interrupt, since neither Devon nor Hermione appeared to be capable of answering back. "Um, excuse me? Mr. and Mrs. Granger, they aren't in a relationship other than professional one right now."

"Oh." Mr. Granger responded to the news quite calmly. "Well, then, Devon, don't dilly-dally too much – I want to be able to attend our Hermy's second wedding."

Mrs. Granger giggled. "Yes, oh, by the way, Devon, she happens to like dark chocolate and white roses –when you decide to court, I hope that advice comes in handy." Helena kissed her daughter's cheek. "Bye, honey, we'll be joining Molly and Arthur now." She waved at Hermione's friends and Mr. Granger patted Devon's back before they went to the other room.

Hermione was left standing agape with a similarly stunned but smirking Devon at her side.

---

"Five points for having such a wild imagination and ten for defying me." Snape irritably told a second year Ravenclaw whose appearance, from the hair to the shoes, was striped with different colors, thus looking suspiciously like a rainbow. "Change your attire now!"

"But Professor! It's true!" The girl insisted. "There's an enchanted corridor at the second floor!"

"You want me to believe that you could not see how _different_ you look like now?"

The girl nods.

"And that everyone who passes the corridor is, let's say, phenomenally, costumed and everyone except the person could see the outcome?"

The girl nods again.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Davies, it doesn't seem believable at all -another five points from Ravenclaw. But I'll see for myself." Snape walked on to the said corridor, leaving an incredulous student.

Professor Severus Snape kept his thoughts to himself as he encountered queerly dressed students. He was beginning to believe the Ravenclaw the nearer he got to the corridor. Luckily, by that time, James and Joan were not in the broom closet anymore. Once he got there, silence ensued. Content with being the authority figure that stopped chaos, he barked at them. "What are you all staring at you lot? Go to the Great Hall now! The Feast would be starting in a few minutes!"

---

The Great Hall is once more designed for Halloween, complete with floating pumpkin lamps and creeping spiders on webs that are on the walls. James and Andrei headed towards the Gryffindor table to sit beside a smug looking Malfoy.

"So, Jo," Andrei muttered as he sat down. "Happy now?" He is wearing a vampire costume and unknown to him, sporting two fangs.

Joan vigorously nodded. "You bet." She is wearing a fairy-like dress with two sparkling wings.

"I don't get it," James scratched his head. "Tell me again how I look like?"

Andrei answered. "You look like Uncle Harry when he was probably eleven years old."

James touched his forehead. "I don't feel a scar."

"Duh," Andrei rolled his eyes. "Joan said you won't feel anything changed, remember?"

True, enough, James, to everyone except him, currently has green eyes framed with broken black glasses and a lighting bolt scar at his forehead.

BAM!

All the students, who were all in costume, faced the doors.

James gaped.

---

Damn bloody students… Ingrates! Gits! Miserable ticks on earth! I swear I'll do something bad –EVIL – to the person who did this…

Professor Snape was hurrying to the Great Hall, ignoring all the stares he was receiving from students around the school.

This student would PAY for what has been done… Who would DARE do this to me? I haven't been humiliated since the time of Pott-! That's it! Damn lunatic brain passed on to his grandson!

BAM!

The terrifying eyes of the professor scanned the wave of students until he landed on the faces of three certain Gryffindors – one gaping, one red in the face and one smirking.

---

"Hey, Hermione?" Ron placed more food on his plate. "Have you heard from Joan lately? Andrei isn't much of a correspondent."

Hermione nodded after her sipped from her drink.

Conversation after the Granger family incident had been rather casual, as though nothing transpired. Well, that was after Hermione glared at Ron as if daring him to start teasing her.

"Actually, all I ever hear from her is," She paused, not wanting to share the fact that Joan has been constantly pestering her about her love life.

"What?"

Hermione remembered a safe topic. "Oh, yeah, how much an insufferable git Snape is to them."

Just then there was the sound of sizzling flames as the fireplace at the other room.

"POTTER! WEASLEY! GRANGER-MALFOY! I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Bloody hell…" Ron cursed as he, Harry and Hermione hastily got up.

"Speaking of…" Harry murmured as they saw the Potions Master's head bobbing at the fireplace.

Hermione suck in her breathe and Ron stifled a laugh.

Snape was wearing a vibrantly colored clown wig with matching face make-up.


	9. Lost in Memory Lane

((A/N)) Starting now, I won't be writing the disclaimer, summary, etc. in every chapter since you guys know the drill… Thanks.

Note: Major chapter revision here.

Chapter Nine

Lost at Memory Lane

The party became silent as they all saw the clown at the fireplace.

"AND, WHAT ARE YOU ALL GAPING AT? MR. WEASLEY, COME HERE AND FLOO US THERE!"

Ron snapped out of his trance.

"Snape's office!" He shouted when he flooed.

In a few moments, people began tumbling out of the fireplace. The group consisted of Ron, a menacing clown, vampire, fairy and – Harry Potter?  
"Hi Mom!" Joan smiled to her mother.

"Err, Dad…" James pointed to his forehead, confused. "Can you see this?"

"Bloody…" Andrei bared his fangs. "Me."

"Ahem!" The clown commanded for respect. "Tell me, Potter, Weasley, Granger-Malfoy – what do you see in front of you?"

The three former students scrutinized their former professor.

"Um," Ron started.

Snape said in a calm voice. "Yes, Mr. Weasley, could you please tell me what I am as I cannot see how I CURRENTLY look like."

"A clown, professor." Ron mumbled.

"EXACTLY! And, WHO do YOU think DID THIS?"

"Erm…"

Snape pointed to the children. "YOUR CHILDREN! YOUR WISECRACKING OFFSPRINGS! YOUR BLOODY TROUBLEMAKING CHILDREN!"

"Professor," Harry started. "Don't you think they should explain first -?"

Snape interrupted him. "EXPLAIN? DO YOU THINK AN EXPLANATION IS ENOUGH TO COMPENSATE WITH THE HUMILIATION I PUT UP WITH TODAY? ARE YOU BLOODY DAFT POTTER?"

Devon could be seen smirking at the background. He did not know why but he liked to see other people, preferably Harry, get into trouble.

As Harry motioned to reply, Snape put up his hand. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO SAY!" He took a deep breath and run a hand through his greasy multicolored hair. He continued, calmly. "As a saying goes, it is better to keep quiet look like an idiot than talk and remove all doubt about you."

Harry, by then, was visibly controlling himself while Devon was laughing in his head.

"Now, back to business." Snape faced the children and glared at each of them. "Whose idea is this?"

James and Andrei turned to Joan expectantly.

"Yes, Joan? Do you have something to say?" He kept his voice calm

"I did." Joan said as innocently as a Malfoy could speak.

Snape's eyes turned into slits. "I'll leave it to your mother to deal with you."

As Hermione was about to take Joan aside, Snape stopped them. "Deal with Joan, in front of everyone."

Hermione merely nodded and looked at Joan in the eye. She was starting to gear into Don't-mess-with-me-young-lady mode. "Why did you do that?"

"It is Halloween, Mom. It's… too boring, you know, to add life, fun, color and -."

"I get your point, Joan." Hermione can't help but feel slightly disappointed in her daughter, but then again, this child is also Malfoy's, so this should have been expected. "But, are you sure you can take the enchantment away on your own?"

Joan gaped. "How did you know it was an enchantment and not a hex?"

"I've read your father's book, Joan."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Go ahead and demonstrate."

Joan stepped in front of Professor Snape and performed a rather intricate spell for her age. Immediately, the clown costume vanished and remained to be the black robe of the Potions Master along with his greasy black hair.

"How do I look like?" Snape faced Ron. "Mr. Weasley?"

Ron had once more a serious face as the intimidating look of Professor Snape was back. "Like a Potions Master, professor."

"That would be all." Snape said simply. "Ms. Malfoy – would you care to do the same thing to the rest of the student body?"

Hermione spoke for her daughter. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I think that would be asking too much for an eleven-year-old. Don't worry, the enchantment would be gone by tomorrow, it only lasts one day."

"Very well then." Snape said silkily. "Potter, Weasley, Malfoy – we must be going now."

Joan caught sight of her grandparents. "Grandma! Grandpa!" She rushed over to them to hug them.

"My, Joan," Helena Granger remarked. "How you've grown since I last saw you!"

"How's my favorite grandchild?" Harold Granger ruffled the blonde hair of Joan.

Joan rolled her eyes in a teasing way. "I'm your ONLY grandchild, Grandpa."

Snape grunted. "Since Ms. Malfoy has taken upon herself the liberty of greeting relatives – Potter, Weasley, you may do so." Snape turned to leave. "As I have more important matters to attend to, I shall leave you. Hermione – make sure that the children get back to the castle before the designated end of the Hogwarts Halloween Feast, understood?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione replied as the Potions Master flooed, leaving the students behind.

The party resumed its normal noise level.

Hermione looked around the room and saw Andrei being tackled into a hug by various Weasleys while Harry was apparently rubbing the scar off James' forehead, as his son was complaining about it. She saw her daughter talking to one of the Weasley twins.

"Hey, thanks." Her daughter said.

Fred smiled. "No problem – it wasn't that hard to make a Portkey and such for the Grangers, you know."

Hermione's brain clicked into action.

So… It was JOAN all along who had the idea of inviting her parents over…

"Joan dear!" Hermione called out to her blonde child.

Joan placed her best innocent face. "Yes, mother?"

"Don't you have anything, anything at all to tell me?"

"Like what, Mom?" Joan was already smirking.

"Like, why are Mother and Father here?"

"Oh, that." Joan continued to smirk. "I thought it would be nice of Grandma and Grandpa to meet Devon."

Hermione groaned. "So that's where you were getting at…"

"Devon!" Joan shook hands with the man behind her mother.

"Joan, nice to see you again." Devon Black smiled at the child.

Joan's eyes twinkled. "How's it going with you guys?"

"Joan, you insinuate a lot." Hermione finally said exasperatedly.

"But Mom," Joan almost whined, but since it was not a Malfoy trait… "You go out with him on fancy restaurants but still, you deny that you are going out with him. You just say that you are sort of seeing him."

She heaved a sigh upon seeing the face of her daughter. "Fine then."

Joan muttered a spell under her breath.

"STARTING TONIGHT – DEVON AND I ARE OFFICIALLY GOING OUT." Hermione's voice rang out.

Silence.

"JOAN!"

Joan quickly muttered a counter spell as she ran away from her mother.

"Andrei! James! I think this is our cue to leave!" Joan shouted.

James and Andrei quickly bid their families a goodbye as they followed Joan to the fireplace. They each got a handful of Floo powder.

Before Joan vanished, she called out. "Love you Mom! Gryffindor Tower!"

James and Andrei followed suit to Floo to the Gryffindor Tower.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Hermione shouted out of frustration.

"Bye Harry! Bye Ginny! Bye Lavender! Bye Ron! Bye Fred and George! Bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! Bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger! Yes, sir, I promise, she'll get home safe…" Devon said to various people as Hermione got in the enlarged stagecoach. "Bye guys! Thanks! We had fun!"

While the pumpkin ascended, George called out. "Don't mention it! We had FUN too!" He was grinning.

Hermione groaned as she sat slumped on her seat.

After the Hogwarts students had left, Hermione had told Devon that they were leaving the party and quickly bid everyone goodbye.

Hermione sat for a while lost in her thoughts. "And here I am thinking that this is the best Halloween in my entire life…"

"Um, Hermione?" Devon started, cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling better now?"

Hermione sighed. "I hope so. I just don't know where Joan gets her crazy ideas –surely not from me…"

Devon smiled slightly.

"I mean, come on – do you honestly think that I was capable of doing such when I was eleven?"

Devon merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. What a great conversationalist you are." Hermione huffed and turned to face the window.

Devon smirked.

"And now, I believe you're smirking at me – why?" Hermione said, without even bothering to face her escort.

"You're finally looking out the window."

Hermione gave a squeak and hid her head on Devon's chest.

"Hey, it's all right." Devon said, caressing her brown hair. "You've done it without even noticing it."

"Right… I did that." Hermione carefully raised her head to look out the window.

"That's right…"

The cool night air began to blow in the stagecoach and Hermione involuntarily shivered.

"Here." Devon conjured a jacket and handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you." She softly replied; her eyes focused on the stars. She soon drifted off to sleep… in Devon's unsuspecting arms.

Devon looked at the beautiful woman who was his boss in his arms.

"I'm finally 'officially' going out with her," He thought. "I'll do my best to make her happy and besides, she seems to be so familiar. Naturally, she's the brunette in my dreams… But why… Am I related to Sirius Black? Why does Draco Malfoy sound so familiar? Why was I bouncing in one of my memories? Who – hit me on the face?"

With those thoughts playing in his mind, he himself drifted to sleep.

They were at some sort of grassy field. He was lying down on a blanket spread on the grass.

"Look there!" There was a woman with him who was lying down on his stomach. She pointed to the sky. "Draco – what do you see?"

He grunted. "A bunch of stars – thrown on the black sky."

The woman hit him lightheartedly. "You're boring to talk to, you know that?"

He merely continued to twirl the woman's brown hair.

"Come on, honey – what forms can you see? What constellations? Whatever?" The woman continued.

"Oh, I don't know, Hermione. All I can see are useless stars."

The woman, Hermione, rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can't believe I married you."

He smirked. "What can I say? I'm irresistible."

"Go flatter yourself." She placed her hand on her very slightly bulging stomach. "Hi, love. Baby, I hope you don't grow up to be an incredible prick like your father."

"When Weasley said you were mental, he wasn't kidding. The baby can't hear you yet – he or she's barely three months old!"

Hermione ignored him and continued to talk to her baby, who was still inside her stomach. "But, you know what, love? Despite his arrogance, self-centeredness, self-regard, selfishness, egocentricity -."

He grumbled. "I believe the child's got the picture, Hermione."

His wife proceeded to ignore him. "- I love him. I love him underneath all of his facades."

He paused in the process of twirling Hermione's hair.

Hermione continued to place her hand, which has her wedding ring on it, on her stomach.

A hand suddenly came in contact with his cheek.

Smack!

"C'mon…" He said after being hit on the face.

Mudblood Granger just bloody slapped me… She BLOODY FREAKING SLAPPED ME! Oh…the pain… pain… 

The pain won't go away…

_I can just imagine it, my autobiography, with this line: _I was a teenaged ferret.

_In front of Saint Potter too… Damn Moody… Damn bouncing ferret!_

He felt frustration. He wanted to shout…

"MUDBLOOD!"

"WEASLEY IS OUR KING!"

There was a limp figure on the floor… Appears to be a woman…

"WHY DID YOU KILL MOTHER? SHE WAS YOUR WIFE – SOMEONE YOU SHOULD'VE LOVED, PROTECTED, CARED FOR! BLOODY BAST-!"

A tall blonde man interrupted with a cold voice. "ENOUGH! CRUCIO!"

"Ummfff!" He tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Idiot boy! Get up now!"

"Lucius!"

Someone helped him up.

"He's only two, for Merlin's sakes! He can't take all this training yet."

"Shut up, woman! IMPERIO!"

"Draco, are you sure about this?"

"Sure as I'll ever be, Hermione."

"But – your father, he could –kill you…" The girl in front of him stuttered.

"Then, I'd like to see him try…"

A wizard with a long beard stood in front of him.

"…Do you, Draco Malfoy, do solemnly swear pledge your allegiance to the Light Side?"

He felt very sure of his answer. "I do pledge, with all loyalty sir."

"Then so be it."

"Three cheers for the blonde Slytherin ferret king!" A man with a scarred forehead shouted as he came from the shadows.

A red-haired man followed after him, brandishing his wand. "Good luck, Ferret Boy!"

"_Malfoy_? What are you doing here?" Ronald Weasley asked him, his tone mixed with anger and confusion.

"What do you think Weasley?" He calmly replied.

"Malfoy, you can't be serious. You aren't Hermione's-." Potter spoke up.

He interrupted the raven-haired teenager. "Oh, but I am." He smirked smugly at the gawking teens. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Weasley turned red. "MALFOY, TELL ME THAT THIS IS JUST SOME SICK JOKE YOU'RE PLAYING ON US." He stepped forward and shook him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT MALFOY? THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!"

He pushed Weasley aside and straightened his robe. "Do I look like I'm joking, Weasley? I'm serious and I mean business."

Weasley was about to retort when Potter interrupted. "We mean business, too, Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

His smirk grew bigger. "Why, didn't _Hermione_ tell you? Because, she told me why _you_ will be here." He gave an emphasis to certain words and enjoyed the looks of horror on the boys' faces.

"Since when have you two been on first name basis?" Weasley managed to mutter and then comprehension dawned on him. "Bloody hell…"

He rolled his eyes. "What brilliant minds you have."

Potter took a deep breath. "Then that means you are-."

"Yes, I am Hermione's boyfriend."

"BLOODY HELL!"

Just then, a feminine voice rang out.

"RON! I would not tolerate such language!"

The three boys turned to face the speaker.

"I went down just in case a quarrel broke up and it looks like I just got here on time." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I see, you've met my, um, boyfriend."

"Ok, let's run on our plan one last time. The girls will be waiting for us outside after Ginny's graduation. And then…"

"I'll kneel in front of Ginny, Ron in front of Lavender, and Malfoy in front of Hermione."

"Then we'll simultaneously take out the rings from their boxes and ask them to marry us."

"Good. Let's go."

"Scared Potter?" He smirked at the boy in front of him.

"You wish."

_Who's that with Krum? Merlin, is that HER - Potter's Mudblood girlfriend? It can't be… Bloody hell… I'm stuttering in my mind…_

_Father will be coming any moment now. I will finally make him proud._

He laughed in a hollowed way.

Proud? I want the murderer of my mother to be proud of me? What insanity this is… 

_Heheh… She looks like a beaver._

A greasy haired man looked at the girl. "I see no difference."

The girl ran out, beaver-teeth and all.

_Funny, did I just see tears on her face? She looks pretty that way… ARGH! SHUT IT! You're a Malfoy…and she's Mudblood filth…_

He was staring at beautiful chocolate eyes and he got lost in them. He was hearing only snippets of what was being said.

"Hermione Granger… Draco Malfoy… husband… sickness…health…"

"I do."

"…Kiss…bride…"

Hermione smiled at him.

He leaned forward to kiss her…

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

Devon's eyes flew open. Hermione was still sleeping.

They were in front of Hermione's house for goodness knows how long.

Devon looked at his watch.

"11:59 PM: Last one minute."

Devon took Hermione in his arms and swiftly carried her out of the stagecoach. In a matter of seconds, the stagecoach transformed back into a pumpkin with lab rats attached to it. Devon sighed. At least they got out on time. The woman in his arms began to stir. She smiled lopsidedly at him.

"Where am I? What happened?"

Devon helped her stand up. "It's 12 midnight. The enchantment on the stagecoach is gone. I guess we both dozed off at some point."

Hermione blushed, realizing that she had just slept – in Devon's arms. "Err; I guess this is good night."

Devon nodded as he continued to stare at Hermione's eyes. For a second, Hermione thought she saw a glimmer of gray in them but it was gone as quickly as it came.

Devon slowly leaned forward and Hermione's breath was caught in her throat.

_Merlin… He's going to kiss me…_

But Devon only nodded once more. "Ok, so, Hermione, good night." He smiled faintly; he was having an intense headache. "I won't leave until you go inside, where you are really safe. Who knows, there might be drunken wizards or something going around…"

Hermione smiled back. "Good night to you too, Devon." She unlocked her door then turned once more to the man. "And thank you." She went inside.

Devon stood quietly for a few seconds and walked off to the pavement. He was about to apparate when dizziness overcame him. The last he perceived with his senses was the darkness of his world and the sound of his head meeting the cold pavement.

Hermione closed the door behind her and leaned on it.

That was close… I thought… I honestly thought- he was going to kiss me… 

She stayed where she was, waiting to hear the faint pop of someone apparating from the other side of the door. She was rather alarmed when all she heard was a thud.

What was that? 

Putting out her wand, she created protection spells around her and cautiously got out of her house.

Merlin's beard! What happened here? 

She knelt down on the limp figure on the pavement that was Devon. She instinctively checked his pulse and looked around.

_No one…_

Hermione felt the cold now sweaty forehead of the man.

_He fainted…_

Her Mediwitch skills gearing into action, she conjured a stretcher and levitated Devon onto it. She opened the door and levitated the stretcher through it.

_This is a long night._

_"Are you sure you want to leave?" The Head Healer asked him._

_Devon__ replied obstinately. "Yes, I am very sure of it."_

_The Healer heaved a sigh. "Very well, I suppose it's time for you to know something else regarding your accident." He beckoned to Devon to follow him into his private office. "Please, take a seat."_

_As Devon sat down, he watched as the Healer revealed a small cubicle by tapping his wand on one of the walls of the office. The Healer took out an envelope from it and faced Devon._

_"Here," the Healer gave the envelope to Devon. "Those are the results from various tests that we have performed on you. I believe it would shed light to some of your questions."_

_Devon__ hastily opened the sealed envelope ad began to read. After doing so, and looked up to the Healer._

_"Then it's true. This," Devon indicated the letter. "Proves it. What happened to me was not an accident. It was deliberate. Someone tried to kill me, and the reason is currently unknown."_

_The Healer nodded for him to go on._

_"But, I believe I somehow knew at that time." He examined the papers. "I guess it does have a great bearing to who I am." Devon looked at his hands wistfully. "I really want to leave for London even if it kills me on the way…"_

_"You know, I have a remedy for that. I can do something to protect you while you haven't regained your memory yet."_

_Devon__ immediately perked up and faced the Healer. "Really?"_

_The Healer nodded slowly. "Yes, but it will be a very complicated procedure -."_

_"I'll take it."_

_"Don't you think that's a bit rash?"_

_Devon__ shook his head. "I don't think so. I have nothing to loose, right? Heck, I don't even know my real name."_

_The Healer smiled at the determined man in front of him. "Very well then." He pointed his wand at one of his filing cabinets and out came a thick folder. He began browsing through his files while he explained to Devon. "The process changes your appearance, so it may be your disguise for the time being that you are recalling who you are." He continued to flip through the papers. "Changing your appearance will keep anyone who knows you from recognizing you. Is it clear so far, Devon?"_

_"Yes, Healer."_

_"Thus, your enemies won't be able to detect who you are, if ever you encounter them. But not to worry, after you've fully regained your memory, you will be back to your normal and true physical state. So by the time your 'enemies' recognize you, you know who they are and you would know how to protect yourself." The Healer looked at Devon straight into his gray eyes. "The change would be gradual, as your memory would come back gradually. And after this procedure, I would have to erase your memory of anything related to the process."_

_Devon__ was taken aback. "Why?"_

_"To protect yourself from yourself. Someone can probe into your mind by using Legimency, thus exposing the fact that you aren't who you claim to be at the moment. Are ready to undergo all of this?" The Healer asked seriously._

_Devon__ smirked. "Bring it on."_

Devon Black woke up with a start and he bolted upright on the bed.

An alarm began to whine all around the place.

Devon covered his ears.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A voice, which he recognized as Hermione's came from downstairs.

He heard footsteps from the staircase and later on Hermione came to the doorframe, waving a wand. The alarm immediately ceased.

"Well, so – you're awake." Hermione observed. "Feeling better?" She conjured a glass of water and handed it to Devon.

Devon took it gratefully and gulped down the water. After he was done drinking, he spoke. "What happened and where am I?"

Hermione took the glass and banished it to the kitchen. "You, um," She wanted to be polite. This was a man after all. "You fainted somewhere near my doorstep."

"Oh." was the singular reply. "I'm sorry. Whenever flashbacks come to me out of the blue, I tend to be rather, uh, disoriented and receive a headache of some sort." He could not explain right now the memories that he had since he did not understand them himself.

Hermione nodded absentmindedly. "I see… Oh and it's ok for you to be here. There's nothing to be sorry about. Oh and you're in my house, um, in my room. Don't worry, I was able to sleep properly – I slept in Joan's room. And, would you like brunch? It's past breakfast anyway." _Bloody Merlin's beard what the hell! I'm babbling!_

"Uh-."

"No, it won't be a bother for me. I'll whip something quick for you. And, don't worry, you did not suffer a concussion went you fainted on the pavement. I'm a trained Mediwitch; I know what I'm doing. I mean I know what I did when I treated you." _Smooth move, Hermione, you just scared the hell out of him due to your continuous blabber… _"Anyway, the bathroom's the room beside the green door in the corridor if you need to freshen up. And, brunch will be ready in fifteen minutes so just go down to the dining room." Hermione quickly exited the room before she made more babbling sentences in Devon's presence.

Devon smiled quietly to himself as he gingerly stood up.

_She looks cute when she's confused or at least babbling about…_

He made his way to the bathroom.


	10. Complications

((A/N)) Starting now, I won't be writing the disclaimer, summary, etc. in every chapter since you guys know the drill… Thanks.

Sorry if this chapter took too long…

Chapter Ten

Complications

Devon easily got to the bathroom, mostly due to the green door that Hermione was talking about.

The door, it appears, led to Joan's room. It was neon green and has a plaque that says "Joan" in elegant silver script, which would occasionally turn into the color gold.

Devon locked the door and turned on the light in the room. He looked at his reflection at the mirror and decided that he looked good. He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. Wiping his face with a towel, he looked up once more at the mirror and sucked in his breath.

The face of Draco Malfoy was staring back at him.

Devon cautiously shut his eyes wishing for the headache that had come to go away along with what he thought was an illusion. He inhaled and exhaled before he slowly opened his eyes.

He was relieved that he saw his usual blue eyes staring back at him, but stopped when he saw his new chin and nose.

Devon fingered his chin and held his head high. He obviously liked the way he now looked.

Gives me an aristocratic air… 

He stared once more at his reflection, looking for more changes at his appearance.

"The change would be gradual, as your memory would come back gradually. And after this procedure, I would have to erase your memory of anything related to the process." An echoing voice said to him in his mind.

Where did that come from? 

Devon rubbed his forehead and undressed himself as he headed for the shower. As he stood under the cold shower, his mind was reeling.

He got out of the shower and dried himself when he realized that he did not have clothes to wear. He certainly did not want to wear his "Prince" costume again. He thought of transfiguring the costume but decided against it, he was not feeling well yet, he might not be able to transfigure properly. He wore the bathrobe that Hermione has left for him in the bathroom. Besides, he smiled to himself; he wanted to be reminded of this particular Halloween night.

Draco…Hermione… Married… Pregnant… Love… Facades… Malfoy…Mud-… Slap… Pain… Ferret…King… Malfoy…. Mother… Kill… Bastard… Father… Crucio… Lucius…Malfoy… Draco Malfoy… Hermione… Draco…Slytherin king… Draco… Hermione… secret… boyfriend… Weasley… Potter… Draco Malfoy… Ginny… Graduation… Scared… Krum… Beaver… Pretty… Draco Malfoy… filth… Hermione Granger… Draco Malfoy… bride… Devon… Draco… Devon… Draco Malfoy…

Devon blinked. All the memories that came back to him the night before flashed once more, fast forward. An annoying drawling voice, which he identifies with this memories, kept on repeating Draco Malfoy's name.

Bloody… 

He wanted to bash his head on the sink's counter for more memories to come back but thought better of it. If only the part about gradual changes and his erased memory were as vivid as the other memories – like the one of his marriage.

"BLOODY HELL!" Devon shouted out loud.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Hermione heard a yell from the second floor. She quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door, just as the sound of breaking glass was heard.

"Devon! Devon! What happened? Devon! Answer me! Are you all right? Devon!" Hermione knocked frantically.

Meanwhile at the other side of the door, Devon's fist was bleeding as he looked at the now shattered mirror.

"How can this be?" He spoke to himself in a hoarse whisper. "I am -." He paused.

"DEVON! DEVON! Answer me!"

Devon looked at his many reflections on the broken glass. "Draco Malfoy."

"Devon!"

He glanced at the door and got his wand out.

"Reparo…"

He promptly mended the mirror and healed his hand.

"Devon!"

He then opened the door and he found a very distressed looking Hermione.

"What happened? I heard you shout and broken glass, and -."

Devon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I caused you trouble and panic. Just don't mind me – I always hate seeing my face so unkempt in the morning." He smiled.

"Really?" Hermione visibly relaxed, before she heard the alarm clock from her room. "Oh my! Harry and Ron will be arriving any minute now!" She gently pushed Devon aside and went in the bathroom. "Look, the food is ready. Just go to the dining room, Ron and Harry will be dropping by, invite them to eat with you. We'll be going to the Ministry today and you're coming with us."

Hermione proceeded to shut the door but Devon tried to stop her.

"Go to the Ministry? What about?"

"Ask Harry and Ron about it."

Hermione pushed Devon's hand and closed the door.

"Hey," Devon said. "What about," The door was locked. "My clothes?"

Devon shook his head in defeat and muttered to himself as he headed to the dining room. "And she's my alleged wife…" He smirked to himself.

"Hi Lav, how are you? Where's Ron?" Harry greeted the pregnant woman who was comfortably sitting in the living room couch, eating a banana.

"I'm fine, thank you, just relaxing." Lavender smiled at him and gestured towards the kitchen. "And Ron's in the kitchen, preparing Angel some late breakfast."

Harry said his thanks and left Lavender to go to Ron.

"Daaaddyy!" Harry heard Angel Weasley's whining voice. "I want the cereal with the maaarrsshmallowsss!"

"I know, I know – but you have to drink milk." Ron replied.

Harry entered the kitchen.

"Daaaaaaddyyy," the red-haired child whined. "I don't have to drink milk. I'm eating cereal with milk remember?"

Ron threw his hands up in exasperation and pointed his wand at the refrigerator then at the cupboard with both sprang open. A box of cereal and a bottle of milk levitated towards the table where Angel was waiting with her bowl.

Angel then cautiously poured herself some milk and cereal, well, as cautiously a six-year-old could. She ended up spilling some milk on the table.

"Whoopsie…" Angel said, facing her father sheepishly.

Ron sighed as Harry came to the rescue and cleared the spilt milk with magic.

"Gooood mohrnin Uncle Harrrrry." Angel greeted her uncle in her six-year-old pronunciation.

"Hey there." He smiled at his niece and ruffled her hair. Harry now faced his best friend and brother-in-law. "Are you ready, Ron?"

"Huh?"

Harry looked at him with a mock-confused face. "Are you ok, Ronald? Or have you gotten bloody daft? Remember today, we're going to -."

"Yes, Harry, I remember what we were going to do today. It's just, Lav is due in a week and I have to get used to making breakfast for Angel and the lot of responsibilities that Lav won't be able to do while she's, what's the word, recuperating or something."

Harry patted Ron's back in an assuring manner. "You'll do fine."

Ron's face was a grimace. "I hope so."

"Well, ready to floo to Hermione's?"

Devon sat in Hermione's dining room, drinking coffee while thinking of his situation.

"To reveal or not to reveal? That is the question." He said to no one in particular.

Devon speared a hotdog using his fork and held his coffee cup using the other hand.

"Well, what do you guys think?" He talked to them. "Nope, I don't think I want to reveal now, I might put myself or her into danger. Besides," He ate the hotdog. "I'm suspicious about that Potter guy." He swallowed. "Who knows, he might have staged killing me, for all I know." He put down his fork. "Argh! I must be loosing it, talking to inanimate objects."

Devon, also known to himself as Draco, resumed sipping his coffee in silence.

Just then, two figures got out of the fireplace.

"Hermione! We're here!" Harry called out, then stopping short, causing Ron to bump into him.

"Harry, why did you halt? What the -?" Ron cut himself as he saw a man wearing nothing but a bathrobe sitting in the dining room of Hermione.

Devon faced them. "Good morning, gentlemen."

Harry and Ron both began stuttering simultaneously.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where's Hermione?"

Devon coolly put down his cup. "I slept here last night and Hermione is in the bathroom. By the way," He motioned towards the food on the table. "She told me to tell you to, ahem, indulge." He reached for a piece of toast.

Harry and Ron, though shocked, sat down and ate.

They ate in silence, nevertheless; Ron would throw a glare or look of suspicion towards Devon who was currently reading the Daily Prophet and was oblivious to him.

The silence was broken when Hermione called out from the second floor.

"Devon! I think you left your wand here."

Devon calmly replied without looking up from his paper. "Yes, I did."

In a few moments, Hermione appeared in the dining room with them, wearing her usual business attire: black slacks, white blouse and a black blazer.

"Here." Hermione tossed the wand to Devon who caught it suavely.

Seeing Harry and Ron, she beamed at them. "Hi guys, ready to go?"

Devon got up from his seat and tapped Hermione lightly at her shoulder. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't think so – oh!" Hermione blushed deep scarlet. "Ok, you may apparate to your place and dress up. Then come back here."

Devon just smirked in response before apparating.

"Um Hermione," Harry started. "Did Devon sleep here last night?"

"Yes." Hermione nonchalantly replied as she prepared herself some coffee.

"Where exactly?" Ron continued for Harry.

"In my bedroom." She sipped her coffee.

"YOUR BEDROOM?"

"I slept in Joan's."

"Oh."

"Honestly, Ron." Hermione shook her head. "You guys were practically bugging me to have a boyfriend and now that I'm -."

Harry intervened. "We know Hermione, we know. It's just that Ron's being a prat because he's going to be father of another child in a week's time so -."

Pop.

Devon was back, wearing a black business suit.

"Shall we go?"

Joan leaned back in her seat and got out a Weasley wand play with. She occasionally glanced at the platform that was set up in the Quidditch field, which had been rigged up for the occasion. The wizarding world was commemorating the Martyrs and the Fall of Voldemort.

It was not that Joan did not understand the observance of the event; she had attended them since before she could remember. But it had just sunk to her that, technically, her father is not one of the War Martyrs. She looked back at the platform where her Uncle Harry was delivering a speech about the valor that Martyrs had shown and thus imparted liberty from the Dark Age. Her eyes scanned the platform until she saw her mother sitting beside Professor Snape, looking very solemn and demure.

My father should have been up there, Joan thought, with the War Heroes.

She inaudibly heaved a sigh. Before her father had passed away, her parents, Ron and Harry had been taking turns hosting the event. During the turn of the Malfoys, Joan had been four years old then; her father had insisted that the said event should be held at the Manor's grounds. And so it did.

Joan looked at the people beside her.

James was sitting up straight, listening very intently to what his father was saying while Andrei was merely pretending to listen, Joan could tell since he had this zoned out look.

Sighing, Joan began to randomly flick the Weasley wand around, thus Andrei's hair became purple, James' nose a potato, and Mariel Jordan, who happens to be sitting in front of Joan, had spiders forming webs at the back of her head.

Just then, Joan felt someone glaring at her. She looked up and saw her mother doing so. Joan then began to undo the spells.

Devon was crouching near the stage, positioning his camera so that it was centered on Harry.

Why do I have to take Potter's bloody picture anyway?

Because this is my bloody job, Devon told himself.

It has been two weeks since Percy Weasley had talked to them about the plans for the Commemoration. As expected, Devon was assigned to become the official photographer of the event.

He continued to take two more pictures of Harry then took more of the guests on the stage. Lavender was not around due to the fact that she just recently got out of the hospital and is resting at home with her one-week-old baby girl, Ailene. Ron was, as usual, looking nervous to be in front of plenty of people. Then there's a whole bunch of people who Devon could only slightly recognize. But his eyes swept over to a certain brunette who was there, sitting ever of beautifully and so sophisticated.

Devon shook his head.

I will not be mushy-mushy – I'm on a job, remember? But really, I'M MARRIED TO HER?

Devon stood up and made his way to the stage to get a close-up shot of each of the special participants of the Commemoration.

"Joan, just please, promise me that Devon would still be in one piece once you get back." Hermione asked of her offspring.

"Yes, Mom, I do promise." Joan replied, smiling brightly, holding Devon's hand.

"Devon, is it ok?"

"Yes, Hermione, don't worry, we'll live." Devon smirked, knowing that this will be a good time to get acquainted with his daughter.

"Take care – just make sure to back for snacks. Harry, Ron and I would probably be in the Three Broomsticks by that time."

"Bye Mom." with that, she and Devon apparated to Malfoy Manor.

After the program, the students were free to do anything for the rest of the day, especially since their families were there as they all attending the program.

It was halfway through the clam chowder when Joan announced that she wanted to go and explore the Manor, as she wanted to look for new reading materials. Well, at least that was the reason she told her mother.

Hermione had easily consented as Devon offered to accompany Joan; Hermione really wanted the two of them to get along together. Besides, Joan had gone out of the way and declined the offer of the boys to play Quidditch, something that Hermione was not exactly fond of.

"Master Draco! Young Miss Joan! Welcome back!" Saddy the house elf greeted them.

Devon, out of the corner of his eye, looked at how Joan was going to respond to this.

Joan simply waved the house elf off. "Ok, Saddy, enough with the formalities and good day to you too. I'll just call for you when I need you, alright?"

"Yes, Miss Joan." Saddy disappeared with bow and a pop.

"Ok, uh, Joan – what do we do now?" Devon asked, hands in his pockets.

Joan pondered the possibilities. "Well, like I told Mom, I want to look for more reading stuff and explore… Why don't we start in the library?"

"Sure." Devon said, letting Joan drag him to the direction of the library.

Devon let his eyes linger on various articles struggling in vain to jog his memory into action. Sadly, some memories are just too stubborn to come back.

"Well, here we are. You can go and explore at that side of the room and I'll do the other end – just tell me if you find something interesting." Joan directed.

Devon smiled faintly as he complied. Joan really got Hermione's bossy attitude.

As Devon scanned several books, a massive headache hit him.

"You really aren't going to put that book down now, would you?" He had entered the library and spotted his wife reading a book in one of the soft plush chairs.

"Nope." Hermione replied without looking up from the book.

He sighed. "Thank Merlin that when Joan was born, she was not born with a terrible eyesight."

"Your point?" Hermione looked up, with her eyebrow raised playfully.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Devon was shook from his dream-like state by a piercing scream from the other end of the room.

Joan was crouching in front of an opened cabinet with a black-cloaked figure in front of her.

It was a Dementor.

"Expecto Patronum!" Devon immediately shouted, wand pointed at the Dementor.

The Patronus of Devon shot out of the wand's tip and dashed towards the Dementor.

Joan looked at the Patronus with awe.

The Patronus had a massive head of a dragon with its body flowing behind it, like a long colossal snake. All in all, it was a silver form too majestic to behold.

But, something bothered Joan about it. She just can put her finger on it now.

The dragon-snake hit the Dementor full force but the Dementor did not flee. This continued for several rounds until the Patronus disappeared in a wisp of silver smoke.

With an idea, Devon stepped nearer to the Dementor and it changed into the body of Hermione, dead and lifeless.

Devon, using his quick reflexes shouted. "Riddikulus!"

The boggart was gone in pop.

Joan threw herself into Devon's arms, shaking and near tears.

Devon stroked Joan's hair in a comforting manner. "It's ok, Joan, it was a just a boggart. There is nothing to worry about."

After a few moments, Joan was finally calmed.

"Thank you." She slowly replied as Devon let go of her.

Devon looked thoughtful for a while. It was just a boggart, but he had just realized his greatest fear – to see Hermione dead.

Joan seems to sense what he was thinking of.

"You really love my mother don't you?"

Startled, Devon nodded.

More than you really know, kid…

Joan smiled. "Well, just continue to love her, ok?"

Devon smiled back. "Ok." His face clouded. "Your greatest fear is a Dementor?"

Joan became sheepish. "I was doing light reading about Dark creatures and such the other night and I guess it sort-of stuck to my mind and scared the hell out of me. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to look for more books here – to ease my mind."

Devon shook his head.

An avid reader – just like Hermione…

"Don't worry, I'll help you out with looking for pleasant books, but I doubt it if you like to stay here longer."

Joan shook her head vigorously. "I don't think I like to see another boggart looking like a Dementor today."

Devon offered his hand. "Then let's go to Hogsmeade, we may find a bookstore there or two."

Joan took it. "That would be nice."

"Hermione, don't get yourself so worked about nothing. I'm sure Joan's fine." Ginny said for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, besides," Ron casually took a gulp of butterbeer. "I think we should be worrying about Devon being hexed by Joan and not the other way around."

Hermione was about to retort when Joan and Devon entered the establishment, the latter carrying a paper bag of books.

"Hey Mom!" Joan promptly kissed her mother's cheek. "Hey Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry! Where are the boys?"

"They're back at Hogwarts, dear, showering maybe. They'll be joining us in a few minutes." Ginny answered.

"Oh." Joan took the paper bag from Devon and said her thanks. She sat down at Hermione's left side and engrossed herself in one of the new books that they had purchased.

Devon proceeded to sit on Hermione's right side.

"So, how did the bonding session go?" Harry asked Devon lightly.

Devon smirked. "It was a lot of fun actually – boggarts and books actually reside together."

"Boggarts?" Hermione was alarmed.

"Don't worry," Devon faced Hermione. "It's gone now, but I think your precious house elves should work harder, apparently they don't clean the library well."

Hermione once more did not get to reply as James and Andrei came to their table, caked with mud.

"JAMES POTTER! ANDREI WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU APPEAR TO DINE WITH US IN THAT ATTIRE!"

"But Mom – we -."

"Aunt Ginny - ."

Both excuses from both boys were cut short by Ginny pinching their ears.

"GO TO THE SHOWERS! BOTH OF YOU! I'm sure Lavender would tell you to do the same thing, Andrei. NO BUTS!"

"The Malfoy Heir is at Hogwarts? Indeed…" A sly grin crept on the face of the man.

The room was dark and only a glowing orb in the middle of the room, in front of the man who was sitting in black throne–like seat, was giving off light.

"Indeed, it is time for my plan to come to action and fruition." The sinister man once more grinned to himself.

Joan had gone up to bed early like she used to whenever something was bothering her.

Everyone else was at the Great Hall having dinner, even her mother.

It was a custom for the commemoration day to end with a feast for everyone.

But instead of still pigging out in the Hall, Joan was in her room reading her new books. One of the books was about charms and the like. Joan quickly scanned the table of contents and turned the pages so that she found what she was looking for. Her suspicions were correct. There was something wrong with Devon's Patronus.

A Patronus must have a definite form, Joan had read.

But Devon's Patronus absolutely did not have one, Joan recalled. It was partially a snake and partially a dragon.

Then it clicked in her mind.

Part snake and dragon…

Joan opened her trunk and dug in it. After a few minutes of searching, she finally found the tome she was looking for.

"Auror Training Progress Reports." It said on the cover.

Joan hurriedly turned pages of the book, which covered the progress of the different Aurors trained before Hogwarts graduation. Her mother was the one in-charge of keeping track of their progress for obvious reasons.

Joan stopped at the page with the heading "Patronus Exercises".

She speed-read the paragraphs until she came to the photo of the Patronus she encountered earlier. She read the description: "Form: Part-snake and part-dragon. Comments: Patronus is in rare form. No one has seen anything like it. Only one known produced in such a manner. Produced in excellent quality."

Joan held her breath as she read the name of the Auror.

"Draco Malfoy."

Devon could hardly pay attention to the food he was eating. He was busy processing the latest developments of his identity.

Ten minutes before dinner, he had gone to meet the Headmaster.

_"Why don't you go see Professor Dumbledore? I'm sure he can help you with that memory lapse of yours." Joan had said while they were choosing books in the bookstore. "He's a great man, I'm sure he has advice to impart."_

And that is why Devon found himself climbing the steps to Dumbledore's office.

Cautiously, Devon knocked on the door, since he did not know the password.

"Come in."

Devon entered the room and was surprised to feel that he had entered this room before.

"Oh, Mr. Black, I've heard all about you from Hermione, is there anything in particular I can help you with?" The old wizard asked, eyes twinkling.

Devon did not feel unnerved since those eyes seem to be vaguely familiar.

If I am Draco Malfoy, then he must've been my Headmaster before… Devon told himself and debated whether or not to tell the man of his so-called identity. Then again, this man seems to know everything by just staring at other people.

"Professor, would you believe me if I said I am Draco Malfoy?" Devon inadvertently blurted. He shut his mouth in shock. He realized too late that he was thinking out loud.

Dumbledore simply smiled. "Yes, I would and I do.

"You – do?" Draco slowly asked.

The headmaster nodded. "Of course, I trust former students of mine, you know." He smiled knowingly.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but found out that words have failed him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy, I will keep your secret until the time comes."

Draco mumbled his thanks and said. "But, how could I – Hermione – believe – reveal – identity?" He stammered.

The headmaster nodded meaningfully and reached for a small package in his drawer and handed it to Draco. "Here, Draco, I trust that this will help you out." He looked at the clock. "Gracious me, it's time for the feast. Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, but I better be on my way. You should be too." And he got up and head for the door.

"Professor, I-." Draco started but Dumbledore had already left.

He absentmindedly placed the package in his pocket and headed for the Great Hall.


	11. Twists and Revelations

((A/N)) Starting now, I won't be writing the disclaimer, summary, etc. in every chapter since you guys know the drill… Thanks.

Disclaimer: You know the drill… The champagne/strawberries part comes from Pretty Woman, which, again, does not belong to me.

Chapter Eleven

Twists and Revelations

"Draco Malfoy!" Joan's eyes lit up with mixed emotions as the information registered in her brain.

I've got to find Devon…

And with that in mind, Joan immediately got up from her position and ran to the Great Hall.

---

"Perfect." The man curled and uncurled his fingers. "The one weakness of the heir is also at Hogwarts. We shall get her once she returns home." He snapped his fingers to summon his henchmen.

---

"Malfoy, Draco."

"SLYTHERIN!" A worn-looking hat shouted above his head.

He glanced down his robes and saw a badge saying "POTTER STINKS".

He smirked.

He was making spirited imitations of Potter missing the snitch.

And he loved it.

"Our Head Boy for the year is Slytherin's Draco Malfoy." The headmaster announced.

He distinctly heard cheers from behind the Hall's door.

Slytherins… 

He heard groans from behind the door.

Blasted Gryffindors… 

He looked at the Gryffindor who was standing beside him. They were both told to stay outside and enter the hall only after both of them were introduced.

She, the Gryffindor beside him, was looking very much composed and nonchalant about the whole situation. Well, before she snorted when the Slytherins cheered.

He got irritated. "Got a problem, Mudblood?"

She faced him coolly and raised an eyebrow. "No. But I believe you do."

"Really? But I've got good looks, money and a nice pureblooded family line to go with it. So what is my problem, Mudblood?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're seventeen years old and you still settle for name-calling? Please…"

He scowled at her. "Filthy Mudblood…"

"Have it your way…" Then, her eyes lit up.

Oh no… Mudblood's got an idea...

"Well, if you want to play childish games," She furrowed her brow as though in deep thought. "And Professor McGonagall said we must compromise and set aside our differences and get along with each other. So…" He could almost feel his smirk being wiped away from his face.

She faced him with a triumphant grin. "So, I'll play with your games – FERRET FACE."

A voice resounded from inside the Great Hall. "Meanwhile, our Head Girl is none other than Hermione Granger from Gryffindor."

A roar of applause was very much audibly heard.

Hermione smiled sweetly to Draco Malfoy. "I do believe, Ferret Face, that's our cue."

The Great Hall's doors flew open and Hermione walked in a little ahead of a sulking Malfoy.

"Why does she have to reveal everything to Saint Potter and his pet Weasel?" He thought silently as he discreetly observed a certain brunette at the Gryffindor table.

"And she wanted to do it – tonight." He took a swig of pumpkin juice and continued to watch with something akin to jealousy the display of familiarity and friendship of the Gryffindor Trio. "Why can't we openly show our relationship anyway?"

He inwardly laughed in a hollow manner.

"Because my father will kill us to a bloody pulp."

He glared at a girl of his age who was draping her arms on his shoulders, and thus disrupting his thoughts.

He growled. "Let go of me, Pansy."

Pansy shrugged and slinked away scowling.

He resumed his reverie and focused on the bushy-haired Gryffindor, who was currently whispering something in the ear of Scarhead.

If he were not trained to control his emotions, he would have probably turned a nasty Weasley red and thrown himself at Potty's head. His eyes narrowed. "What in the world is she doing?"

Potter blushed scarlet.

He gripped his goblet tighter.

She smiled at Pothead after she had whispered.

Weasley interrupted the moment and draped his arm on Hermione's –MY girlfriend's, he thought sullenly - shoulder and said something, which made Potter blush redder.

Then, Weasley and Hermione shared a high five and Potter finally stood up.

He carried on with his observing from the Slytherin table. He smirked with relief as he saw that Potter was not at all interested in Hermione due to his next actions.

Blushing furiously, The-Boy-Who-Never-Seems-To-Die tapped the shoulder of the Weaselette and once she turned, he something said really fast. And he kissed her cheek and hurriedly went back to his seat. Weaselette was left gaping like a fish, touching the area on her cheek where Potty kissed her.

He turned his attention once more to Hermione, who apparently felt someone looking at her and had met his gaze.

She smiled at him and went back to talking to Pothead and Weasley.

Contented, he smiled to himself and finally started to eat his food.

---

"Hey, Hermione, looks like your boyfriend has zoned out again."

"Is he always like that?"

Hermione exasperatedly replied. "Ron – Harry, I hope you guys would just drop it, ok?" And she tried in vain to catch the attention of Devon. "Not a word." She narrowed her eyes at her best friends who were sniggering.

Nostalgia was obvious in the air as they were eating their fill at the Gryffindor table.

Devon was seated beside them, as they have no idea whether or not he even attended Hogwarts.

"Devon!"

Devon looked up and saw his panting daughter coming towards them.

Harry grinned as he whispered to Hermione. "Looks like you got competition."

Hermione hit him lightheartedly on his shoulder.

Joan regained her breath and stared at Devon with this knowing look. "Devon, you are -."

Devon's eyes showed panic. She found it all out –so soon?

Joan caught the look on Devon's face. "You ARE going to accompany Mom home right? I," Joan's brain reeled with excuses. "Just wanted to make sure she reaches her house all in one piece."

Devon was relieved but did not break contact with Joan's eyes. "Yes, don't worry."

Hermione watched with amusement this exchange between her boyfriend and daughter. "That bonding session must've gone better than I expected." She thought.

"Mom," Joan turned to her daughter. "I'd like to tell you something." She could feel her father watching her every move and listening to every word she says.

"What's that, honey?" Hermione replied.

"Look at your watch."

Hermione looked at her wristwatch. "What about it?"

"I have already deactivated that special feature that WE both absolutely love." Joan smirked at her mother.

"Feature - oh." Hermione recalled the feature that Joan was talking about. The feature that would tell Joan whether or not she was dating.

Joan continued to smirk. "Well, I took it off since I don't think we need it anymore and so, you would not receive my annoying and pestering messages for you to date since I hope this," She indicated Devon. "Would be for keeps."

Hermione could feel her face burning.

Harry and Ron continued to snigger and Ginny clapped her hands.

"Isn't that sweet?" Ginny said, smiling broadly. "You don't have to worry about Joan's reaction anymore, Hermione. You can continue with your relationship with Devon without those thoughts of Joan feeling betrayed and all that."

Devon muttered under his breath. "Are you all aware that you are talking about me with me around?"

Joan beamed. "Of course."

James could be seen whispering to Andrei. "Girls and women – I'll never understand them."

Unfortunately for him, Joan overhead him and smacked his head slightly.

---

"Be quick, Joan, ok? The ride is about to arrive in no time." Hermione called out to her daughter who wanted to have a word with Devon.

"Yes, Mom, don't worry!" Joan replied as she led Devon to the lake in the Hogwarts grounds.

Nightfall has come but the ground was well lighted due to fairy lights scattered around the place. The dinner had ended quite uneventfully and now, the visitors were waiting for the thestral drawn stagecoaches to arrive to bring them back to Hogsmeade where they could safely apparate to their homes. As they all know, no one can apparate in and/or out Hogwarts grounds.

"Devon," Joan started as they sat down on the ground near the lake, she picked up a rock and absentmindedly began to toss it up and down. "Are you my -."

Devon interrupted her. "Joan, thank you for not asking me in front of everyone."

Joan shrugged. "Sure, but are you -."

"Your father?"

Joan nodded as she tossed the rock into the lake and picked up another.

Draco inhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "Yes." He quietly replied. He definitely did not know how to react in these father-daughter conversations.

Joan threw the stone into the lake and looked up into the eyes of the man who is her father. "How?"

Draco smirked. "I don't think your mother would appreciate me answering that question. Care to rephrase it?"

Joan had shocked expression on her face but did not blush. "Oh." Her face slowly turned into a grimace.

Draco shook his head, smiling. "How about I ask you something first, young lady? How did you deduce that I'm Draco Malfoy?"

Joan recovered and immediately burst into telling Draco of her findings from the yearbook to the Patronus information.

Draco ruffled Joan's already bushy hair. "That's my daughter, smart, like her mother." He smiled sadly, knowing that he just can't tell Hermione now.

"Um," Joan carefully phrased her question. "How did you come to be like this? I mean, what happened?"

Draco slowly replied. "Well… I don't really know exactly, Joan. But," He threw his arms up exasperatedly. "I don't remember. My minds all jumbled up. I can't reveal to others, including your mother, who I am since I might put them into danger or ruin lives." It felt so good to get that out of his chest.

Joan placed a reassuring hand on her father's shoulder. "I understand." She said it with so much sincerity that was reflected in the brown eyes that she inherited from her mother.

As Draco gazed at his daughter, he was reminded of Hermione and how she was still waiting for them to return. "Joan, I let's go." He stood up and helped Joan stand up. "I think Hermione is worried about us."

Joan nodded.

As they walked towards the entrance of Hogwarts, Joan said. "One last thing."

Draco stopped and faced his daughter. "What is it?"  
Joan bit her lip and said carefully. "Can I call you Dad?"

Draco beamed broadly and his heart swelled with happiness. "Of course." How long did he waited for this moment, to be called a father once more.

Joan hugged her father and said. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Joan."

"Take care of Mom, ok?" Joan smiled at her father.

Draco smirked. "Of course."

---

"Can't you tell me anything, as in, anything at all about what you and Joan discussed?" Hermione asked once more as Devon dropped her off at her house.

"Nope." Devon smirked. "It's a secret."

Hermione shook her head in defeat. "Ok then. But, anyway, I'm glad that the two of you definitely in good terms with each other."

"Yes, I'm glad too." Devon slowly inched closer to Hermione.

"You know, she rarely bonds well with the men I date." Hermione continued to talk.

"Really?" He gently placed his hand on Hermione's cheek.

"Really." Hermione whispered, realizing how close the two of them were.

Devon made his move and closed the space between their lips.

But before any of them could savor the moment, Devon felt a sharp pain at his back as a curse hit him. A figure in black pulled Hermione away from him.

"Devon!" She screamed and was immediately silenced by her assailant's spell.

Devon, having tumbled back as the curse came contact with him, groggily stood up.

"Leave her alone!" He pointed his wand waveringly at the figure.

He felt another curse hit him from behind as another black figure came from his back.

Devon tottered and fell flat on the doorstep of Hermione's house.

Hermione watched with soundless horror, as Devon did not get up from his position. She looked around frantically. She now regretted the fact that she bought a house in the remote area of the neighborhood.

Devon's assailant raised his wand to finish him off. "Avada –."

He was cut short by a quick kick from Devon and in a split second, Devon was up and holding both his wand and his assailant's. He swiftly petrified his assailant.

Seeing her assailant distracted by Devon's tactics, Hermione elbowed her assailant's gut. Thus she was released.

Devon immediately petrified the assailant.

Hermione grabbed Devon's hand and apparated to some place else.

---

"Mistress Her-!"

"Saddy, please, not now." Hermione waved the house-elf. "Listen, has anybody been around the Manor besides me, Joan and Devon?"

The house-elf bowed. "No, Mistress."

"Look, could you get me floo powder? I'll be at the study."

The house-elf bowed once more.

Pop.

"Who was that? What happened? What did they want?" Hermione rambled on and on as she, followed by Devon, to the study. She was obviously unnerved by the recent happenings.

"I don't have anything of much value." Hermione continued. "Why do these things always happen when I'm finally contented with my life? Why?"

Devon placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Hermione, calm down."

"DEVON! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF SOMEONE HAD JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE AND ALMOST ABDUCTED ME IN FRONT OF MY HOME?"

---

" – ABDUCTED ME IN -."

Saddy could distinctly hear her mistress shouting from the study. The house-elf hurriedly grabbed a pouch of floo powder and got into the study.

"HOME?"

"Situation bad, Saddy must stop arguing." Saddy thought to herself. "Saddy must stop Master Draco and Mistress Hermione fighting. Saddy knows what to do. Saddy will do it Master and Mistress Malfoy's sake."

---

"Mistress?" Saddy started.

Hermione turned away from blowing up on Devon and took the floo powder from Saddy. "Thank you, you may leave – by the way, please fix the guest room, he will be sleeping there."

---

"Situation very bad, Master and Mistress sleep in different rooms." Saddy thought. "Saddy must do what Saddy does."

---

Moments later, Hermione had contacted Dumbledore and was talking to him via Floo Network.

By now, Hermione had obviously calmed down and was sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace in the study beside Devon.

"Honestly, Hermione," The kind headmaster said. "I don't know what's going on but Severus has contacted the Auror department to take a look at your house."

Hermione nodded as she snuggled closer to Devon, who was completely understanding despite the fact that he was practically shouted at by Hermione.

"For the time being, I suggest that you start packing, I believe that there are still some essentials left in the Manor?"

"Yes Professor."

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore turned to face someone in the room at his side. "I see, thank you Severus, you may leave."

Dumbledore once more appeared at the fireplace. "I'm afraid Severus carried bad news. The assailants were gone from the scene of crime but the Aurors advises you strongly not to go back to your house tonight. They are still investigating any motives for the said action and who are behind this. Anyway, Hermione, pack essentials for both Devon and you and by tomorrow morning, I'll be sending Severus with news on where you could hide while the investigation is going on, so you may be protected from the said perpetrators. That is," Dumbledore added with twinkling eyes. "If it would be acceptable for the two of you to have Devon look after you, Hermione."

Hermione blushed. "Of course, it's ok, Professor."

Devon solemnly nodded.

"Oh, I don't think that looking for a hiding place would be necessary. I know a place that no one from the magical world knows about. Only Draco and I know about it, but due to circumstances, only I know about it." Hermione recalled the place where they hid before Draco had gone to the war.

The Headmaster nodded knowingly. "I see. I believe I must be leaving the two of you to prepare for your long trip away from the wizarding world. Good luck."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione and Devon replied simultaneously.

"I guess we have to get to work." Hermione sighed. "Saddy! Saddy! Come here!"

---

"Saddy! Come here!"

Saddy was standing in front of what used to be Hermione and Draco's bedroom.

Her work was done and she headed towards Hermione's voice.

---

Pop.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Saddy," Hermione started. "I would like you and the other elves to take a vacation – NO BUTS. I will be calling you all back when I need you. That is an order."

"Yes, Mistress."

Pop.

Hermione rubbed her temples as she, along with Devon, climbed the staircase towards Draco's room.

"Hey," She quietly said. "I'm sorry if I blew up on you awhile ago. It's stress and I don't know…"

Devon did not make a reply as memories started to rapidly fill his mind.

"Thank you for saving me – again." She gave a bittersweet smile. "Funny isn't it? You've saved me twice and I seem to always attract trouble."

---

"Father?" He cautiously entered Lucius Malfoy's study.

"Come in, Draco."

He slowly came in, playing with his pet snake as it slithered at his neck. "You called for me, Father?"

"Yes, Draco." Lucius Malfoy faced his son, no emotions at all. "You are now seven years old, are you not?"

"Yes, Father." He was not looking at his father for his attention was at the snake.

"DRACO! What have I taught you about etiquette?" His father's voice boomed.

Young Draco cringed. "Face the people you are talking to, sir."

Anger flashed in the eyes of Lucius. "I wanted to show you the Avada, and even teach you it today. But your mother would not allow it." He sneered. "But now, due to your impertinence, I have to change my mind. Put down that snake!"

Draco, shaking, placed the snake on the rug.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Draco?" His mother peeked from his door.

He was sitting on the center of his bed, fighting the urge to cry. His father will get mad all over again if he cried.

"Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy repeated, this time entering her son's room, where there was no light at all since Draco did not turn it on.

She turned on the lamp on the bedside table and sat beside her son, placing an arm around the small shoulders.

In the soft light of the lamp, his mother looked like an angel to him – the only reason why he was able to go on with his life no matter how much he was being tormented by his father.

"I'm sorry." Narcissa told her son.

"Why does he do these things?" Draco blandly replied.

"I can't answer that, Draco dear." She looked sadly at her son. "I'm sorry you have to experience these hardships so early."

Draco was silent.

"Draco, listen to me," Narcissa placed a hand under Draco's chin and looked straight into his eyes, which were expressionless. "I don't want you to become like him. There is hope for you. And, don't you ever forget," She said the following words slowly. "I love you, Draco." She hugged her son close to herself.

Draco hugged his mother back.

---

"Ok, here. This is about all you're going to need." Hermione shove a pile of clothes on Devon's arms. "And here." She placed a bag on top of it. "You're lucky, you're about the same size as Draco, and I hope he doesn't mind you using his clothes…"

Hermione continued to bustle about in the room tidying up the things she had knocked over in the process of looking for clothes.

Devon looked at Hermione.

"I don't mind…" He whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione faced him abruptly.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I was just talking to myself."

"In that case, we must go to the master bedroom, where you can fit those clothes into the bag while I pack for myself."

Hermione opened the door of the master bedroom and they both entered. She headed towards the cabinet and flung it open while Devon laid the pile on the bed and started to pack.

Devon packed slowly since his headache was increasing by the moment and memories continue to flood him as he packed the articles of clothing.

The plain forest green turtleneck was the one that he had worn when Hermione, a three year-old Joan and he gone out skating on their first Christmas after the Downfall.

The light green polo shirt he had worn during the day that the Malfoy family had hosted the Commemoration.

The black robes that he -.

He looked up from packing and saw a very out of place set on the bedside table.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione emerged from the big closet, with a pair slacks hung on one arm and a blouse on the other.

"What are those?" He pointed to the bedside table.

Hermione turned. "Oh, shoot."

On the bedside table was an elegant metal tray with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. A bowl of strawberries and another bowl of cream along with two champagne glasses were present. There was also a single long-stemmed rose.

Hermione strode over to the door and turned the doorknob. It was locked.

"I knew it." Hermione sighed and turned to Devon who was still staring at the tray. "I'm sorry, Devon. It's the house-elf, Saddy. She does this whenever Draco and I fight."

Devon felt his headache worsened and closed his eyes.

"She places a spell on the door which makes it impossible for Draco and I to open it and get out of the room during the day that we fight. The spell usually wears off the next day." Hermione's eyes appear to glaze over. "It started during the first fight when I got mad at Draco because, I don't remember why. Anyway, he connived with the house-elf to place the spell and leave that tray at the bedside table. The spell is not only to keep us in the room but also for others out of the room." Hermione started to turn red. "It was a way of Draco to patch things up between the two of us. Well, the idea sort-of stuck in the minds of the house-elves and it became almost like protocol for them to do this every time my husband and I fight." She paused.

Devon felt sick. He needed out. He went into the bathroom; he could feel his dinner coming up. He felt like vomiting.

Hermione did not realize that Devon had gone into the bathroom as she was reminiscing.

---

"I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR REASONS DRACO MALFOY!"

"Hermione, please! Listen to me! I didn't mean it!" Draco pleaded to his wife, who was near the door.

Hermione put her hand up. "SHUT IT!" She sighed exasperatedly. "I need out. I'm going to sleep beside Joan."

"Hermione -."

Hermione turned the doorknob. It would not budge.

"What's with the door?" She turned to face her husband, anger evident on her face.

"Hermione, I can explain -."

"WHAT DID I SAY EARLIER? I DON'T NEED YOUR EXCUSES!"

"Hermione," Draco repeated, inching away from his wife and getting the rose on the bedside table. "Look, I'm sorry." He offered the rose, sincerity unmistakably plastered on his face.

---

Hermione was now fingering the rose with the tray.

"He used to say that champagne should be drank with strawberries since it brings out the flavor of strawberries more effectively."

Unknown to her, she was not the only one recollecting memories.

---

Devon felt like vomiting but it just would not come out. Instead he washed his face with cold water. After he had dried his face, he felt his headache and sickly feeling leaving. This was replaced by shock as he stared at the mirror.

---

"…Strawberries more effectively."

Should I come out?

"Dev – are you ok?"

"Mmm, yes."

My voice is obviously different.

"Ok, want to drink champagne? Let's not put to waste Saddy's preparations, despite the fact that she irritated me. Of all the times to lock us in…"

---

Hermione took a sip of champagne.

"I wonder what possessed Saddy to lock us in…" Then comprehension dawned on her. "She still thinks that you're Draco." She softly said. "She thought I was fighting with Draco in the study, that's why she locked us…"

---

"…Us…"

His heart was beating wildly.

Breathe in and breathe out.

"Devon? I'm sorry for placing you into such a fix, for including you in my crazy life, and also for the constant identity crisis that my house-elf dealt on you."

I have to do it now, there's no escape…

He blinked and opened the bathroom door slowly while speaking.

"I've always wanted to be included in your life."

---

Hermione was sitting on the bed and facing the bathroom door when it opened.

The sound of shattering glass echoed as Hermione dropped her champagne glass.


	12. Into The Pensieve

Disclaimer: You know the drill… And I don't own the song My Immortal - it belongs to Evanescence.

((A/N: I just thought that the song sort of fits the latter part of this chapter. And it gave me the inspiration for that part. Btw, I'm so sorry if this chapter is confusing…))

_My Immortal_

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _

_You used to captivate me  
by your resonating life  
now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_Your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me _

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase _

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Chapter Twelve

Into The Pensieve

"Jo! Joan! Hey! JOAN!" James snapped his fingers in front of Joan's face.

Joan looked startled. "What was that for?"

Andrei rolled his eyes. "You were out of your mind, you were not paying attention to James and I, you were doing a great impression of Aunt Hermione's boyfriend when he was at dinner?"

"Whatever."

"Joan," James knitted his brow in confusion. "Something's bothering you."

"How can you tell?" Joan continued to look into the fire in the common room's fireplace.

"Other than your blank look? Well, your lack of response to Andrei."

"Yeah, besides, we know you really well, Jo." Andrei piped up.

Joan sighed. How could they not? They all practically grew up together. "I'll be having a father again soon." Her face contorted into a mix of emotions with happiness triumphing over the rest.

"How?" Andrei was obviously the most clueless.

"Aunt Hermione would marry Devon." James replied exasperatedly with a tone that says 'duh'.

"Care to bet on that?" Joan uttered, her Malfoy mind back into its conniving tricks.

"What do you mean?"

"I bet that it would not go that way." Joan smirked at the perplexed expressions of her best friends. "There will be no marriage involved." She offered her hand to James.

James thought for a while before replying. "You're on." He shook Joan's hand.

"Hey, what about me?" Andrei scowled. "Why am I always left out in the darkness and coldness?"

Joan turned to face him. "You decide whose side you'll want to be with."

"That's easy – James' side."

"Two Galleons, then?" Joan's smirk was getting bigger by the minute.

Andrei and James looked at each other for a split second and then answered. "Two Galleons it is."

---

"Hermione, I -."

Hermione backed away and pulled out her wand. "Step back." Her voice was soft as she pointed her wand to the intruder who had just gotten out of the bathroom. "Who are you?"

The man sighed and mumbled to himself. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy."

Hermione continued to glare and point her wand at the man, her brain gearing to action.

"Hermione -."

"Don't you dare speak my name," Hermione replied, gritting her teeth.

The man took a deep breath. "Ok, fine." He ran a hand through his blonde hair, which was hanging loosely above his eyes. "Listen, it's me, Devon -."

"Devon?" Hermione's voice became shrill. "This is NOT a funny joke. Enough with the pranks – you don't have to _pretend_ to look like Draco in order for this relationship to work."

"I'm not just Devon, I'm Draco," The man took a few steps forward.

"ENOUGH!" Hermione's voice had gained momentum and was echoing in the Manor. "Please stop joking, Devon. Accio wand!"

Draco's wand zoomed from his pocket and Hermione caught it.

"I'm _not_ joking, Hermione. You know me," Draco showed his empty hands. "Look, I'm unarmed with a wand and I'll never do anything to harm you."

"I don't know who you are and what you are doing inside my house but all I know is that you are ruining the memory of my husband." She glared at the blonde man, apparently masquerading as the late Draco Malfoy.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Prove it." Hermione spat.

Draco closed his eyes and thought, running a hand once more through his hair.

Hermione stood transfixed, looking at his eyes. "Oh my," She thought silently. "No, it can't be…" Her eyes flashed angrily. "Of course he can't be."

Hermione hastily cast a spell that created an invisible wall, which only sound and light can penetrate, between them.

"What the -?" Draco pounded the invisible wall. "Hermione!"

"I told you not to speak my name, didn't I?"

"But -."

"You are taking long to prove to me who you really are."

"Ok, hold on, wait." Draco blinked and looked straight at Hermione's brown eyes. "Remember when we ice-skated when Joan was three or how about the wedding? Our wedding was simple and the Potters and Weasleys were wed on the same day. I remember it all. I AM Draco Malfoy."

Dropping Draco's wand, Hermione covered her ears and shut her eyes. "NO! NO! NO! Draco Malfoy is dead!" She opened her eyes once more and fought tears. "I really don't know who you are but don't you dare bring my husband AND daughter into this." Hermione swallowed and visibly controlled her emotions. "How did you know all of this?"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"What was that?"

Hermione rushed to the window and saw three figures wearing black standing in the front yard of the house. She whipped to face Draco. Fury was evident in her eyes.

"You used me." Her voice was dangerously calm.

Draco's eyes widened. "What!"

"You used me and my daughter." She summoned her semi-packed bag to herself. "You tricked us. You were part of this twisted plan all along -."

"What plan?"

"The plan you are part of." Hermione swallowed once more, her voice was starting to crack. "You _pretended_ to save me from Knockturn Alley, for all I know you could have set that up -."

"But I _didn't_!"

Hermione gave a hollow laugh. "And you expect me to believe that?" She continued to stuff her clothes in her bag, quickly and urgently this time. "After the said rescue, your goal was to become closer to me and Joan in order to gain reliable and important information. Information from Joan like the so-called memories you told awhile ago," She said the words bitterly. "And then, make it lead to this situation. This situation, in which you will have me defenseless, would then lead to my kidnapping by you and your black cloaked comrades."

"But Hermione," He continued to ramble on about certain memories. He was obviously desperate. "Remember when my mother died and you were the only one there for me? When Joan fell into the fountain after she called me, she was two then… When I had inadvertently said that I love you first during one of our spats as Heads while planning a Ball?"

Hermione looked hard at Draco with confusion, zipping her bag close and shrinking it. "How did you -?"

BAM! BAM!

Someone was ramming the front door in an attempt to break it down.

Hermione scooted to the window and opened it wide, placing her miniature bag in her pocket.

Draco pounded on the wall. "Hermione, what are you doing?" He shouted.

Hermione stepped on the windowsill and with one last look at Draco. "Good-bye, whoever you are." She jumped off the windowsill.

"NO!"

---

Joan shot up from her bed.

"NO!"

Mariel Jordan was immediately awakened from her sleep since she was sleeping in the bed nearest to Joan's.

"Yo, Joan, what happened?" Mariel queried as she rubbed her eyes.

Joan looked around and lied down back on her bed. "I don't know."

"Nightmare?"

"Sort of."

"Tell me about it, it'll help you feel and sleep better."

Joan closed her eyes, trying to relive her dream. "We were in the DADA classroom and then a boggart came from nowhere and then it became a Dementor. This Dementor," She shivered. "Held a unfinished homework and a letter to my mother, telling her that Snape wants to see her because of my failing Potions grade."

To Joan's surprise, Mariel burst out laughing.

"What?" Joan was clearly annoyed.

"That's it?" Mariel gasped in between laughs.

"Shh… You'll wake the others." Joan hissed.

Mariel attempted to stop her laughter. "Bloody hell, Joan, I thought it was something worse."

Joan simply glowered.

---

Hermione closed her eyes and jumped, but at the same time apparating to their secret hideaway. When she opened her eyes, she was once more in the familiar, but now dusty, home that she knew during the War. She had not been here since, well, since Voldemort's dark reign. She got her bag out, enlarged it and left it near the front door.

"Lumos."

With only the tip of her wand as her source of light, she went into the living room and knelt in front of the center table. Tapping a specific carving at the edge of the table with her wand, she murmured a spell. Instantly the place was well lighted and, after several household charms, spic and span. Contented with the state of the house, she plopped into the couch

Staring blankly in front of her, Hermione was void of any emotion. Too much has happened for her to be able to process it all in a few seconds. She slumped into the couch and closed her eyes, reliving what had just transpired.

When she opened her eyes, Hermione felt tears flowing on her face.

"My day started fine," She whispered quietly to herself. "Joan and Devon getting along really well…" She choked on a sob. "Just when I have finally admitted to myself that I love Devon, h-he." She stammered and cried more. "B-betrayed m-m-me." She slowly wiped her tears and noticed the picture frame on the center table along with the other ornaments on it. Hermione picked it up and laid back once more on the couch, gazing at the picture with love and smiling forlornly at it.

"I miss you so much, you know. You just don't know how much I still think about you and how much I still love you after all these years."

Hermione cuddled into the couch, holding the picture frame against her chest, feeling peaceful like she hadn't been all night and fell asleep.

It was the picture taken of Draco and Hermione on their wedding day.

---

"NO!" He pounded yet again at the invisible wall. He just gaped in horror as his wife jumped with him not being able to do anything in his power.

"STUPID!" He shouted to himself and punched the wall, not wincing in pain.

The windows automatically shut, as Malfoy Manor was under high security spells and the house has its own way of defending itself. Nobody unwelcome would be able to enter the house unless invited by any one of Malfoy blood or relation and for that reason Draco did not panic about the three black-cloaked figures outside endeavoring to enter the manor. Hermione panicked for she thought she was not safe with him, Draco, and distrusted him.

Draco punched the wall once more and sat down, feeling defeated.

"Smooth move, Malfoy… And I pride myself for being suave." He ran a hand through his hair, an indication for either frustration or anxiety.

As he sat down, he noticed a package fall out of his pocket.

"Dumbledore gave me this." He thought while he picked the brown paper wrapped box and started to unwrap it. "Bloody stupid me… Fat help it will give me right now."

It was a miniaturized Pensieve.

---

Draco woke up as the wall that he was leaning on vanished, thus he landed on the floor.

"Ouch!"

He immediately got up and scrambled to get his wand, which Hermione had dropped earlier near the foot of the bed.

"Now to find Hermione," He thought and looked out of the window. "Of course…"

The spell in the room that keeps its occupants in it was now lifted and so Draco apparated to where he knew Hermione was, but not before getting the rose on the bedside table.

---

Draco found Hermione in the same position she had slept the night before. He smiled wanly at the sight in front of him, so near yet so far.

As he gazed at her, he realized that he could not just wake her up for fear of her all-powerful wrath. Instead, he took out enlarged the Pensieve, extracted several memories, placed them in it and left it on the center table in front of Hermione.

Draco tucked a lock of hair behind Hermione's ear and kissed her forehead. He smiled as Hermione smiled in her sleep, snuggling into the couch. He left the rose beside the Pensieve and sat on another chair, simply observing Hermione sleep.

After ten minutes, Hermione shifted in her sleep, as though to wake up. Draco got up and decided that it was not yet time for him to be seen once more. He headed towards the kitchen to silently prepare for breakfast.

---

"Honestly, Harry," Ginny said while daintily buttering her toast. "I don't think you should be worried about Hermione and Devon." She bit her toast. "He's practically in love with her and vice versa."

It was another morning at the Potter household with Harry and Ginny eating their breakfast earlier than the children, so that they would not be hassled too much and so that they can eat in peace.

Harry absentmindedly nibbled on his toast. "Not be worried? Ginny, there was some sort of ambush on Hermione last night."

"I haven't forgotten, but Dumbledore himself informed us that Hermione was fine, didn't he?" Ginny stirred her coffee. "He assured us that Devon would be with her in hiding so I don't think there's a problem."

"That's just it." Harry sighed. "There's something about Devon that I can't place. Something familiar and…"

"Sinister?"

Harry looked at his wife queerly. "So it wasn't just me having hallucinations, now isn't it?"

"Well, yeah…" Ginny admitted dejectedly. "Ok, so I did think that there was something wrong with this Devon character but I just don't want to, you know, worry anyone, especially Hermione since she's pretty contented right now."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Worry anyone? Sure, now I'm really worried with this revelation that you noticed that evil aura about him."

"Then again," Ginny sipped her coffee. "I could be wrong."

"Could be, since we always apprehensive whenever Hermione seriously dates someone, right?"

"We?"

"Ok, Ron and I."

"Good."

"But, you've got to admit, there really was something familiar about him." Harry finished his coffee.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Right, just drop it, honey, 'k?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Come on, sweetheart, help me think. I won't rest until I figure this out." He propped his head on his hands.

"Ok," Ginny replied, getting up to prepare their children's breakfast. "But only because you wouldn't quit annoying me."

"Could it be – his eyebrows?"  
Ginny took out two bowls and placed them on the table. "Nope. How about his nose?"

"Yes! His nose, it is sort of pointy, isn't it?"

"Yup. And his chin, pointy too, right?"

"Right. Now who do we know has pointy features?"

"Snape?"

Harry wrinkled his nose. "That's not pointy, that's greasy."

"True," Ginny nonchalantly replied, taking away their coffee cups and enchanting the sink to clean it. "How about facial expressions? Mannerisms? Those could be of help to us to see who Devon reminds us of."

"For all I know, he could have been a Deatheater that Ron and I have fought before."

"You really have to think morbidly, do you Harry?"

"Sorry."

"Really, I think we should just trust Hermione's judgment of other people. Besides, look what happened when she dated Draco, they ended up married with Draco in the Light side. Proves that Hermione knows the right people to trust."

"Yeah," Harry smiled at the memory. "Who would've thought, Draco Malfoy, Pureblooded Slytherin Prince, Muggleborn hater married Hermione Granger, Gryffindor resident genius, best friend to the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Uh-huh." Ginny walked to the doorway to wake up their children when an image of the smirking Slytherin and Devon smiling passed her mind. She went back to her husband the same time comprehension dawned on Harry.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

---

Hermione woke up tired and with an aching back. She sat up and realized that something was on her chest. She took the picture frame, smiled at it, and then placed it on the center table.

"This wasn't here last night…" Hermione leaned to take the rose on the table, and then she noticed the Pensieve. She took her wand out and prodded it slightly.

"I wonder who owns this…"

Hermione was astonished to find herself in the Pensieve, sitting inside the Head Boy and Head Girl's common room.

Curiosity getting over her, Hermione looked around, seeing herself alone, she plunged her head into the Pensieve.

---

Hermione felt slightly dizzy as she landed in the memory inside the Pensieve. Steadying herself, she saw her seventeen-year-old self, sitting in the common room, obviously fuming, but doing her work by going over paperwork.

Hermione cautiously moved towards herself when she became aware of a presence observing her seventh year self. She abruptly turned and was surprised at seeing her dead husband, then very much younger, standing in the darkness.

"Granger," He spoke gruffly.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Young Hermione replied without facing him.

Hermione remembered this scene very well, as it opened up a new stage in her life.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the darkness and walked towards the fireplace, where Hermione was sitting near.

"Granger." He repeated, but now directly behind her seat.

"What?" Hermione replied, annoyed. "I'm doing my work here and you are obviously interrupting me."

Draco motioned to speak but Hermione didn't let him.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. After I'm done with the plans, I'll make sure to place your name on it and even ask you to sign it if you don't believe me, before submitted it to Professor McGonagall."

Draco grabbed the paperwork on Hermione's lap.

"Malfoy, give that back!"

"Granger, just listen to me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Draco's expression darkened. "Granger, if you think that I'm some kind of spoiled brat, you're mistaken-."

"You sure had a convincing way of showing it." Hermione muttered.

Draco continued as though he was not interrupted. "I don't ask my minions to do my homework, if I wanted to pass. And, my father did not do anything to get me this position."

Hermione remained silent.

"I had to work hard for it Granger," Draco grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "I did this myself. And you would do well and give me enough credit for it and not pretend that I am just a brat who doesn't do his responsibilities." He stopped shaking her but did not let go of her shoulders.

Hermione glared determinedly at him.

"You think you know a lot, don't you?" He sneered at her. "You think you know everything, right?"

The present day Hermione watched on as she realized where this conversation was leading.

"Well, I'd _really hate_ to burst your bubble, Gryffindor Mudblood." He leaned closer to Hermione and whispered. "But you just don't know how much punishment I get at home because of you." Seeing Hermione's dumbfounded expression, he added. "You, who managed to beat me in being top one, you who is teacher's pet, and you who," What he said next chilled Hermione. "Unknown to my parents, made me fall in love with yourself. I love you, despite the fact that you're everything I've been told to hate." And with that, Draco let go of Hermione and took half of the paperwork, appearing to be composed and cool as usual. "I'll be seeing you, Granger, and next time I see you, I swear, my share of work is done."

He left her still staring into the fireplace, perplexed at what just took place.

Hermione Malfoy felt her surroundings change and soon found herself in another memory.

She found her younger self inside the Head Boy's dormitory.

Hermione remembered this, it was the night that Draco came back from one of his father's summons, crying. Crying for, Narcissa has just been murdered by Lucius in front of Draco.

Draco was in the arms of Hermione, still crying silently. Hermione, instead of whispering comforting words, was merely stroking Draco's back gently and occasionally caressing his hair, but she was crying all the same. Narcissa knew about their relationship. She was happy for them and she voiced out that she never would like Lucius to know about it for fear of them being tortured, or worse, killed.

The older Hermione knew she had comforted Draco this way for, well, Draco is a Malfoy. He was only beginning to open up his emotions and was starting to be less and less awkward to human touch.

Just then, Draco spoke.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

Draco pulled away from Hermione's embrace and took her face into his hands.

"You're all I have left. Promise me you'll never leave me."

Hermione took one of Draco's hands and held it. "I promise. Will you promise the same thing?"

"I promise."

"But he broke it…" Adult Hermione whispered from her place. "Not that it was his choice though…" She felt tears stinging her eyes, as though reliving the memories all over again.

Her surroundings swirled into darkness. Hermione wiped the stray tear that had fallen. The next memory was once more set in the darkness, it was during one of the many rounds they had done as Heads around the school.

"Draco, are you sure about this?"

"Sure as I'll ever be, Hermione." Draco stopped walking.

"But – your father, he could –kill you…" The girl in front of him stuttered.

"Then, I'd like to see him try…"

"You don't really have to, I mean, there could be another way, you don't have to…" Hermione's voice trailed away.

"Hermione," Draco stared directly into Hermione's eyes. "I'm sure about this and no, there is no other way. I'm ready for this. I want to be part of your side. Merlin, I wouldn't care if Potter would laugh at my face when I take my oath."

Hermione glared a bit. "Harry is not like that."

Draco smiled. "Are you sure?"

The setting changed once more, and Hermione did not quite remember this recollection. She saw the reason later on.

Hermione was unconscious, most likely sleeping, on a hospital bed.

Draco, wearing a white hospital gown, mask and cap, was standing carrying something in his arms.

Hermione, present day, walked nearer and peered at what Draco was carrying. It was a baby – Joan, to be exact.

"Hello," Draco was cooing at the baby. "My how cute you are." He was smiling all over.

The baby in his arms smiled, still with her eyes closed.

Draco chuckled. "I see, you agree with me." He sat down in the chair beside Hermione's bed. "Here's your mother, still resting but nevertheless beautiful."

Hermione felt herself blush despite the fact that Draco was not really speaking directly to her.

"You'll probably grow up beautiful just like her." Draco continued to talk to his daughter. "And I, well, meanwhile, will do my best to be the father I never had."

Hermione felt the memory changing again but now, she was confused and fearful as realization hit her.

The memories in the pensieve – they weren't hers alone.

"Merlin…" She murmured as she stumbled into a new memory, which she was sure was not hers. She was in another hospital, somewhere she was sure she never had been to. There were various apparatuses surrounding a single bed in the room. She walked nearer to it and saw Draco talking to a Healer, looking a bit dazed.

"Sir, may I ask, what is your name?" The Healer asked

Draco replied. "I don't know, doctor."

Hermione was stunned; she was beginning to put pieces into place…

The Head shook his head sadly at his co-worker. "I knew it…"

The man blinked his eyes. "Why? What do you mean?"

The Head Healer addressed his subordinate. "Kindly update this man's file while I brief him." The Healer sighed as the Mediwitch walked away. "I might as well start from the beginning."

The patient merely stared silently.

"Well, about five years ago, you were sighted near our village, wounded and unconscious. For all we know, you were dead. However, we have a creed to follow. It goes along the lines of 'every life on this world must be given a chance, no matter how minute the chance may be.'"

The blonde motioned to speak. "Five years ago?"

"Yes, five years ago. Anyway, so you showed vital signs that you were to live, but you remained unconscious. For five whole years, you were in a coma in this very room."

Hermione zoned in and out of listening to the conversation. Realization was hitting her hard.

"I'm afraid, Head Healer, that I do not have enough memories for me to establish my identity."

The Head Healer nodded knowingly. "I suggest then that you stay with us for another year as a follow-up and check-up on your condition. Who knows, we may trigger your memory to come back.

Draco simply nodded.

Hermione was about to hold on to the bed to steady her when her environment began to move and contort into a new one.

She was in an office, probably the Healer's, she assumed.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" The Head Healer asked him.

Draco replied obstinately. "Yes, I am very sure of it."

The Healer heaved a sigh. "Very well, I suppose it's time for you to know something else regarding your accident." He beckoned to Draco to follow him into his private office. "Please, take a seat."

Hermione followed them into the office, eyes staring at Draco. She sat down at the seat opposite Draco and watching the scene unfolding before her while listening to the conversation that was taking place. She hung on closely to the discussion and her assumptions were proven by the next part of the dialogue.

"Changing your appearance will keep anyone who knows you from recognizing you. Is it clear so far, Devon?"

"Yes, Healer."

Hermione's eyes widened. "So he is Devon… And Draco is…"

"Thus, your enemies won't be able to detect who you are, if ever you encounter them. But not to worry, after you've fully regained your memory, you will be back to your normal and true physical state. So by the time your 'enemies' recognize you, you know who they are and you would know how to protect yourself." The Healer looked at Devon straight into his gray eyes. "The change would be gradual, as your memory would come back gradually. And after this procedure, I would have to erase your memory of anything related to the process."

Devon was taken aback. "Why?"

"To protect yourself from yourself. Someone can probe into your mind by using Legimency, thus exposing the fact that you aren't who you claim to be at the moment. Are ready to undergo all of this?" The Healer asked seriously.

Draco smirked. "Bring it on."

"That explains about everything," Hermione whispered as she prepared to lurch into another memory but was, instead, heaved back into the living room.

"Hey," Someone whispered from the couch.

Hermione faced him. "Draco."

---

"How did that happen?" Harry asked for the umpteenth time on the Draco-is-Devon topic. "Then again, that smile, or shall I say, smirk is one of a kind."

"Now, Harry, not in front of the kids."

"Mom, what are you talking about that has to be classified?" Sirius Potter complained with his untidy and curly black hair having a bad case of bed head.

"Now you've done it." Ginny told Harry as she assisted a half-asleep Lily into her seat. "Now, Lily dear, don't sleep into your cereal bowl, ok?"

"Dad?" Sirius eyed his father curiously. "What were you talking about? I'm nine years old now!"

Harry eyed Ginny warily. "Ask your mother."

"Mom?"

Ginny sighed. "Sirius, sweetheart, it's something that does not concern us."

"Then who does it concern?"

"Ok," Ginny furrowed her brows. "It concerns the Malfoys, but please, don't mention anything yet to anyone since I'm sure Hermione would let us know about it when the time comes."

"Bye honey." Harry kissed Ginny and said goodbye to each of his children in turn before he left for work.

"Great big information that was." Sirius grumbled, shoveling food into his mouth, not realizing he spoke it out loud.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Sirius was definitely not a morning person.

Welcome to the wonderful world of raising children.

---

Hermione tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, obviously unsure of what to do.

Draco stood up and came closer to Hermione. "Hermione."

"Shh." Hermione placed a finger on his lips. "Listen to me," She bit her lip. "I'm very, very, very, very sorry. I should've listened to you. I've been so stupid. I -."

This time, it was Draco who silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. He smiled. "It's alright. I thoroughly understand why you reacted that way. If you hadn't, _I_ would have panicked – it wouldn't have been the Hermione I have fallen in love with."

Hermione blushed which made Draco laugh quietly and opened his arms wide. Hermione hugged him tight.

"Hermione, oxygen – need air. I'm home now! No need to do that!" Draco said half-jokingly.

Hermione let go of him and stared into his eyes of gray.

They pretty much stared at each other for a few minutes when Draco broke the tranquility by leaning forward – to capture Hermione's lips in a kiss.


	13. Rainbow After The Rain

((A/N)) I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. In the country where I live, classes start on June while in other countries June is the vacation. So, I had to adjust with my blessed schedule before I found time to continue this fic. But, I promise, I'll update faster next time. (Less than a month, I mean.)

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Chapter Thirteen

Rainbow after the Rain

"No wonder Hermione liked him…" Ron murmured as Harry and he sat in the conference room, waiting for Percy Weasley, the Minister, to come and start their meeting.

Harry had just told Ron about his conversation with Ginny that morning.

"Devon reminded Hermione of Draco." Harry replied offhandedly as he took out a folder of his department's report.

"Still, Harry," Ron wrinkled his brow. "It's not just the facial expressions and physical appearance that has resemblance to Malfoy. I think it's too much of a coincidence, don't you think that he almost has the same _attitude_ that Malfoy has?"

"Are you implying that they're the same person?"

"Maybe not… You don't suppose that he is the reincarnation, is he?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Ron shrugged. "It was just a thought." He got his own report out of his folder.

"Ron," Harry said after a few seconds of silence. "Don't you think they are the same person?"

"There are times that I had wondered, but, mate, Draco Malfoy is dead. I mean, you were there." Ron faced Harry. "You were one of those who investigated his death, right?"

Harry fidgeted. "Yes, but there is something that I failed to include in the investigation…"

Ron gaped. "Are you telling me that Draco is alive?"

"There is a possibility." Harry said slowly.

"Why? I mean, how come there is a possibility?" Ron prodded.

Harry sighed. "Remember how reports and news articles stated that only pieces of his clothes were left? And that he was incinerated due to the explosion?"

Ron nodded.

"Well, other than the clothes, no other thing in the site had any indication that he died. I think he vanished out of thin air, which is not so impossible in the Wizarding world, right?"

Ron nodded, doing his best to comprehend what was being said.

"Do you know what DNA is?"

"No."

Harry sighed once more. "Well, it's a Muggle concept that each person has a unique set of DNA. Thus DNA is used by the Muggles to solve crimes and so on. Anyway, there was no trace of his DNA on any kind of substance that resembles something turned into ash. But since the other investigators who were with me were narrow-minded, they insisted that Draco Malfoy was indeed dead and did not wait for the DNA test results. They said it was too Muggle and that they don't trust Muggle technology since magical compounds are different from what Muggles know. Nevertheless, I pursued my theory. All the samples returned negative."

Ron was about to reply when Percy Weasley came and announced the start of the meeting.

---

"Hey Joan, want to go play Quidditch? Me and the boys will be at the pitch after breakfast." Andrei asked in between spoonfuls of food.

"Maybe, and by the way, watch your grammar." Joan responded as she untied the Daily Prophet from the owl that delivered it.

"Come on, Joan, give us a definite answer." James pleaded as he took a gulp of pumpkin juice. "It's Saturday and you weren't there with us yesterday."

Joan remained in shocked silence as she read the front page of the Daily Prophet.

James noticed the look on Joan's face. "Joan, what's wrong?"

Joan placed the paper on the table for Andrei and James to see.

The headline read: "Hoodlums in Black Attack Daily Prophet's Chief Editor".

James read passages from the article. "'Editor-in-chief of the Daily Prophet, Hermione Granger-Malfoy, was attacked at her home last night after the Commemoration. Due to the remote vicinity of her home, the only other witness to the said ambush is Devon Black, Prophet's photographer. Black is also known to be going out with Malfoy. Both are currently in hiding for safety, according to Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He also stated that: 'Ms. Malfoy is, I assure you, in good health and so is Mr. Black.' Further investigation is going on for the motive and identity of the said black-cloaked men.' Hey look at this," James said, pointing to the table of contents. "'Gossip Column: Speculations on the Malfoy-Black Disappearance see page 4.'" He turned to the said page. "Disappearance – what the hell is this person talking about. 'Hermione Malfoy, widow of Draco Malfoy is known to be dating Devon Black, a colleague in the journalism industry. Rumors have it that the said ambush at Malfoy's home last night is a fraud. Some say that it was only used so as Malfoy can have a break from work and deal with her private life. Earlier that afternoon, Black and Joan Malfoy, daughter of the Hermione Malfoy to Draco Malfoy, was sighted in Flourish and Blotts'. This aroused more tales that it was a bonding session for the two of them since Black and Hermione Malfoy were planning to get married. Another speculation for the 'hiding thing' is that Malfoy and Black have eloped -."

"Stop it right there, James," Joan irritably interrupted. "I don't need to hear about that trash. Mom's only been gone for less than a day from the Prophet and they're now publishing trash like that."

She has an idea where her parents were, but, Joan wrinkles her nose, she does not want to know what they could be_ possibly _doing…

"But don't you think that they had eloped?" Andrei asked, slightly dumbly.

Joan threw her hands in exasperation. "I know my mother. A person does not have to believe rubbish like those in the newspapers!"

"Calm down, Jo," James said, placing his arms around Joan's shoulders. "I understand if you're worked up by this incident, but at least, don't blow up in the Great Hall."

True enough, about one-third of the hall's occupants were staring at Joan's direction.

---

Draco tasted something salty and slowly pulled back from their kiss. Hermione was crying.

"Hon, what's wrong? I'm home now."

Draco placed his thumbs on her cheeks and began to wipe away her tears.

Hermione smiled feebly. "I know. It's just -."

Draco cut her off and kissed her lips lightly. "It's just what?" He asked quietly in between kisses.

"Well, it has been six years and…" Hermione initiated the next kiss. "I realize that there is much time that we had missed – you had missed, actually."

Draco was about to kiss her again when Hermione placed her hand in between them.

"Wait," She murmured. "Let me finish first."

Her husband smiled to himself as Hermione once more showed that she is the authority figure between the two of them.

Hermione bit her lip uncertainly and wiped her own eyes as her tears began to cease.

"Look, you don't know how happy I am now that you're back," She enunciated meaningfully. "And without me realizing that you were there all along for the past months…" Hermione inhaled deeply. "So naturally, I think it would be a problem on how to explain this to everyone else. I mean, how I can tell Harry and Ron – oh, you know his temper…"

Draco felt anxiety creeping into Hermione and he led her to the couch. After they had sat down beside each other, Draco placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione, knowing the two of them, I believe that they won't get mad at you nor would they scoff at us. The three of you are friends for goodness knows how long. Besides," Draco tucked a lock of hair behind Hermione's ear. "I also know you; this apprehension is not about Harry and Ron, isn't it?"

His wife sighed. "Yes, you do know me. It's about Joan. She's the one who will be greatly affected by your return and – why are you smirking?" She stopped as Draco's mouth curled into its trademark position.

"Guess." Draco teased.

Hermione's eyes widened. "She did not – she doesn't – how did she – what the -." She stuttered as comprehension enlightened her.

Draco grinned widely. "Yes, Joan knows about me."

"How in the world – when?"

"I think," Draco stood up, carrying Hermione from the couch, which caused her to gasp. "That would be a long story." He headed towards the kitchen. "Breakfast would be cold by then, so let's talk about it over food, shall we?"

Hermione simply nodded and muttered something under her breath which sounded awfully like "too smart for her own good".

---

"IMBECILES: ALL OF YOU!"

All the other black cloaked people cowered under the wrath of their leader.

"If I want something done, I want it done PERFECT! Don't you understand the difference between perfect and FAILURE? DO YOU?"

One figure spoke up, "Master,"

"ENOUGH!" The leader roared. "GO OUT YOU LOT! DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'VE GRASPED MY CONCEPT!"

Immediately, cracks of Apparation were heard. The black cloaked leader was left in the room.

His fingers rubbed his temples and sat down in his usual seat in front of the glowing orb.

"If I want something done right, I suppose I'll have to do it myself." He took a sip of potion that he had summoned to his side. "And once I do so, Malfoy heir: beware – here comes your worst nightmare." With that, he bared his teeth and let a bone-chilling hollow laugh.

---

After breakfast, Joan found herself in the Quidditch field with her fellow first year Gryffindors. And from the other side of the field came another group of first years, wearing robes emblazoned with the silver and green badge of Slytherin.

"Ferguson, I'm glad that you accepted our offer." James called out to the bulky Slytherin.

"No problem, Potter." Patrick Ferguson said shaking James' hand with his other holding a school broom. "I think it's very beneficial to both houses when we get to play Quidditch during our spare time."

"Yeah," James agreed. "Besides, it would be boring to waste talent in our batch while waiting for the year to end so as to be accepted in each of our house teams."

The Slytherin-Gryffindor rift had obviously been brought closer after the War since the Dark Wizards have been eradicated or locked in Azkaban. Family members who would care less of pureblooded stature and houses have helped form a better society. And, there is still the Malfoy-Granger marriage to thank for the inter-house relationships.

"Ok, guys, let's get into our positions." James mounted his broom and ascended into the sky.

Joan mounted her own borrowed school broom and watched as Richard Wood's fourth year brother, who is part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Joshua, release the Quidditch balls from their chest.

When the Quaffle was thrown into the air, everything became a quick blur of robes.

Since the teams that they formed were not the formal House teams, each of them could choose what type of player they wanted to play for each game. Today, Joan was the Seeker for the Gryffindors.

"Hey, Malfoy," Patrick flew beside her. "How's life?" Like Joan, Patrick is the Seeker of the game for his team.

"Monotonous: Andrei is still eating like a pig… James is still procrastinating…" Joan replied casually, she knew Patrick very well. They had been constantly paired in Potions when Snape was feeling morbid and wanted Gryffindor and Slytherin to work together,

Patrick, who, biologically, is Vincent Crabbe's son. Patrick's mother, who is a graduate of Durmstrang, had been betrothed to Crabbe since birth. Contrary to her upbringing, she did not want to be part of the Dark Side. After the war and the death of Crabbe, she met an American, married him and insisted that Patrick use the surname of the American and even be adopted by the American so as to be legally his father.

Joan heaved a sigh.

At least he had a father figure when he was younger and growing up…

---

"So, you mean, by some weird incident, Devon could be Draco?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time during the day.

"Yes, Ron." Harry answered monotonously, like he had a few minutes ago.

---

"When do you plan to show yourself to her?" Hermione asks Draco as she washes the dishes manually.

Draco takes another coffee cup and wipes it with a paper towel. "I don't really know," He places the cup on the rack. "But I doubt it would be awkward anyway."

"How long do you think we should stay here?" Hermione washes her own hands.

"We'll stay until I get a grasp of the situation." Draco quickly finishes drying the rest of the crockery. "There are still that black cloaked people and that assassination attempt I still couldn't clearly remember about."

Hermione wipes her hands dry and heaved a sigh. "I guess that means we'll be staying here for long, doesn't it?" She leaned on the counter, observing her husband, who was near the sink. "I hope it wasn't as long as the last time we were here... Sooner or later, it would be tedious and boring around here, you know."

Draco faced her and smirked. "In my opinion," He tossed the paper towel aside. "I don't mind if we stay here for a long time and," He smiled knowingly to his spouse. "I know a lot of ways to keep us busy."

Hermione blushed but still rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrow. She knew what he meant…

"Whatever," She muttered under her breath. "Egotistical prick…"

"I heard that."


	14. Everything I Wanted

((A/N)) I hope to maintain regular updates like I did before Chapter Thirteen (which had a month and a day gap from Chapter Twelve). So please, check this fic occasionally… Btw, I'm sorry if the sequence of the events is sort of confusing… P.S. This is my longest chapter ever! I'm so happy! Hope you like it…

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I also do not own the song Dance With My Father of Luther Vandross. It's the song in Joan's memory.

Chapter Fourteen

Everything I Wanted

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter – would you care to share to the rest of us your conversation?"

Ron faced the person who had just spoken.

The Minister, along with the rest of the heads of the departments, was looking at them.

"Well?" Percy asked irritably.

Harry glared at Ron slightly and faced Percy. "No, I'm sorry, Minister for disrupting the meeting. Mr. Weasley was merely asking me about a topic of less importance. There is no need for a big fuss about it."

The Minister raised an eyebrow. "Very well, shall we continue with our discussion, gentlemen?" He faced the other people in the room but not after he frowned at his brother. This discreetly meant 'talk to you after the meeting'.

Ron groaned.

Why did this suddenly feel like Potions class?

---

"That would be all, thank you gentlemen." Minister Weasley declared and everyone in the room stood up to leave. He faced Ron to make sure that he does not leave.

Ron caught Percy's eye and walked over to him, asking Harry to wait for him outside.

"What?"

Percy narrowed his eyes in his superior way. "Ronald, you know that there is no nepotism in the Ministry, do you not?"

Ron restrained the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, _Minister_. I am fully aware of that. I also know that just because I'm your brother it doesn't mean that I'm above the rules and decorum in here."

"Well, if you were aware of that," Percy held his head high. "What were you and Harry talking about that cannot wait and has to be brought up every few minutes?"

Ron sighed. "It's about Devon B-."

Percy's attention was automatically evident. "Devon Black, did you say?"

"Yes..." Ron replied slowly. "Why?"

"What about him?" Percy countered.

"It's about his identity and Draco Malfoy's, Harry reckons -."

"Ron, bring Harry with you to my office – pronto." Percy interrupted, and turned away, heading towards the door.

"I need to talk to the Aurors…" He muttered as he brushed past a bewildered Harry.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked as soon as Ron appeared in the doorway.

His best friend shrugged. "I don't know, but I reckon it's important. Perce told me to bring you with me to his office."

"Go to his office? But he was muttering about talking to Aurors when he left. I thought we were only supposed to have the monthly meeting today. It's a weekend, for Merlin sakes!"

Ron's faced clouded. "Actually, I told him that we were discussing Devon's identity when he became overly interested with that topic."

"Oh no, that'll be a long discussion with Percy." Harry's expression became grave. "Ginny's going to kill me… She and the kids had all woken up early today to prepare for our family outing. I told her I'll be back in an hour or two!"

Ron slapped his head in mock horror. "You _are_ doomed!"

---

_"3:30 PM – You're done with your assignments; go and hang out with your friends and encourage them to do theirs."_

Joan sighed as she placed the clock back on her side table.

Encourage Andrei and James to do their homework and see them actually do it? Joan thought. That'll be the day.

She proceeded to lie down on her four-poster, staring at its ceiling.

"Bored, bored, bored…" Joan muttered to no one in particular. She had hoped to hear from either of her parents after last night. Due to circumstances and the attack, that would be out of question.

Being the rational and productive student she is, Joan got up and rummaged into her trunk. She pulled out several books that she had taken from the Manor and proceeded to read.

---

"That's her during her eighth birthday – blowing the candles and icing off the cake and onto the faces of the Potter and Weasley children."

Draco positively beamed as he watched his daughter in the wizard picture blow the candles hard and deliberately. The marshmallow icing flew off the edge of the cake and landed on her startled friends.

"It looks like she is a lot like me when I was younger." He commented as picture Joan smirked and clapped happily.

Hermione nodded. "I suppose so… You know what she said after that incident?"

"What?" Draco watched as Joan continued to clap while Andrei began to lick the icing off his face.

"She said, 'Mommy! Mommy! I got one of my wishes! I got one! I got one!'"

"It figures."

After breakfast, Hermione had suggested to Draco that they take a look at the album that she always kept miniaturized in her wallet.

Reminiscing was what the two of them did for most of the morning which they continued after a quick lunch of sandwiches.

"Wait," Draco asked. "Did she say one of her wishes? What's the other one?"

Hermione looked at her hands. "Actually, she had three wishes, two of which she told me that night."

"What are they?" Draco prodded gently.

"Well…" Hermione started slowly. "One of which is to have her father back."

Silence ensued.

Draco's voice cracked. "What's the other one?"

Hermione colored. "She said this can only happen if her other wish comes true."

Draco was confused. "Tell me then. Her second wish came true already, so what's the third?"

"She wants to have siblings."

---

"Hey, this is interesting." Joan took out her wand. "Why don't I try this spell out?"

She took out another of her father's old school books and flicked pages until she found a certain picture inserted in between.

It was Narcissa Malfoy's picture. The woman in the picture is blonde, tall and slim. Joan thought she looked rather pretty but there was something wrong with her expression…

"Let's see if I can make this work." Joan laid the picture in front of her and began to read the incantation that she found in another book.

After flicking her wand for the last time, Joan took the picture into her hands cautiously.

"Hello there, young lady." It spoke.

Joan almost dropped the picture in shock.

The spell worked. She is now able to communicate to the person in the picture.

"Hello there, Ma'am." Joan replied, unsure how to respond to her grandmother in the picture, who was years young to be a grandmother.

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy, what would your name be?" Narcissa said icily.

"My name is Joan – Joanna Leticia Malfoy." She replied slowly.

Narcissa continued to interrogate. "Really? How are you related to us the Malfoys? Who is your father?"

"Um, Draco Malfoy…" Joan let her answer trail off.

Immediately, the cold and snobbish exterior of Narcissa crumbled. "You are Draco's daughter?" Narcissa sat more comfortably in her elegant red seat that resembled a throne. "My, how time passes quickly. How old are you, dear?"

Joan felt at ease by now. "I'm eleven years old, turning twelve next year, Ma'am."

"Posh! Don't call me Ma'am," Narcissa insisted. "I'm actually your grandmother, are you not aware?"

"Yes, Grandmother," Joan smiled.

Narcissa smiled fondly back. "Well, aren't you going to tell me who your mother is?"

"She's Hermione Granger, Grandmother."

Narcissa clapped her hands. "Delightful! They ended up together? I knew it! Would it be ok if you tell me something about your family life? I want to know how my Draky is as a father."

Draky?

Joan grinned. "Sure, Grandmother."

---

"Why did you tell us about this only now, Harry?" Percy asked from behind his mahogany desk.

Ron echoed. "Yeah, Harry, why only now?"

Harry inhaled. "Do you remember how Hermione was when she was grieving? If I had said something about the possibility of Draco being alive, I might have given her a false hope. Besides, it was just a possibility; it might tear her more if that hope was shattered afterwards."

Percy nodded solemnly. "Point taken."

"But, Perce," Ron caught the look his older brother was giving him and rolled his eyes. "But _Minister_, what does it have to do with Aurors?"

"Ronald, Hermione was attacked last night. There was no evident motive behind. And naturally, we had to check on Devon Black's background, which surprisingly does not exist in any wizarding country around the world. So, naturally, we were all suspicious."

Harry nodded to show comprehension.

"And when Harry said that bit about that possibility of Draco Malfoy being alive, something clicks together about his story and Devon's. All of that seems to be aligned with the investigation."

"How so Per – Minister?"

"Ronald, it's confidential. We'll let the two of you know once the time is right." Percy answered pompously.

---

"Well, that could be arranged." Draco whispered quietly, inching closer to Hermione.

"What do you mean? Draco!"

Draco, for the second time that day, carried Hermione off the couch, but this time he was heading towards the bedroom.

---

---

The Gryffindor common room is, as usual; empty since it is after breakfast. Students were either outdoors enjoying the last bit of nature before the week starts, or in the library hurrying with procrastinated work. But Joan Malfoy is not the average procrastinator.

Joan is currently in her favorite seat in front of the fireplace, planning to read the book she had recently borrowed from the library. She is in a bad mood due to the incident when Snape, the perpetual killjoy, confiscated Narcissa's picture from her when he saw her talking to the picture on the way to the Great Hall. He claimed that it has all the marks of the Dark Arts.

"Dark Arts, my foot..." Joan had thought. "He probably just wanted to talk to Grandmother…"

Grudgingly and finding no other better thing to do, Joan slouched into the armchair and began to lazily turn the pages of the book.

---

"Professor Dumbledore! Look what Ms. Malfoy had brought to school!" Snape practically had rushed to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore peered at Snape calmly from his half-moon spectacles. "Really, Severus, you must not exhaust yourself too much on petty things."

"But, Headmaster," Snape insisted. "This is of utter importance: it has the markings of the Dark Arts!"

"May I see it, Severus?" Dumbledore reached out his hand.

Snape took one look at the picture and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Albus! What a pleasant surprise!" The figure in the picture exclaimed as he examined it.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Why hello, Narcissa."

"Headmaster! That's infected with the Dark Arts!" Snape cried. "Why are you so lax?"

Dumbledore was about to reason out when Narcissa injected.

"Severus, as my granddaughter has been explaining, my picture is not made through the Dark Arts! It was she herself who -."

"That proves it that it is Dark!"

"Severus," Narcissa continued haughtily. "Kindly stop interrupting me. As I was saying," She faced Dumbledore. "She was merely experimenting on a new spell that she read and thus she was able to make an interactive photo. Only portraits are able to actually speak but Joan, brilliant child, was able to perform the spell on the photo."

The Headmaster nodded understandingly, much to the horror of the Potions Master. "Yes, Narcissa, I am aware of that spell. And I believe that Ms. Malfoy is capable and responsible enough for her actions."

"But – but –but -." Snape stuttered, his greasy hair flopping. "Punishment must be due -."

"Honestly, Severus," Narcissa declared. "I agree with Albus that you are overexerting yourself with your duties."

"Headmaster -."

"Now, Severus," Dumbledore evenly replied. "I don't see any rules broken by Ms. Malfoy, so I don't think a punishment is in order."

Snape's eyes bulged.

"But," Dumbledore carried on. "If you see fit for her parents to be informed, please do so."

"I will, Headmaster." And Snape turned to leave.

"By the way, Severus, do you know how to contact Hermione?"

Darn it…

---

Hermione leisurely rubbed sleep away from her eyes. She turned carefully to face the sleeping aristocratic-looking man beside her. She cautiously, so not to wake him up, brushed strands of blonde hair on his forehead, just to make sure he was real. Merlin knows how many times she had fantasized about such a moment, only to find out it was all in her head. Her husband shifted slightly in his sleep but did not wake up. Hermione smiled to herself blissfully as she snuggled closer to him under the covers and closed her eyes, the man she had dreamt for so long is finally here, at last.

An arm snaked its way on her shoulder and Hermione opened an eye to see Draco still sleeping, or pretending to do so. She gently pinched his side, which caused Draco to open his eyes and give a sound of surprise.

"What was that for?" Draco faced the love of his life.

His wife grinned back at him. "Good morning, O Drowsy One."

"Actually, I'd prefer the title O Handsome One or -."

"O Narcissistic One?"

Draco showed a mocking frown. "Is something wrong with me taking after my mother?"

"No, not really." Hermione tilted her head in a teasing way. "But your mother was a lot prettier and more beautiful than you are or ever will be."

"Why you -." Draco suddenly dipped his head and met his wife's lips with his own.

Hermione was caught in surprise but was soon responding.

Draco held her head gently as he brought her closer to him. He brought the two of them into a more comfortable position on the bed as they continued to kiss. He allowed their tender kissing session to continue for awhile before exerting his so-called dominance.

Feeling a tongue prodding her lips, Hermione conceded. Soon it was a passionate battle of tongues and ardor.

The couple was so into each other that neither noticed that Draco was near the edge of the bed, that is, before he fell onto the wooden floor.

"Ouch!"

Hermione looked down on him from the bed with a slightly dazed smile.

"I suppose it's time for breakfast, isn't it?"

"MALFOY! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!"

---

"Did you get that, Severus?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"That would be all there is."

Snape folded the parchment where he had written the instructions that Dumbledore dictated to him on how to contact Hermione. He stood up to head to the dungeons.

"By the way," Snape froze when the Headmaster spoke again. "Would it be fine with you if you leave Narcissa here for awhile?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore beamed at Snape.

Snape was a few steps away when Dumbledore called out once more.

"By the way again, Severus, a word of caution."

Snape turned to face the wizen wizard.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I still believe it is a bad idea. Do you have a strong heart?"

Snape was taken aback with the question on his health. "Yes, Professor."

"Very well, then, carry on – but I warn you, you may not like what you see. You'll probably be in for a big surprise." Dumbledore stated with his usual twinkle in the eye.

Snape resisted raising an eyebrow. "Ok, Headmaster." And he took leave.

"What was that all about, Albus?" Narcissa queried from her picture.

The Headmaster simply twirled his beard and winked. "You'll find out soon enough, Narcissa."

---

After the Potions Master had been given the instructions on how to make the alternative communication device to contact Hermione, he immediately went to work.

Half an hour later, Professor Severus Snape had finally made TTWAVHH also known as The Two-Way Audio-Visual Hogwarts Howler. Such are very rarely made since these Howlers are made only for special and 'drastic' measures. To our favorite and only Potions Master, this is the perfect time to test it.

Snape then unrolled the now enchanted parchment and spoke to it. As he spoke, the words began to form on the parchment.

"To: Hermione Granger-Malfoy, Hiding Into The Unknown.

From: Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts Dungeons

Subject: Delinquency and Practice of the Dark Arts of Joanna Malfoy."

Snape paused.

Well, that was a little bit exaggerated, but how else will Hermione take the situation seriously? Besides, it felt good to be reporting a Gryffindor's Gryffindor child who is in trouble…

And with that, Snape duplicated the parchment and muttered the complicated mailing spell which was designed especially for the TTWAVHH. Almost instantly, the duplicate vanished.

The Potions Master leaned back on his seat.

"Now to wait for the results…"

---

Joan had opened and shut the book on her lap for the millionth time. She had been reading and rereading the first phrase since she started that morning. Sighing, she gazed into the fireplace and lit a fire. She was obviously distracted. And, no, Snape is not the reason.

She had hoped to hear from either of her parents by breakfast time when the owls came. Disappointingly, not even one owl came for her. Joan was beginning to wonder with doubt what had become of her parents.

Maybe Dad hasn't revealed himself yet…

Sighing despondently for the second time, Joan could only wish that her mother has all the emotional strength she could gather now. She knew her mother is strong but only because she felt obligated to be such.

Little did the public know how she keeps her emotions bottled up in the day only to let the tears fall at night…

Joan summoned a picture frame from her dorm.

A few seconds later a gold frame with silver engravings came floating towards to her.

The war was over. I don't care; all cared about is that Daddy is always with Mommy and me. I don't even know what the war is. All I know about it is that it takes Daddy away from Mommy and me from time to time.

_Back when I was a child,  
Before life removed all the innocence,  
My father would lift me high,  
And dance with my mother and me,_

"Draco, she's too old for that!" Mommy scolded Daddy as he took me in his arms and carried me.

"No, I'm not, Mommy!" I had said.

Daddy did not listen to Mommy but continued to raise me up and down. "No, she's not."

I giggle happily in Daddy's arms.

Mommy narrowed her eyes. "You are spoiling her; I would not want Joan to be the spoiled brat you were."

"Lighten up," Daddy said, placing me on his shoulders. "She promised me not to be a brat, right, Joan?"

I raised my hand as though to promise. "Yes, Daddy."

"See?" Daddy smiled at Mommy.

Mommy just rolled her eyes. "I still say she's too old for that."

Daddy raised his head to look at me as he held my legs to keep me from falling. "How old are you?"

"Four, Daddy." I raised four fingers."

"Young enough." Daddy faced Mommy with his grinning face. "Besides, I wasn't around much when she was younger." He raised an eyebrow at Mommy.

"Whatever." Mommy sighed and threw her arms up in defeat. She motioned to leave the room.

Daddy put me down the he took Mommy by her waist and held her close.

"What?" Mommy had asked.

Daddy faced me to grin at me and I grinned back. Still holding Mommy close to him, he pulled out his wand to enchant the piano to play on its own.

I clapped, knowing what was coming next and got comfortable on the plush sofa at the side of the room. It gave me a good view of my parents.

The song being played is the song when Mommy and Daddy had their first dance in their wedding.

_And then...  
Spin me around 'til I fell asleep,  
Then up the stairs he would carry me,  
And I knew for sure I was loved_

After a sequence of steps with Mommy, Daddy came over to me and bowed.

"May I have this dance, young lady?" He extended his hand to me.

I glanced at Mommy who was smiling and nodding at me.

I took his hand and he carried me. I was obviously too short to be his dance partner. Daddy has always been very tall to me.

Nevertheless, he twirled around the room with me in front of his chest, pretending all the while that I was a 'young lady'.

_If I could get another chance,  
Another walk, another dance with him,  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
How I'd love love love...  
To dance with my father again._

I felt my eyes drooping. No, don't, I scold them; I don't want to go to sleep. I don't want to stop dancing with Daddy just yet…

"Draco," I heard Mommy's voice. It seemed to be far away. "I think Joan's tired now. It's past her bedtime."

I couldn't see her anywhere, and then I realize I already had my eyes closed.

I heard Daddy chuckle quietly. "I suppose so."

"Why don't I go ahead to her room and fix her bed and you just follow?" Mommy offered.

"Sure." Daddy changed the way he carried me and carried me as he would a baby.

I pretended to be deeply asleep. It felt good to be in Daddy's arms. I wish he'd never leave again.

_When I and my mother would disagree,  
To get my way I would run from her to him.  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me,  
Yeah yeah...  
Then finally make me do just what my momma said._

"Daddy! Daddy!" A blonde little girl of four with unkempt hair runs towards her father.

Her daddy looks up from reading a letter. "Yes, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asks patiently, concern written on his face.

"Mommy is-."

Her brown-haired young mother enters the study after her daughter. "Yes, Joan, what was I doing?" She leans on the doorway, raising an eyebrow.

The girl throws a tentative glance from her mother to her father. "She wants me to wear long heavy robes with weird sleeves, weird bottoms and -."

"They're called dress robes, honey."

Joan's parents shoot a look at each other and her mother leaves the room, leaving her father to deal with her.

"Joan, come here."

Joan climbs onto her father's lap.

"Why don't you like to wear dress robes?"

Joan wrinkles her face. "It's too heavy for me."

The man smiles slightly and nods for his child to go on.

"And the boys with laugh at me. It's too lacy and _girly_ for me," she continues. "I don't like it, Daddy."

Her daddy laughs – one of Joan's favorite sounds. "Too girly for you?"

Joan huffs. "Yes."

"Why – aren't you a girl?"

"I _am_ a girl." Joan's facial expression and tone seems to say 'duh'.

"Then, what's the problem?"

"The boys will laugh at me."

The father raises an eyebrow. "The boys will laugh at you?"

"Yes – Daddy," Joan said. "Are you repeating my words?"

"I am repeating your words."

"Daddy!"

"Joan!"

Joan remains silent.

Her father spoke up. "Do you honestly think that Andrei and James will laugh at you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Joan held her head low.

"I think I know," Her father started. "They don't expect you to wear such and this'll be the first time you will wear dress robes, isn't it?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"That's not a problem. There are first times for everything, besides; you might actually like wearing them."

Joan made a face.

Her father laughed. "Come on, it's not that bad. They too, don't worry, will wear dress robes for the commemoration."

"Really?" His daughter's face lit up.

"Of course. And knowing Weasley from the past," The man managed to flash a well-known smirk on his face. "He might even let his son wear dress robes with more lace than yours."

Joan laughed. "Ok, I'll wear mine, then."

"Shhh… Don't tell anyone I told you that…"

_Later that night when I was asleep,  
He left a dollar under my sheet.  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me._

"Daddy, promise me you'll come back?" Joan asked Draco.

Draco will be leaving early the next day for the International Wizarding Convention for Unity.

"Yes, honey, I promise." Draco smiles as he tucks Joan into her bed.

"Promise, promise?"

"Promise, promise."

Joan yawns. "Why are you going again?"

"It's because of my work and," Draco dims Joan's night light. "It's getting late. I have to leave soon. Good night, Joan." He kisses Joan's forehead.

"Goodnight, Daddy, I love you." Joan murmured with her eyes closed.

"Love you too."

Hermione, who was watching from the doorway, did not notice Draco slipping an envelope under Joan's pillow before he left the room with her.

Not one of them ever imagined that it would take years for Draco to come back to them.

_If I could steal one final glance,  
One final step,  
One final dance with him,  
I'd play a song that'd never ever end.  
Cause I'd love love love, to dance with my father again._

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how my momma cried for him  
I pray for her even more than me..._  
_I pray for her even more than me..._

Dear Diary,

Today is Dad's fourth year death anniversary. When we were having a service in commemoration, I recall the day I found out about it… I was very young then…

I knew something was wrong from the time Aunt Ginny fetched James, Andrei and I from school. It was Mom's turn to fetch us, but she obviously didn't. Aunt Ginny was also very quiet during the trip home. Also, she had kept shooting glances at me. I felt the hairs on my neck prickle. Something was up. Being young and naïve, I hadn't given it much thought. Then as we got reached the Manor, there were reporters swarming the place…

It's eleven-thirty in the evening. I know I must be sleeping, but somehow, I can't – knowing Mom is just a few doors away, alone. Despite the years, Dad's departure is still hard for the both of us, but much worse for her. Diary, you don't know how much I want to go and reach out to Mom. I do, I really want to… To hug her, and so on. But she wouldn't let me. I have heard her cry on some nights throughout the years. But whenever I turn the knob on her door, she stops and I learn that the door is locked. Tonight's one of those nights.

She never talks about it – sadness. I think it's not right for her to hide it but then again, she could be doing this for me. She's the only one I can lean on and vice versa. She wants me to see her as a tower of strength. It hurts me too whenever I see her with a wistful look on her face whenever we see a family. Even when being with the Potters and Weasleys affect her…

_I know I'm praying for much too much,  
But could you send back,  
The only man she loved.  
I know you don't do it usually,  
But dear Lord she's dying,  
To dance with my father again._

It's been four years, but the pain is still there. I want Mom to be happy. She loved him very much, actually, she still does. Some of my peers, a few of my teachers and sometimes even my mom call me impossible. And here I am, once again, praying for the impossible. I hope and pray for Dad to come back. It may seem foolish, but in the Wizarding world, I always thought that anything is possible. This is no exception.

The tears, the muffled cries – these haunt me tonight. I want Mom to be happy.

_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream..._

I recall the smiles, the laughter and gaiety we had as a whole family… I remember the times Dad had tuck me into bed, the times we ice-skated, the times we… Diary, I miss him so much – and I know Mom misses him twice as I do. I recall the good times… I erase from my mind Mom's stifled cries and tear-stained face and remember how they used to dance in rhythm with the music… Ok, that's all, I must be sleeping now…

11:57 PM

---

The parchment in front of him unfolded and on its surface he saw the image of a living room.

Must be where Hermione is hiding…

Snape then made it floating to his eye level and shouted.

"MALFOY! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!"

---

Hermione quickly threw a robe on herself, wondering all the while how in the world someone was able to find them. As she was about to open the door, Draco caught her arm after putting on his pajama bottoms.

"Let me, what if it's an intruder?"

Draco went out first with his wife following close behind him. He had his wand out, pointing it in front as he entered the living room.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Draco was taken aback as a floating parchment shouted.

---

"BLOODY HELL!" Snape shouted.

Is that? It can't be… DRACO MALFOY?

The Potions Master then recalled the Headmaster's words: "…but I warn you, you may not like what you see. You'll probably be in for a big surprise."

Snape groaned as Hermione followed her half-clad husband, wearing a robe.

This is not what I expected to see…

---

"Professor Snape?" Hermione slowly asked, stunned and she adjusted her robe.

Draco took the parchment into his hands and stared at his former House Head, who was gaping with his mouth slightly open.

"Good morning, sir." Draco greeted, regaining composure.

Severus Snape snapped out of his shock and responded. "Good morning to you too… _Draco_ and Hermione."

The couple faced each other with confusion evident in their faces. Before either of them could react, the professor spoke.

"No need to tell me any explanations given the situation, I'll ask the Headmaster for information since I am under the impression that he knows about this."

Hermione shot Draco a look which he ignored for the time being.

"But, may we ask why you are here Professor?" Draco calmly asked.

"Oh, it's about your daughter, Joan…" Snape started.

---

Joan sat holding the picture frame with their last family picture, taken sometime before her father had left. The very same picture her father had left in an envelope under her pillow the night he left.

Unconsciously, a tear dropped from her eye.

"Joan?" A quiet voice called from behind her.

Joan hastily wiped the tear and turned to face the voice.

It was James.

He shifted awkwardly from where he stood. "Um, I'm sorry…"

Joan shook her head. "It's ok, you're not interrupting anything. I'm just lost in my thoughts…"

"It's about your parents, isn't?" He quietly asked, coming nearer and seeing the picture frame on Joan's lap.

Joan nodded slowly, feeling emotions at the brink of her control, she hugged James.

James hugged her back and silence enveloped the two. Joan stared ahead with her head on James' shoulder while James stooped to be level with Joan, who was still sitting.

"Ahem."

Joan and James abruptly pulled back from one another; both stared at the intruders with shock. James' eyes widened with something akin to fear while Joan stood up with her face a mask of various emotions.

"Ahem." One of the intruders repeated once more.

James bowed slightly with a horrified and shocked look about him and with a tentative glance at Joan, scurried out of the common room.

Recovering from her shock, Joan rushed to the man and embraced him tight.

The other person, a woman, came out from the shadows, smiling.

The man enveloped Joan and the woman in a hug that very much signified how much they both meant to him.

The Malfoy family had now been reunited.


	15. Never In My Life

((A/N)) I'm so sorry! The laptop I'm using got a virus so I wasn't able to upload for fear of infecting or being infected… But it's fine now…

Disclaimer: You know the drill. By the way, I also don't own "Balisong" – it belongs to the group called Rivermaya (if you haven't heard about them, check them out in the Web and listen to this song, it's great). Btw, the balisong is a) a town in my country and b) the kind of knife that is the specialty in that place. There's actually a story behind why it is the title of the song but that would be way out of the topic now… On to the story:

**_Balisong_****__**

****

_Your face lights up the sky on the highway.  
Someday, you'll share your world with me someday.  
You mesmerize me with diamond eyes;  
I try to fool myself to think I'll be alright.  
But I am losing all control -  
My mind, my heart, my body and my soul_

Never in my life have I been more sure,  
So come on up to me and close the door.  
Nobody's made me feel this way before;  
You're everything I wanted and more.

To speak or not to; where to begin.  
The way dilemmas I'm finding myself in.  
For all I know you only see me as a friend.  
I try to tell myself wake up fool; this fairy tale's got to end.

Never in my life have I been more sure,  
So come on up to me and close the door.  
Nobody's made me feel this way before;  
You're everything I wanted (more).

_Never in my life have I been more sure,  
So come on up to me and close the door.  
Nobody's made me feel this way before;  
You're everything I wanted (more)._

_You're everything I wanted _

Chapter Fifteen

Never In My Life

Professor Severus Snape was rushing towards the Headmaster's office. Pushing people aside in the corridors he passed through, he did not bother to apologize. His face was emotionless but he was muttering under his breath. Muttering phrases like 'most indecent sight I've seen', 'never would I have thought', 'scarred for the rest of my life' and 'never would I wanted to see that'.

"Headmaster," the Potions Master has finally reached his destination.

Albus Dumbledore did not move from his relaxed position at his seat while talking to a picture frame in front of him.

He stopped his conversation with Narcissa and faced Snape.

"Ah, Severus, I've been expecting you." The twinkling blue eyes were peering mischievously from the half – moon spectacles. He faced the picture frame containing Narcissa's picture to Snape.

"Headmaster," Snape repeated. "I need an explanation why I found Hermione Granger-Malfoy at the Malfoy Sanctuary _barely_ clothed _with_ her _allegedly_ dead husband, Draco Malfoy, who was also attired similarly?"

The calm Headmaster merely replied. "Well, I did warn you that you might be surprised and not like what you see. Of course, I'd feel the same thing if I somewhat walk in and interrupt something, ahem, intimate."

Snape just gaped.

Narcissa wiped tears from her eyes. "My baby Draky's all grown up and procreating…" She sobbed happily.

---

Loud and rapid footsteps could be heard from the next corridor.

Andrei did not mind them much as he was having an animated conversation with Richard Wood on Quidditch. Therefore they were both shocked when they turned at a corner and bumped into his cousin.

"BLOODY HELL JAMES!" Andrei yelled. "What was that for?"

"Yeah, James," Richard muttered getting up from the ground, as the impact had caused the three of them to fall to the ground.

James also stood up, rubbing his backside a bit. "Shut it, you two – a ghost! In the common room! A pale talking ghost!"

Andrei's face paled. "A g-ghost?"

Richard rolled his eyes. "What's the problem? We live among ghosts here."

"But, that's different – James, what kind of ghost? Vengeful or what?"

James replied. "The question is not what, but _who_."

Richard brushed off the comment. "Ok, who's ghost is it, James Potter?"

James paused for dramatic effect. "It's Joan's father, Draco Malfoy."

---

"Today is the day." The mysterious black cloaked man whispered to himself. "Today is the day I will find her. The day I will get her. The day she will be mine. The day I will prevail over all."

And with that, the man said a few choice spells and Disapparated from his dim chamber.

---

Richard and Andrei gave each other a look and then Andrei broke the silence.

"You know, it's wrong to say jokes about the dead." He said seriously to his cousin.

Richard patted Andrei's back and then James'. "Hey, I'll be leaving the two of you alone to discuss this – I'm off to find Joshua." He headed back towards the direction from which he and Andrei had come from.

James replied to Andrei indignantly. "I swear! I am _not_ bloody joking! He was there! A-a-ask Joan! She saw and heard him too!"

Andrei listened attentively to James and then his lip curled into a smile. "So you were with Joan?"

"Yes," James answered slowly, wondering what was coming next. "So?"

"Were the two of you," Andrei continued his interrogation. "Alone in the common room?"

"Yes," James slightly understood where this was leading to. "And your point is?"

"What were you doing prior to his appearance?"

"Well…" James broke off.

"Well what?"

"Hugging?"

Andrei's smile became more evident. "Don't you think _he_ came back to haunt you for hugging _his_ daughter? I mean," He thought for a while. "I recall Aunt Ginny and Mom talking that Uncle Draco was rather protective of his family."

Andrei watched with amusement as several emotions flickered on James' face with fear being transparent among the rest.

---

"Ahh, yes, the Malfoy family. Come in, I have been expecting you."

Joan sat on one of the seats in front of the Headmaster's desk, looking about curiously. Does nothing ever get pass this old wizard?

Draco, seeing that there were only two seats, sat on the arm rest of Hermione's seat.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry," Professor Dumbledore motioned to conjure an additional seat.

Draco held up a hand. "No sir, that would not be necessary, I'm fine."

"Well, if you say so."

Silence reigned in the comfortable office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts as he scrutinized each of his visitors' faces.

"I trust you were able to find my little gift of good use, Mr. Malfoy?" He said with eyes twinkling as he looked at Draco.

"Yes, Professor." Draco smirked, placing an arm around Hermione, who was raising her eyebrow at him.

"I judge that the two of you are in good terms?"

"Yes, Professor." The former Head Boy and Head Girl responded in unison.

"And young Miss Malfoy?"

"I'm fine, sir." Joan replied, looking bored.

"Very good… very good, then," The Headmaster leaned back in his seat. "Well, what are we here for? I'm afraid I can't altogether predict what brings you here."

Joan stared unbelievingly at the old wizard. Strange person, that one is.

"Professor," Hermione started. "I believe it has something to do with my husband being back from wherever he came from, the Prophet's photographer being the same person as him, and lastly, the fact that I've almost been ambushed at my home."

Draco smirked proudly at his wife's side.

"I see," Dumbledore adjusted his half-moon spectacles. "In that case, I believe that all of you now know what has transpired at Draco's life prior to his appearance in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes Professor."

"Ok, so now I guess you would like an update on the black-cloaked men, am I right?"

The family nodded.

Dumbledore pulled out sheet of parchment from one of his numerous drawers.

"Just this morning, I had this report from the Minister, Percy Weasley himself." He skimmed on the long text. "It says in here that they have new leads regarding this case. The Aurors are currently investigating who they may be and are having a new lead with regards to the motive of the said attack."

"What leads exactly?" Draco asked, clutching Hermione's cold hand in his.

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow as he read the contents of the Minister's report. "'For security reasons, information regarding the investigation is confidential.' Well, that's about it."

"I always knew that Bigheaded Weasley has something wrong with his head." Draco mumbled in undertone, causing Hermione to elbow his chest in reproach.

"In any case," Dumbledore placed the report on his desk and clasped his hands together. "I don't think it is wise for Draco's presence to be announced to the Wizarding World yet."

"I understand, Professor." Draco gripped Hermione's hand tightly.

"And Ms. Malfoy," He peered with a smile at Joan. "You are free to go; you shall be called when needed."

Joan bowed slightly and got up from her seat.

"And, Ms. Malfoy," Dumbledore added, and Joan twisted to face him. "I do believe that a certain Mr. Potter and a certain Mr. Weasley is at the corridor near the Gryffindor Tower, arguing. I think you need to sort them out."

Joan's eyes widened and ran out of the room.

The Headmaster turned to Hermione. "Hermione, why don't we search around the castle for a suitable suite for your family?"

(A/N) I'm sorry but I will stop e-mailing you guys now. I'm having internet connection problems. I'm sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N) This chapter is short. I'm once more testing the waters to see if I can still write. Thank you and I'm sorry. When I update again, I'll add more to this chapter. And I'm dreadfully sorry for this long hiatus.

Btw, I edited the previous chapters. Please read the note in the first chapter. Thank you.

Chapter Sixteen

Joan headed to her room after clearing matters out with Andrei and James. Sighing, she plopped on her four-poster.

"How does James do it? Refereeing between best friends is hard." Joan said to no one in particular, as she was alone in their dorm. She stared at the ceiling of her four-poster, remembering Andrei's suggestive eyebrow-wiggling and James' sudden stuttering. Joan furrowed her own eyebrows.

"Now, what did that mean?"

---

Professor Dumbledore murmured an incantation and revealed a door that materialized from a tapestry on a wall at the same floor as the Gryffindor tower and situated in an inconspicuous corner of the castle.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy, I hope you find this room suitable for now. You may leave the castle grounds to go back to the Malfoy Sanctuary." As the Headmaster turned to leave, he left another warning. "However, I caution you on such trips. Make sure that if and when you do leave Hogwarts that the only place you shall go to is the Sanctuary. We don't know as of yet who or what is after you. It would be unwise to make your presence known."

The couple nodded in understanding as the aged wizard left.

Hermione sank down the couch, exhaling. "I suppose we're back at square one. We're hiding again." She kicked off her shoes and laid her feet on the foot rest. "Only this time, we don't know what we're up against."

"Love, we only don't know because that blasted Weasley won't tell us." Draco sat on the foot rest to give Hermione a foot massage. "Why don't I show up at the Ministry right now and give him a piece of my mind, eh?" He smirked, obviously relishing the thought of giving the said Weasley not just a piece of his mind but a piece of his muscle too.

"Draco," Hermione rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "That would not help us at all and cause more damage. Besides, only our family, James Potter, Professors Snape and Dumbledore knows of your renewed existence." She bit her lip and began to fidget with the tassels on the throw pillow. "You showing up at the Ministry are sure to raise alarm – you do know how Percy gets – and would be immediately in the News and the Prophet. This then would alert your assassin/s and mine that you are alive and are most likely with me." Draco motioned to speak but did not get his chance to do so. "Merlin, the Prophet! I have not seen as recent issue as of late! Who knows what utter rubbish they have published while I am away? I should have asked Joan while I could awhile a-."

Draco gently pulled the throw pillow from his wife's worrying hands and placed a finger on her lips. "It's ok." He sat beside Hermione and placed an arm around her shoulders at the same time conjuring a fire in the fireplace. "Don't worry too much. It will all turn out fine in the end."

Hermione faced him, looking for sincerity and finding it in his silver eyes, seemingly alive with the reflections of the fire in it.

She smiled.

Draco watched the fire consuming the wood hoping that his own life would not be consumed by hiding as he felt Hermione nestle closer at his side.

---

The dreaded Potions Master of Hogwarts opened his door after several knocks that he decided he could not ignore any longer.

"Yes?" Professor Severus Snape drawled so that the word appeared to have two syllables.

Who else did he find beyond his cold metal door but young Joan Malfoy.

Ah, yes. The impertinent first year, whose own parents did not realize the importance of tact, prudence, purity of another's mind, peace of another's mind, chastity, and – where was I? Oh yes – the Gryffindor Malfoy.

While the professor was having his inner monologue, Joan just stood in silence, debating whether to voice out her concerns even though it was obvious that the teacher in front of her has things preoccupying his mind.

"Miss Malfoy? Anything you would like to say? Or did you just particularly enjoy knocking on the doors of your teachers to irritate them?"

Well. That little problem of replying or not to Snape solved itself.

"You see, Professor, I was wondering -."

"Listen, child, whatever is it you want to tell me – get on with it. I don't have all day." Snape interrupted.

"Can I get my Grandmother's picture back?"

There, it got out.

Snape stared.

And Joan stared back.

"Professor?" '_I_ don't have all day', Joan wanted to add but refrained from doing so, thinking of the consequences.

The sallow man replied. "And why would you want to get it back?"

"I don't mean to be rude, Professor, but I believe my family owns it."

He blinked. Of course. He had enjoyed talking to Narcissa so much that he forgot about that tiny possibility that a Malfoy would want the picture back.

"Miss Malfoy, what are you going to do should I say 'no, you may not get it back'?"

Joan responded without missing a beat. "Ask you Professor, not to be disrespectful but, 'what on earth shall you do with it, sir?'."

Snape, infuriated by the way this conversation was going, gave up and pulled out from his pocket the picture of Narcissa Malfoy and thrust into Joan.

"Here. Take it." And with that took leave and slammed his door at Joan's face.

Well, wasn't that a pointless conversation.

"My, wasn't that rude of him."

Joan looked at the photo at her hand.

Narcissa looked sad and appeared to be gazing wistfully at the metal door.

Joan raised an eyebrow.

There must be more to what meets the eye.

---

A figure in black muttered a stream of expletives as it wandered aimlessly across Malfoy Manor grounds.

It appears as though the target had gotten out of what seemed to be almost like house arrest.

Luck. That was called luck, woman.

Frustration was about to overwhelm this unknown creature. Minions usually do the bidding and failure had met them. Their leader, as it appears, has been eluded by success too. If this does not end, he (or it, we do not know) may have to take a life – and it is surely of a female linked with the Malfoy name.

---

(A/N) I'm sorry but I will stop e-mailing you guys now. I'm having internet connection problems. I'm sorry.


End file.
